Pile ou Face
by couette couette
Summary: Un côté dans l'ombre et un autre côté dans la lumière! Quel côté va choisir Drago! Pile ou face! Quelles en seront les conséquences! Venez découvrir les aventures périlleuses et l'histoire d'une passion. Ne prends pas en compte le tome7
1. Chapter 1

**Captive**

La nuit s'annonçait déjà comme amenée, soufflée par le vent. Ma journée de torture était enfin finie. Quelques heures de répit devant moi. Sauf si mes bourreaux en décident autrement. Je suis au bord de l'agonie, je baigne dans mon sang. Ils ont lacéré mon dos à coups de fouet. Mon corps part en lambeaux sous leurs incessants doloris. Je suis sale, j'ai froid, j'ai mal, j'ai faim et même si j'essaye de ne pas le montrer j'ai peur. Je tente de résister mais c'est de plus en plus dur. Je n'ai plus de force, mon corps va lâcher prise. Ils m'ont enlevée il y a deux semaines. Et cette fois, la violence est montée d'un cran.

Mais je ne dois pas flancher, Harry et Ron comptent sur moi. Je dois tenir bon et résister. La bataille finale approche et je suis ici prisonnière, dans ce sinistre manoir. Bellatrix Lestrange, elle va finir par me tuer. Des pas… j'entends des pas, ils se dirigent vers moi. J'entends la serrure de ma cellule s'ouvrir mais je n'ai plus la force de lever les yeux. Elle n'en a pas eu assez aujourd'hui. Mais cette voix, ce n'est pas celle de Bellatrix. Cette voix je la connais c'est Drago Malefoy, pourquoi lui ? Que me veut-il ?

- Eh bien Granger ! Elle ne t'a pas ratée. Tu respires encore ?

- Tu viens admirer le spectacle Malefoy ? J'espère que tu t'amuses bien ...Lui criai- je.

- C'est vrai que dans le genre pitoyable Granger, je te donne un Optimal. Tu vas pouvoir bouger ta puanteur j'espère ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te touche.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt de me toucher avec tes sales pattes de Mangemort !

- Arrrrête ! Tu me fais peur ! J'en tremble ! Maintenant tu la fermes. Tu te lèves et tu me suis gentiment. Sinon, je te traîne par ta tignasse c'est clair ?

- J'ai droit à quoi cette fois ?... dis-je, en commençant à marcher péniblement.

- Une douche pour commencer ! Tu pues es une véritable infection. Je vais me choper la gale sinon.

- Et c'est quoi le piège ?

- Ferme-là Granger et avance plus vite !

Après une succession de couloirs, de marches et encore de couloirs, nous sommes arrivés devant une grande porte noire. Derrière cette porte, l'ambiance était plutôt glaciale. Une grande chambre assez sombre avec un grand lit, un tout petit salon avec un sofa et des fauteuils austères. Il y avait aussi deux portes qui donnait sur… je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais le plus terrifiant pour mes yeux c'est cette cage au milieu de la chambre en face du lit. Cette cage et aussi cette espèce de bac à douches collé au mur avec des chaînes. Mon estomac c'est contracté à cette vue. Mon corps est secoué de spasmes. Je suis au bord de la nausée. Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui m'attend ?

- Voilà granger ! À partir de maintenant c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi.

C'est sûr. Là je suis morte. Je vais vomir. Il va me tuer.

- Eh ! oh… Le cadavre tu m'écoutes ?… me-lance t'il.

- Oui… répondis-je, d'une voix cassée.

- Je disais ! Il y a deux méthodes. Pile ou face. Pile c'est la méthode douce : Tu la boucles, tu es gentille et surtout tu m'obéis. Et face, c'est la méthode dure : Et crois-moi, Ii vaut mieux que tu ne sache pas !

- Rêves ! Jamais je ne t'obéirais! Je préfère mourir.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ! Tu serais déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Mais le Maître te veut en vie. Maintenant si tu préfères dormir attachée comme une chienne dans la cage à toi de voir.

- Tu me dégoutes Malefoy ! Vas-y ! Tu ferais mieux d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Tue-moi.

- Je te l'ai dit ! Ce n'est pas possible le maître te veux vivante pour l'instant. Et vue les exploits de ma tante sur toi. Encore deux jours comme ça et tu y passes. C'est pour ça que je prends le relais. Ma tante est trop impulsive et un peu hors de contrôle.

- Et pourquoi ce changement ? Pourquoi je dois rester en vie ?

- Au moins ton cerveau fonctionne encore. Cogite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras toute seule. Bon derrière la porte blanche il y a une vraie salle de bains. Et derrière la petite porte noire c'est ma chambre. Mais ne rêve pas tu n'y a pas accès. Par contre moi, j'ai accès à la tienne. Alors tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille!

- Et maintenant ?

- Tu bois ça et tu vas prendre une douche ! …me dit-il, tout en me tendant une fiole.

- Pas question de boire ce machin ! Tu veux m'empoisonner ! Et pas question d'être attachée à ce…ce truc de barbare qui est sensé servir de douche.

- Tu n'es pas à Hôtel-Magico ici ! Il faut savoir. Il y a un instant c'est toi qui voulait que je te tue. Et puis je parlais de la vraie salle de bain. Quand au poison c'est une potion de soin à forte dose. Mais si tu préfères souffrir. Libre à toi. Sur ce, je te laisse. C'est une nuit test Granger. Je te préviens s'il se passe quoique ce soit cette nuit. Demain tu dors dans ta cage !

D'un pas très lent et peu assuré, je me suis dirigée vers la soi-disante salle de bains. J'y suis. Je respire profondément. Je tourne la poignée et ouf. C'est vraiment une salle de bains. Je ne sais plus combien de douches j'ai prise pour enlever toute cette crasse et ce sang. L'eau chaude sur mes plaies a ravivée la douleur. J'enfile péniblement la chemise de nuit posée sur l'étagère. Et maintenant je suis devant un dilemme. Je regarde cette fiole sur la table de chevet ! Boire la potion ou non ? De toute façon, au pire tout s'arrête pour moi. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre.

Malgré le goût acide, je commence déjà à ressentir les effets. Mon corps est envahi d'une douce chaleur apaisante. Je puise dans mes dernières forces et m'allonge dans le lit. Je suis épuisée. Je ne veux plus penser. Juste dormir et oublier, juste pendant quelques heures. Le chant des oiseaux le matin c'est agréable sauf quand on se réveille dans le repère des Mangemorts. Et j'entends déjà mon nouveau bourreau.

- Tu dois avoir faim ! Ça fait combien temps que tu n'as pas manger ?

- Tu veux dire autre chose que du pain rassis ?... Lui crachai-je, au visage

- Un conseil ! Si tu veux manger, baisse d'un ton.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

Et là je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, je lui ai sauté au visage. En essayant de le frapper de toutes mes forces, en le griffant. Mais rien à faire, il esquive toutes mes piètres tentatives. Et plus je m'épuisais dans le vide et plus il souriait, enfin au début. Au bout de quelques minutes, d'une main il m'empoigne violement les poignets et me les bloquent dans le dos. De son autre main, il m'attrape par les cheveux et me relève violement la tête pour que je le regarde.

- écoute-moi bien Granger ! Ici, tu es dans mon monde avec ses règles. Ici c'est moi qui décide et toi tu obéis. Tu dois te faire oublier. Pas la peine de faire ta courageuse Gryffondor ! Tu n'as pas d'échappatoire ! Tu es ma prisonnière.

- Jamais ! Je sais ce que vous voulez. Je ne vous servirai jamais de moyen de pression contre Harry. Tu m'entends Malefoy ! Jamais !

- Bravo ! Une nuit et tu as déjà trouvée. De toute façon tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Et puisque tu le prends comme ça. Une petite journée dans ta cage ça va te remettre les idées en place.

Sur-ce, il m'entraîne vers la cage et me pousse dedans. Et je me retrouve enchaînée aux barreaux. Et il me laisse seule. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis restée recroquevillée sur moi-même ? Avec comme compagne la douleur et la peur .La pièce s'obscurcie petit à petit. La nuit tombe, je suis restée attachée toute la journée. Mon ventre me tiraille, me déchire. La lourde porte s'ouvre et je vois Malefoy se diriger vers la table et poser un plateau dont l'odeur qui se dégage attise encore un peu plus ma faim. Puis il s'avance vers moi et avec un petit sourire mauvais, il me lance :

- Alors ! Cette journée dans la cage ? C'était sympa ? Ce plateau est pour toi je le pose sur la table. Voilà comment on va procéder. Je te détache ! J'ouvre la cage ! Tu t'installes tranquillement à table et tu manges. Et au moindre truc de travers. Je te remets dans la cage. On est d'accord ?

- Mumm !

- Soit plus claire Granger ! Je n'ai pas bien compris ?

- Oui, je vais me tenir tranquille !, lui assénais-je.

Il s'approche de moi et ouvre douce la cage et me libère de mes chaînes. Il me fait signe de sortir et je m'avance hésitante vers la table. Arrivée devant, je reste debout et stoïque. Mes yeux torturés par la vue de ce plateau.

- Ben vas-y ! Assois-toi et mange ! J'espère que tu ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire manger.

J'ai envie de lui cracher à la figure, mais la faim l'emporte. Je m'installe et je commence à manger. Je fais attention de ne pas trop me goinfrer. Sinon mon estomac ne va pas le supporter. Ce repas chaud est le premier depuis que je suis au manoir. Je savoure doucement et tant pis si c'est empoisonné…

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui !

- Bien ! Maintenant montre moi ton poignet.

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as déjà vu.

- Je ne te suis pas là ! De quoi tu parles espèce de barge ?

- De la marque que ta tarée de tante m'a laissé sur le bras… crétin.

Il se lève. Il se précipite vers moi, me tire de ma chaise et me gifle. Sous l'effet de la violence, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et c'est le coin de la table qui a arrêté ma chute. En plein l'arcade.

- Ahhhhhhhhh ! Espèce de fêlé ! … lui criai-je.

Je sens qu'il me soulève et me porte vers le sofa.

- C'est malin ! Maintenant tu poses tes fesses ici et tu ne bouges plus. Tu te calmes. Et tu me laisses te soigner.

- Jamais de la vie tu ne me toucheras ! Espèce de salopard.

- Tu en veux une autre ou quoi ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je ne devrai même pas te soigner aussi bien que je vais le faire. Il n'y a qu'un truc que je n'ai pas le droit de te faire. C'est de te tuer. Alors imagine un peu toutes les possibilités qu'il me reste. Tu veux un petit aperçu ?

- Eh bien ! Ne me soigne pas ! Ne le fais pas sinon tu vas me salir avec tes sales pattes... criai-je.

- N'inverse pas les rôles Granger ! C'est toi la sang de bourbe ici pas moi. Ne me cherche pas Granger. Si tu savais tout ce que je peux faire.

- Et comme Quoi ? Vas-y.

- Si tu y tiens vraiment ! Mais je t'aurai prévenue. Ça ne va pas te plaire. Je te donne la version soft. J'ai le droit de te torturer ! De t'affamer ! T'humilier ! Te marquer au fer autant que je veux. T'attacher toute la journée. Te violer. Te prêter à qui je veux… Là, maintenant tu as comprise !

- Ne t'approche pas ! Ne me touche pas... Hurlai-je, en sautant du sofa.

- J'ai dit je pourrais ! Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire. Ça va dépendre de toi. Et pour te violer, il faudrait que j'en ai envie. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je ne suis pas capable de faire une telle chose. Ni à toi ni à une autre. Sur ce coup-là il va falloir me faire confiance !

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne te ferai confiance ! Je préfère encore la cage.

- Bien comme tu veux ! Arrrrhhh ! T'es Exaspérante comme fille. Ne m'oblige pas à me servir de ma baguette. Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang. La tête ça saigne beaucoup. Laisse-moi voir.

- Non !

- D'accord ! Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais en deux et trois mouvements, j'étais allongée. Attachée poings et pieds au lit.

- Dégage ! …suffoquai-je, alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

- Vas-y crie ! De toute façon tu ne peux plus rien faire d'autre. Tu n'es vraiment pas facile comme patiente. Je vais appliquer ce baume de soin sur ta face. Ta plaie, je veux dire. Sois gentille tiens toi tranquille.

Obligée et forcée, je me suis laissée faire. Il s'est approché de moi et il a commencé à m'appliquer le baume. Contre toute attente, ses gestes étaient minutieux et doux. Même son regard n'était plus le même. Son regard était plus posé, plus tranquille, plus tendre. Sans aucune trace d'agressivité et de méchanceté. J'en étais même troublée et tremblante. Il pose une main sur la mienne et me demande gentiment.

- Si je te détache, tu te tiens tranquille pour de bon cette fois ?

- Oui… Merci !... dis-je, hésitante.

- Je ne t'en demandais pas tant ! Cela ne va pas te plaire mais je vais devoir aussi soigner tes plaies dans le dos …me dit-il gentiment, tout en me détachant.

- Non ! S'il te plaît pas ça ! Je vais mieux… j'ai bue la potion.

- Je veux juste te soigner comme pour ton arcade ! Et puis la potion c'était pour la douleur, il faut désinfecter maintenant. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel fouet. Il n'y a que ce baume pour réellement soigner les blessures causées par lui. A la longue la personne peut en mourir.

- Mais si je meurs! C'est toi qui en subiras les conséquences. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Je peux employer la manière forte. Si tu préfères être attachée. Moi ça me va. Mais ça m'étonne de toi. Je te pensais plus prude.

- Tu es vraiment un…

- Un quoi ?...me dit-il, en me coupant la parole. Tourne-toi Granger. Plus vite je commence et plus vite ce sera fini. Après je te laisse tranquille. Je vais même faire un effort pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je me tourne pendant que tu te déshabilles.

- Tu es complètement malade ma parole ! Si tu crois que je vais me déshabiller, tu peux te mettre ta baguette où je pense. Il est hors de question que je me déshabille.

- Parce que tu crois que je peux te soigner au travers de ta chemise peut-être ? Vas-y, comment je dois m'y prendre ?

- heu…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Alors c'est simple tu te dessapes et après tu t'allonges sur le ventre. Et tu me dis quand t'es prêtes. Capiche ?

- Oui ! Tu n'as pas intérêt de te retourner sinon.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me saoules ! Je te l'ai dit. Tu ne m'intéresse pas.

Je déboutonne difficilement ma chemise et je la descends jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Je m'allonge sur le ventre et me recouvre du drap.

- C'est bon tu peux te retourner.

- J'n'y crois pas ! Tu sais que je vais être obligé de descendre le drap. Tu gardes tes griffes rangées. Prête ?

- Oui…murmurai-je.

Je sens ses mains faire glisser délicatement le drap jusqu'au haut de mes fesses. Au contact de sa peau sur la mienne un frisson étrange et inattendu me parcours le corps. Ses mains découvrent une partie de mon corps. Ses doigts glissent sur mon dos, mes hanches, mes épaules. Il est méticuleux, il étale lentement le baume sur toutes mes plaies. Ses gestes sont sûrs et précis. Je l'entends respirer. Sa respiration se contracte par moment à chaque fois qu'il sait que cela va être douloureux pour moi. Au fur et à mesure la douleur disparaît. C'est étrange, sa douceur est totalement en contradiction avec ce qu'il est. Pourtant toute trace de méchanceté a disparu en lui. Et sous ses mains bienveillantes, je me sens partir. Doucement le sommeil m'emporte. Et je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit : Un côté pile et un côté face ?

_**PDV de Drago**_

_Enfin elle est calme. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait-là ! Ma tante n'y a pas été de mains mortes. Elle est bien amochée la petite Granger. Elle va être ravie d'apprendre que je vais devoir recommencer plusieurs fois, ses blessures sont trop profondes. Bon sang si elle savait. Si elle savait la vérité. Si elle savait que je risque ma peau pour elle. Mais elle ne doit pas savoir. Elle serait encore plus en danger. Elle doit continuer à me craindre. Elle ne doit pas savoir que j'essaye de la protéger. Granger si tu savais qui je suis vraiment ? Mais tu dois continuer à l'ignorer. C'est tellement dangereux. Tu dois te battre et t'accrocher. Ton clan va gagner. Le Lord le sait et c'est pour ça qu'il te veut en vie. Tu es sa dernière carte mais moi, je dois me tenir prêt pour le jour de ton évasion. Je ne te maintiens pas en vie pour lui. Mais je le fait pour l'ordre enfin pour mon parrain. Mais tu ne dois pas le savoir, rien ne doit transparaître. Tu es le dernier atout de Voldemort. Son but est d'affaiblir le trio. A trois vous êtes presque invincibles. Mais si l'on touche à l'un de ses membres, le trio s'affaiblit. Il va se servir de toi pour atteindre Potter. Je ne le laisserai pas faire, j'ai fait un serment. Et ces mangemorts, leur maître est un sang-mêlé. Alors tous leurs discours de supériorités sur les sangs-purs. Cela n'a pas de sens. S'ils étaient aussi supérieurs avec leur sang-pur. ils ne courberaient pas l'échine devant Voldemort. Ils ne le craindraient pas. Voldemort ne devrait pas être plus fort qu'eux vu que c'est un sang-mêlé. Tout au fond de moi, j'ai toujours eu du mal à partager ces idées sur le sang. Elles ne sont pas fondées ! Tu es une moldue Hermione mais tu es bien plus courageuse et forte qu'eux. Tu n'es encore presque qu'une enfant. Tu me troubles, je suis mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état-là Granger ? Tu me captives et tu m'enivres. Tu t'es endormie ton souffle régulier et paisible me berce. Ton doux visage me fascine, m'obsède. Je te trouve même belle. Le serment n'a pas d'importance finalement. Quoiqu'il arrive, je sais que je te protégerai, mais en silence. _

…

Deux semaines se sont écoulées comme ça, il venait très peu me voir. Il m'apportait mes plateaux et il pansait les blessures de mon dos. Mais quand il me soignait, il était différent, son masque de mépris disparaissait. Et doucement nous nous sommes rapprochés. Il a commencé à me parler sans agressivité. Et un jour tout s'est accéléré.

- On a un problème Granger ! Ma tante vient vérifier comment je te traite. Et elle ne va pas aimer ce qu'elle verra. Tu n'as quasiment plus aucune marque. Tu as plutôt l'air en forme. Ça ne va pas lui plaire. Je peux utiliser la magie pour te faire apparaître des bleus et...

- Elle ne sera pas dupe ! Cela ne marchera jamais. Frappe-moi.

- Pardon ?

- Frappe-moi… déchire ma robe ! Et attache-moi dans la cage.

- Je ne peux pas faire un truc comme ça !

- Alors je suis morte ! Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

- Tu as raison ! Je vais le faire. Mais tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

- Je préfère ça ! à ta tante. Vas-y.

Il me regarde, me caresse la joue et m'embrasse sur le front tout en me murmurant :

- Je m'excuse d'avance Granger pour ce que je vais faire !... Mais avant, Griffe-moi.

- Hein !

- Tu es plutôt du style à te défendre ! Alors griffe-moi ! Sinon jamais elle n'y croira.

Je me suis exécutée, je lui ai griffé la joue et le cou.

- ça va ? Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien ! J'en ai vu d'autre ! Tu es prête ?

- Ouais, je crois.

La première gifle me fend la lèvre, une autre s'abat sur ma pommette et une autre m'ouvre l'arcade. Heureusement qu'il me porte, je suis sonnée. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'il a déchiré ma robe. Il me dépose délicatement à l'intérieur de la cage, et m'attache aux barreaux.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je m'en remettrai ... Soufflai-je

- Maintenant écoute-moi ! Pour une fois dans ta vie écoute-moi ! Ne réagis surtout pas aux provocations de ma tante. Quoi qu'elle te dise, ne réagis pas. Promets-le-moi.

- Oui !... murmurai-je.

- Elle va arriver ! Tu te tais. Et tu n'écoute surtout pas ce que je vais dire. Je sais quoi lui dire, ce qu'elle aime entendre. Alors ! Prends sur toi. Ne dis rien.

Je vois Malefoy enlever sa chemise, ses chaussures et s'installer sur le lit. Aussitôt après l'immense porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à Bellatrix.

- Alors ! Elle vaut le coup au moins ?… plaisante -t'elle, en direction de Malefoy.

- J'ai connu mieux ! Elle, par contre je ne crois pas. Je suis son meilleur coup. Pas vraie sale chienne ?

Cette garce éclate de rire.

- Cela ne t'embête pas trop si je lui lance deux ou trois doloris !

- Non ! Je t'en prie ! Fais-toi plaisir.

Tout en riant, elle s'approche de moi, me regarde et me lance :

- Sale sang de bourbe ! Je suis sûre qu'elle aime ça en plus.

Elle lève sa baguette et après juste la douleur. Cette douleur qui parcours mon corps et me brise encore et encore.

- Stop Bellatrix ! Elle doit rester en vie, tu le sais.

- C'est plus fort que moi ! C'est bon je te la laisse ! Continue ton œuvre.

Une fois qu'elle a passé la porte, Malefoy se dirige vers moi.

- C'est bon, elle est partie. Accroche-toi !

Je le sens me soulever, machinalement je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Et je pose ma tête sur son torse. Il me dépose sur le sofa et il fait apparaître une potion.

- Bois ! Dans quelques minutes tu ne sentiras plus rien et tes plaies vont disparaître. Et tu vas dormir pour que ton corps récupère.

- Merci ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Cela me semble évident ! Pour te soigner.

- Justement ! Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Tu es si étrange, si bizarre que j'ai l'impression que tu me protèges d'eux en fait ! Et que tu es en train de les…

- Ne cherche pas ! J'ai mes raisons ... me dit-il, en me coupant la parole.

- Je suis perdue ! Je ne te comprends pas ! Tu fais exprès d'être infect. Mais en fait tu ne l'est pas. Je veux savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit j'ai un côté pile et un côté face.

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

- C'est la seule réponse que tu auras.

Depuis cet incident, il n'est plus le même. Il vient beaucoup plus souvent. A chaque fois, il m'apporte un livre. Il reste là, et il me regarde pendant que je lis. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il a l'air perdu et envahi par ses songes. Et il semble chercher des réponses. Son regard est si troublant, si envoûtant que je perds pied. Je ne comprends plus rien. Que cherche t-il vraiment ? Que veut-il ? Il évite d'être trop proche de moi. Mais en même temps ses yeux m'appellent, me cherchent. Et un soir, il s'est approché de moi. Il m'a délicatement attrapé par la nuque et lentement il m'a embrassé.

Un baiser remplit de tendresse et de passion. Un volcan en éruption, nos langues se sont trouvées et ne se sont plus lâchées. C'était comme un besoin vital. Mon corps tremble, parcouru de frissons. Sa bouche descend dans mon cou. Ses lèvres se délectent de mes épaules. Et moi, je m'évapore sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Ses mains commencent lentement à me déshabiller. Mais je le stoppe dans son élan.

- Arrête ! Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Tu as aimé Granger ! Je l'ai senti ! Et je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi ! Ton corps et tes soupirs te trahissent ! Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Cette nuit juste cette nuit ! Sois à moi ! Abandonne-toi dans mes bras ! Moi, je vais le faire.

- Non ! S'il te plaît ! Ne t'approche pas.

- Oh si.

Il m'attrape par les hanches et me colle de nouveau à lui. D'une main il me relève la tête et me force à le regarder. Mais j'évite son regard, je suis trop bouleversée et chamboulée.

- Regarde-moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Un petit effort Hermione ! Regarde-moi.

Sous le choc de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom, je relève la tête et je vois son regard. Un regard si sincère, si profond et si tendre. Que je suis touchée en pleine poitrine. Tout s'arrête autour de moi et j'oublie tout. La guerre, les mangemorts, où je suis. Et en cet instant, je ne vois plus que lui.

- Et maintenant ! Dis-moi que tu ne veux ! Mais dis-le-moi maintenant. Sinon je ne réponds plus de moi. J'ai tellement envie de toi. Et… toi aussi, je le sens. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je te protégeais plus que je le devais. Tu voulais des réponses. Et bien c'en est une autre. Cette nuit, je t'appartiens.

- …Drago !... Embrasse-moi !... murmurai-je.

Doucement ses lèvres capturent les miennes. Il me porte et m'allonge sur le lit. Il commence à me déshabiller. Et je me surprends à faire de même avec lui. Et très vite nos deux corps se trouvent, se rencontrent, s'apprivoisent et se lient. Je n'ai plus qu'un corps et lui aussi. Nos hanches sont collées entre elles. Nos souffles se mêlent et se mélangent. Tes mains dessinent mon corps. Ta bouche parcourt ma peau. Ta langue audacieuse s'amuse et fait danser mon corps. Je t'offre mon corps, il est devenu ton temple. Un temple que tu vénères, que tu idolâtres et que tu aimes. Tes caresses me laissent des marques de plaisirs sur ma peau. Nos gémissements s'emmêlent dans une symphonie fiévreuse. Je griffe ton dos de plaisirs. Ton souffle devient de plus en plus rauque et s'accélère. Nous sommes tous les deux proches de l'ultime plaisir. Et quand la délicieuse délivrance arrive, nos corps retombent, tremblant et parcouru de frissons. Quand je reprends doucement mes esprits, je suis blottie dans tes bras et tu me caresse le dos. Et je finis par m'endormir.

_**PDV de Drago :**_

_Parce que cette nuit fût des plus magiques grâce à toi, à tes bras et à ton sourire. Et de tes doux mots j'entends encore la mélodie. Tu es encore dans mes bras et tu es tellement belle. Parce que tu m'as donné envie de vivre cette nuit. Parce que j'ai dans le ventre un diamant, un joyau. Parce que cette nuit j'ai dans le cœur un volcan incandescent. Parce que cette nuit fût une danse. Parce que cette nuit m'a redonné le goût et l'envie. Parce que cette nuit fût une promesse de te revoir un jour. Parce que cette nuit ta peau contre la mienne m'a redonné l'espoir. Parce que cette nuit tu as cherché et tu as trouvé mon cœur. Je crois que je t'aime pour toujours. Je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! C'est insensé mais je l'aime. Je suis une marionnette et elle est les ficelles de ma vie. Foudroyé par ta lumière mon ange je suis tombé dans tes abîmes et je ne veux plus jamais en sortir. Et cette nuit, ma belle on va s'enfuir. Dans une heure tu seras libre. Et c'est maintenant. Maintenant que tout va se joue. Il faut que je te sorte des bras de Morphée. Et il faut que tu me fasses confiance.  
><em>

- Hermione ! Réveille- toi.

- Mummm !

- Il faut qu'on bouge ! Maintenant!

- Mummm ! Quoi ?

- En gros on s'enfuit ! Mais faut faire vite.

- Répète-moi ça !... dis-je, incrédule.

- Habille-toi avec ça ! Et tu me suis en silence ! Fais-moi confiance Hermione ! Si tout marche comme prévu, dans une heure tu seras libre.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Habille-toi et viens avec moi ! Fais-moi confiance. C'est ce soir ou jamais.

- Ce n'est pas si facile.

- Je me suis abandonné corps et âme dans tes bras cette nuit ! Et comme jamais. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris. Fais-moi confiance. Juste cette fois. Juste une fois.

J'ai donc enfilé cette tenue de Mangemort, tout comme la sienne. Et je l'ai suivi, hésitante mais silencieuse. La peur au ventre, glissant le long des couloirs silencieux et glacials. Arrivé près d'un tableau, il m'a prise par la main et a chanté une formule dans une langue étrange. D'un coup le tableau nous a aspirés à l'intérieur. La sensation est vraiment désagréable. On se sent comme étalé, collé, plaqué et bloqué. Impossible d'avancer.

- Dans cinq minutes les effets vont disparaître ! On pourra remarcher. Et on ira au prochain passage.

- Drago, on est où ?

- On est dans le tableau ! Et on va chez mon parrain. Ou plutôt dans un de ses tableaux. On passe d'un tableau à l'autre. De là-bas, on ira dans un autre tableau. Et plusieurs tableaux après on sortira dans un lieu où un portoloin nous attend. Il nous amènera près de l'entrée de la planque de l'ordre et des résistants. Mais on doit être discret et faire attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Et surtout aller vite.

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu m'emmènes vraiment là où se cache l'ordre, Harry et tous les autres ?

- Oui ! C'est la vérité ! Je ne te mens pas ! Je crois que les effets ont cessé. C'est bon pour moi et toi ? Tu peux remarcher ?

- Oui !

- Alors suis-moi ! C'est une course contre la montre jusqu'au portoloin. Notre absence a déjà dut être remarquée. Ils ne vont pas tarder à comprendre ce que j'ai fait ? Et ils vont nous rechercher. Et pas la peine de te faire un dessin, s'ils nous attrapent ! On est mort. Tous les deux. Je viens de les trahir.

- Comment ça Marche ? C'est quoi ce tableau ? Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?... demandais-je, en hâtant le pas.

- ça fait beaucoup de questions. J'ai écouté aux portes, pour apprendre la chanson du lendemain pour ouvrir le passage du tableau. J'ai attendu minuit et nous voilà. Les tableaux c'est de la magie noire. Chaque tableau a des passages dans d'autres tableaux. Il suffit juste de ne pas se trompe. Et comme je suis le premier à ouvrir le tableau principal, ils vont vite faire le rapprochement. Mon nom s'est inscrit sur la liste de vérification d'utilisation du tableau. Heureusement pour nous les couloirs étaient déserts. Plus on a de tableaux d'avance et plus on a une chance. Dans quatre tableaux, notre chemin va être plus dur à tracer pour eux ! Et une fois qu'on aura pris le portoloin, ce sera trop tard. Le portoloin est traficoté. Il est prévu pour nous deux et pour un seul voyage. Après il se désintègre. Je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions. On arrive au passage. Prête?

Exactement le même effet. Et on a enchaîné tableaux sur tableaux dans un rythme effréné. Sans menaces apparentes. Et puis au bout d'un certain temps, on est sortis d'un tableau dans une petite pièce, avec une plume posée sur une table. Une plume ! Voilà notre portoloin. La plume nous a amené dans une forêt immense avec ses arbres gigantesques. J'ai continué à le suivre. Au bout de vingt minutes, il s'est arrêté.

- Tu es libre ! C'est l'arbre derrière toi. C'est l'entrée ! Vas-y ! Ils savent que tu arrives.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Non !

- Drago ! Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne suis ni dans un camp ni dans l'autre.

- Tu as quand même pris partie !

- Juste un moment… pour toi ! Mais cela s'arrête là. Si je viens avec toi. Je vais être confronté tôt au tard à ma famille. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrai les tuer. C'est une question, un dilemme auquel je ne veux pas répondre. C'est plus fort que moi ! Même si je sais, qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à me tuer. Et de toute façon, l'entrée ne s'ouvrira que pour toi.

- Alors tu vas te faire tuer si tu retournes au Manoir !

- Mais je n'y retourne pas !

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- J'ai toujours voulu voyager ! Une vie de cavale. Allez vas-y ! Vas les rejoindre, ils t'attendent.

- Est-ce que je te reverrai un jour ?

- Seulement si tu as survécu à la fin de cette guerre ! Et tu as plutôt intérêt.

- J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu m'as sauvé.

- Maintenant oui ! J'ai fait un serment inviolable avec mon parrain. En contre- partie il sauvera ma mère ! Je ne sais pas où il va l'emmener, mais elle sera en vie. Au début c'était juste ça ! Un service contre un autre. C'est lui qui me l'a proposé. Après, tout à changé ! Je n'aurai pas supporté que quelqu'un te fasse du mal. Tu es devenue importante pour moi ! Je suis comme lié à toi. Reste en vie. Je reviendrai pour toi. Et je te retrouverai. Parce que… parce que je t'aime Granger ! Et s'il y a une petite chance pour que tu éprouves aussi quelque chose pour moi. Alors, Attend-moi.

Et il a disparu, comme ça. Il m'a sauvé, il m'aime, et il compte revenir. Et je pense que je l'aime aussi. La bataille finale et pour bientôt, je le sens. Vais-je survivre ? Vais-je le revoir ?…Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais. C'est que je vais l'attendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Résister**

Abasourdie par son brusque départ, il fallait que je réagisse. L'arbre derrière moi. Mes amis qui m'attendent. Je me tourne et m'approche doucement. Je respire profondément et je pose ma main sur l'arbre gigantesque. Un vortex lumineux m'aspire et me propulse dans une sorte grotte. Et là, mes yeux se posent sur Harry, Ron et M. Weasley.

- Hermione! C'est bien toi ?... hurle Harry.

- Harrrrrrrrr !

Des voix lointaines me sortent de mon état second. J'ai dû m'évanouir. Ma tête bourdonne. Et j'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Mais je reconnais les voix autour de moi. Ce sont celles de mes amis.

- Harry ! Regarde ! Elle revient à elle.

- Hermione ! Tu nous entends ? Tu peux parler ? Est-ce que ça va ?... me demande, Harry.

- Cela fait beaucoup de questions ! Je crois que je vais bien. On est où ?

- A l'intérieur d'une chaîne de vieilles chaînes de montagnes anciennes et magiques. Qui est protégée par de la très vieille magie.

- Et par les géants ! Ceux qui sont de notre côté. Ils sont plutôt féroces ... rajoute, Ron.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?... demandai-je.

- C'est la nouvelle planque de tous les combattants contre Voldemort ... me répond, Ron.

- Depuis quand ?

- Dernière question Hermione et après tu bois ce machin ... me dit, Harry.

- On est tous ici depuis ton enlèvement !... murmure, Ron.

- Pour être franche ! J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps.

- Tu as disparu depuis plus d'un mois ! Presque deux. Maintenant, bois… m'ordonne gentiment Harry.

- Tu es en sécurité maintenant Hermione ! Et dès que tu pourras remarcher. On va te faire découvrir « la cité enfouie », cachée dans un volcan. C'est à vingt minutes de marche. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir marcher ?... intervient M. Weasley.

- Oui ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Merci Merlin. Vous êtes en vie. Une cité, j'ai hâte de voir tout ça.

- Nous aussi on est très content de t'avoir retrouvé Hermione. On avait tous peur pour toi ... me dit, Harry.

Pas facile ce retour à la réalité. En deux mois tant de choses ont changées. L'ordre, les résistants de toute nature, tous réunis autour d'une seule cause aider Harry dans sa quête. Occuper et ralentir les mangemorts, pour laisser le champ libre à Harry et lui laisser plus de temps. On vit tous à l'intérieur d'un volcan, dans ses grottes et crevasses naturelles. Heureusement la magie a permis de faciliter l'aménagement. Tout est prévu, hôpital, cuisines, salles d'entrainement, salles de réunion. Et bien sûr des tentes magiques par centaines, pour accueillir des milliers de personnes. Le tout à l'intérieur du volcan éteint appelé « le volcan du bouclier ». Il qui s'étend sur 2500 kms. C'est immense. Une cité appelé « la cité enfouie». Ce n'est plus une planque. Mais toute une ville qui a pris vie ici, un refuge et un plan d'attaque.

Les jours passent, mais je suis toujours désorientée, perdue. Je me sens mal et je me sens seule. Je suis à la fois ravie de revoir mes amis proches et toutes ces personnes courageuses, mais je suis aussi déchirée. Une partie de moi est toujours ailleurs. Mes pensées secrètes s'adressent toujours à la même personne. Où est-il ? Est-il toujours en vie ? Va-t'il bien ? De cet amour interdit mais si puissant, je vis un véritable enfer. Etre obligée de mentir à mes meilleurs amis, j'en suis malade. Ils ne me le pardonneront peut-être jamais ! Et même s'ils savaient la vérité, ils ne l'accepteront peut-être pas. Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy ! Il a longtemps il était notre ennemie. Moi-même, je suis perdue.

Pour eux c'est blanc ou noir. On doit choisir un camp. Mais moi, je sais que tu as choisi. Mais en silence, en secret. Et puis « l'homme mystère» comme l'appelle les mangemorts. Je sais que c'est toi. Eux en sont convaincus. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends, mais c'est toi. Toi aussi tu risques ta vie. Tu es aussi fou qu'Harry et sa quête des Horcruxes. Harry est le résistant dans la lumière. Drago toi, tu es l'homme de l'ombre. Toi aussi tu es recherché. Tu es un traître à ton rang, à ton sang. Et j'ai peur pour toi ! Ils veulent ta mort.

La vie reprend doucement son cours. Harry quitte le refuge à la recherche des Horcruxes et autres maléfices, pendant de très longues périodes. En attendant son retour Ron et moi, on s'occupe autrement, finie la chasse aux Horcruxes pour nous deux. Ma tâche, décoder, étudier leurs tableaux, leurs passages secrets, les personnes qui l'empruntent…Grâce à mon évasion, le conseil est au courant de l'existence de ces tableaux. De grandes opérations ont été menées pour voler certains tableaux. Trois tableaux ont été volés. Même si les mangemorts les ont désactivés. On a réussi mon équipe et moi à découvrir le nombre de passages que renferme chaque tableau. Un tableau cache de cinq à dix passages. On a aussi des adresses, des noms, des lieux, des dates. Du coup des filatures ont commencées. La résistance s'organise, la bataille prend un tournant à notre avantage. Et pour aider Harry, on occupe les mangemorts. On parasite, trafique, sabote, piège, change les codes et les messages du Lord et de ses serviteurs. Harry doit encore trouver un Horcruxe et après il n'en restera plus qu'un, l'infâme serpent de Voldemort.

Deux mois ont passé depuis mon arrivée. Et tout est un peu compliqué, tendu entre mes amis et moi. Sauf Ginny qui me reste fidèle. Seul M. Weasley connait la vérité. Il a organisé en secret mon évasion avec Rogue et Drago. Et depuis qu'il sait tout, il me soutient. C'est grâce à lui que je peux communiquer avec Drago. Mais pour presque tout le monde, Drago a disparu. C'est un peu sa couverture, pour continuer son foutoir. Il est comme une trace invisible mais indélébile. C'est le saboteur numéro un. Comme c'est son monde, il connait son fonctionnement, ses règles, ses pièges. Et il sait où frapper pour faire mal. Deux repères de Mangemorts sont partis en fumée. Avec sa carte en signature : « une image avec une chaîne rompue. »

Mais je dois laisser planer le doute et le mystère. L'identité de l'homme mystère doit rester secrète, pour sa protection. Mais c'est très dur de ne pas pouvoir tout dire à Harry et Ron. Pour nos messages, je donne le mien à un homme du camp. C'est un Auror, il prend le message avec lui et quand il part en mission. A son retour, il me donne souvent un message. Ces jours-là. J'ai l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Et forcément, Harry et Ron se sont vite doutés d'un truc. Alors, ils ont commencé à poser des questions, à me surveiller. Ils ont fait des rapprochements, ils ont fouinés. Ils ont élaborés théories sur théories. Jusqu'au jour où ils se sont dangereusement approchés de la vérité.

- Hermione tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien Harry.

- Tu ne nous diras jamais la vérité ! Pas vrai Hermione.

- Je vous ai déjà tout raconté.

- C'est faux Hermione ! Et tu le sais très bien.

- Et tu veux savoir quoi ? Le nombre de coup de fouets ? Le nombre de doloris ?

- Non ! Je te parlais de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Malefoy ? Il c'est forcément passé un truc. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit ça me regarde ! C'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas en parler. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il serait en…

- Danger ! Oui, je sais. J'ai deviné. Et justement, on peut savoir depuis quand tu te soucies de la vie de la fouine ?

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Il m'a sauvée la vie. Ce n'est pas suffisant à tes yeux ?

- Je n'ai jamais dis-ça ! Je te rappelle qu'il avait fait un serment inviolable. Il était obligé.

- Harry ! C'est plus que ça.

- Justement ! C'est quoi le plus ?

- Je ne peux rien dire, Harry !

- C'est Ron qui a raison ! Tu as changé Mione !

- Je me suis fait torturer Harry ! Bien sûr que je suis différente ! Et, quand je me croyais perdue ! Il…il a été là ! Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre ! Mais juste de ne plus parler de lui !

- Je ne parlai pas de ça. Tu ne nous fais plus assez confiance pour nous dire la vérité. Je suis au courant pour vos messages avec Malefoy. Tu te rends compte que tu nous mets tous en danger. Et comme il s'agit de Malefoy, je veux savoir pourquoi ? Il se passe ou il s'est forcément passé un truc entre vous.

- Je ne suis pas la seule ici à communiquer avec quelqu'un. C'est tellement compliquer Harry.

- Alors ! Explique-nous Hermione ?... me demande Ron, qui venait d'arriver.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Ron ... soufflai-je.

- Elle ne dit toujours rien ?...demande, Ron à Harry.

- Rien de nouveau.

- Vous n'avez pas un truc à faire ? Chercher la piste du dernier Horcruxe ?... tentais-je.

- Tout est près ! J'ai une piste. Je pars dans cinq jours ... me répond, Harry.

- Merci de me le dire ... m'esclaffais-je.

- Tu ne nous dis pas tout non plus Hermione ... me balance, Ron.

- Vous me faites du chantage maintenant ? Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ... m'avoue, Harry.

- J'aimerai vous le dire ! Vraiment et ce qui est aussi dur pour moi ! Mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Pas cette fois.

- On peut toujours essayer de deviner ? Ron a une théorie étrange à ce sujet. Étrange mais intéressante. Tu veux la connaitre, Hermione ?

- Encore une ! Vas-y ! Explique.

- Ben voilà ! Ron pense que derrière l'homme mystère se cache peut être Drago. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Il pense aussi. Accroche-toi bien Mione ! Ron pense que Drago et toi, vous êtes peut-être ensemble.

- Je dois y aller ... m'écriais-je, en me sauvant.

- Harry ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Elle est partie. Elle s'est enfuie.

- Oui ! Parce que cette fois ! On a vu juste. Tu as vu sa tête ?

- Ouais ! La partie qui concerne elle et Arrrrrhhh ! Je n'arrive même pas à le dire. Tu crois que c'est possible qu'elle et Malefoy. Non, ce n'est pas possible.

- Et pourtant ! Ça explique tellement de choses ! Et ce qui m'intrigue ? C'est qu'elle n'est pas du style à faire un truc comme ça, sans raisons. Je pense qu'il y a une chance pour que cela soit sérieux entre eux.

- Mon père m'a dit un jour de me fier au jugement d'Hermione ! Qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Tu te rends compte. Que c'est cet enfoiré de Malefoy qui nous refile tous des tuyaux. Bordel de merde. C'est l'homme mystère ! Harry, je vais lui faire la peau.

- Je vais être pragmatique ! Ron, on lui fera peut-être la peau après la guerre ! Et il faut reconnaitre que pour l'instant, ces infos nous sont utiles. Et maintenant il y a Hermione à prendre en compte. Elle revient de loin. Et si elle a besoin de lui, il va falloir prendre sur nous.

- Je suis hors-circuit ! Maintenant au moins c'est clair. Je n'étais plus trop sûr de moi non plus de toute façon. Mais rien que d'imaginer Malefoy qui pose ses sales pattes sur Hermione. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

- On est deux ! On avait convenu entre nous que cela ne changerait rien entre Hermione et nous.

- C'est toujours d'actualité pour moi Harry ! Et pour toi ?

- Pour moi aussi ! Et en ce qui concerne Malefoy, je réserve mon jugement pour plus tard.

- En tout cas, c'est un grand malade ce type ! Il a fait exploser un des repères très important de l'autre « VoldeTruc ». Même si ça me fait mal de le dire. Mais il faut bien l'admettre, il est doué. Harry . Tue-moi ! Je viens de dire un truc sympa sur la fouine.

- Il doit utiliser un truc ! En tout cas pour l'instant, il l'utilise en notre faveur ! Et il est efficace.

- Et il fait tout ça pour Hermione ? Et sans être sous serment.

- Il le fait en partie grâce à elle.

- Alors ! Pourquoi il ne nous rejoint pas ? Pourquoi il ne se bat pas de notre côté ?

- Je pense ! Que c'est une bataille personnelle ! Une bataille contre lui ! Contre son éducation. Il se construit par lui-même ! Et on n'est pas vraiment amis avec lui. Les gens vont se méfier, même si le vortex s'ouvre. Et surtout il ne veut obéir à personne. Il fait cavalier seul.

- Seul maître de son destin ! Un peu comme toi, par moment quand tu quittes le camp. Sauf que lui c'est tout le temps.

- Un truc du genre ! Mais à l'avenir Ron, ne me compare plus jamais à Malefoy ! La pause est finie, on retourne s'entraîner. Ça va me défouler.

… **Du côté de Drago**

Quelque part en pleine nuit dans une forêt. Un jeune homme guette haut perché, tapit dans un arbre. Il prépare sa nouvelle embuscade ! Son objectif les rafleurs de cette zone. Inverser les rôles. Libérer les otages et faire prisonnier les rafleurs. Facile, cette zone est moins protégée depuis ma dernière explosion. Voldemort a d'autres priorités. Ce jour-là, le jour de l'explosion, des têtes importantes sont tombées. J'ai fait un sacré coup. Le temps que tout se réorganise, c'est un peu la pagaille dans les rangs du Lord. Ils commettent des erreurs, des imprudences. Et par moment, ils sont si prévoyants, aveuglés par leurs fiertés, leurs supériorités. Tout cela fait bien mon affaire.

Les rapts, les exécutions…existent toujours. Mais rien n'arrête la machine infernale qui est en route. L'étau se resserre autour de Voldemort ! Il a subi beaucoup de pertes ces derniers temps. Il existe deux Quartiers généraux. Aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. L'un est pour la liberté « la cité enfouie ». L'autre est pour la destruction, l'esclavage « le quartier du lord ». Et au milieu, il y a tous ceux qui essayent de survivre. Toutes ces villes et leurs habitants assiégés. Tous ces gens pris au piège qui essayent de résister ! Le Lord perd petit à petit de sa puissance ! Son règne s'émiette ! Les gens veulent se battre ! Le monde magique se réveil de sa torpeur ! « La cité enfouie », ces mots résonnent aux oreilles de Voldemort. Ces trois mots annoncent sa mort et la fin de son règne.

Cette cité est trop loin, trop bien cachée, trop bien protégée, trop puissante pour Le Lord. Chaque sorcier et Etre magique qui y vivent renforce sa puissance. Et tous les jours, des personnes migrent vers « la cité enfouie ». L'entrée, le vortex s'ouvre uniquement aux personnes qui sont de son côté. Elle filtre toute seule, aucun moyen de forcer son antre. Un rempart, un bouclier à toute épreuve. Si elle veut, elle peut même devenir invisible. Et plus les jours passent, plus cette cité devient dangereuse. Un grand nombre de personnes afflue des quatre coins du monde magique. La résistance est forte, elle attaque, s'organise, complote à l'abri de tous. L'issue de la guerre s'annonce, et la chance tourne en notre faveur.

Le Lord, lui, doit faire face aux menaces d'Harry, aux résistants. Et en plus, il doit essuyer des sabotages, des pertes. Et accessoirement, il y a moi, l'homme à abattre. Une véritable chasse à l'homme est ouverte. Un homme mort, je suis un homme mort, s'ils me mettent la main dessus. Ma technique de fantôme, de saboteur est très simple. J'ai un petit cadeau que m'a laissé mon parrain. Un objet d'une autre époque, unique et très puissant. Je le porte autour du cou et il me protège de ses effets. C'est un sablier capable de figer le temps, dans un espace d'environ dix mètres. On le retourne et il commence son œuvre. Tout reste en suspend, jusqu'aux derniers grains de sable. J'ai environ un peu plus de vingt minutes devant moi. Et je peux agir à ma guise. Toute personne qui entre dans le champ d'action du sablier se fige sur place. Une fois la zone figée, je désarme et m'empare des baguettes des rafleurs. Je les ligote, les bâillonnent. Je libère les prisonniers, en leur laissant au préalable un message avec la marche à suivre. Et je disparais, sans laisser de trace. J'agis de la même façon pour tous mes sabotages, pour lire les messages sur les mangemorts… Pour l'instant je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. J'ai quelques blessures ! Surtout une à l'épaule qui va me laisser une sacrée cicatrice. Mais rien de trop grave.

Et au menu de ce soir, seulement deux rafleurs et dix prisonniers. Et maintenant à moi de jouer. C'est le bon moment. Je bondis de mon arbre et dix minutes plus tard… je disparais dans l'ombre de la forêt. Laissant derrière moi deux rafleurs aux mains de leurs victimes désormais libres. En marchant en vue d'une planque pour le reste de la nuit, je pense à elle, toujours à elle. Malgré le danger qui me guette, qui rôde, mon esprit ne pense qu'à elle. J'ai au moins un point commun avec Potter. Je suis aussi rechercher que lui. A la différence que moi, Le Lord me veut mort. Ils savent qui je suis, qui se cache derrière « l'homme mystère et ses cartes » J'ai trahi ! J'ai apporté le coup de grâce en sauvant Hermione. Ma vie ne tient qu'aux grains de sables de mon sablier et à elle. Alors je continue, je bouge, je ne reste jamais plus de deux jours au même endroit. Il m'arrive même de quitter le pays. Je me planque un peu partout. Dans les montagnes, les forêts, les maisons abandonnées et même dans son monde à elle, le monde moldu. Je me fais oublier pendant quelques jours. Et je reviens, je reviens toujours. Plus jeune, j'ai souvent fuit la violence de mon père ! Me cacher, me réfugier, disparaître. Je sais faire. Et j'en connais des endroits, des planques insoupçonnées. Ils me trouveront peut-être un jour ! Mais je ne vais pas leur faciliter la tâche. Je me raccroche à mes souvenirs, son sourire, ses yeux, sa voix, sa peau.

_PDV Drago_

_Je vous dirai ma vie. Je vous livrerai tout. Je vous dirai les codes, les chiffres, et tous mes secrets les plus interdits. Mais je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle ! Jamais je ne nous parlerai d'elle. Elle est mon talisman. Mon secret. Elle est plus que ma vie. Elle est là pour guider mes pas. Elle mon ciel et ma terre. Elle a un contrat avec ma vie. Et moi, son amant dans mes rêves je la retrouve. Toi, ma jolie petite histoire, ma folie. J'ai bien reçu tous tes messages, je les ai lus pages après pages. Tes mots qui te vont tellement bien. En quelques mots, en quelques phrases, je sais tous tes tourments. Tu désires me voir, tu as peur pour moi et moi j'ai peur de te perdre . Le danger est tapi dans l'ombre. Guettant nos moindres faux pas. Alors nous ne nous verrons pas. Nous utiliserons nos souvenirs et le goût de notre peau. Nous nous aimerons en silence. L'essentiel c'est de vivre et de nous retrouver. Ma belle tes yeux m'éclairent, de t'avoir eu un instant dans mes bras, tu en as chamboulé mon existence. Et j'en suis tellement fier. Je ne tricherai pas avec toi. Mes mains ne te mentiront pas. Tu es la clé des secrets de mon être. Tu as brisé les chaînes de mon enfer. Tu m'as délivré de mes liens. J'ai tant besoin de toi ! De te voir ! Mais là-bas, loin de mes bras tu es sauve, en sécurité. Je puise ma force en te sachant à l'abri. S'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je sombre ! Mais peut être qu'un jour je t'emmènerais dans un endroit charmant ! Un endroit loin de toute cette folie. J'ai tant besoin d'y croire. Peut être qu'avec le temps et à force d'espérer on se retrouvera. Ici ! Pour moi tout est joué d'avance. Tout peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Et si la mort m'emporte ! Oublie-moi ! Et promets-moi de survivre quoi qu'il arrive. _

**Du côté de la cité enfouie**

- Hermione ! Réveille-toi ! Tu fais un cauchemar ...me chuchote, Ginny.

- J'éta…J'étais…

- C'est bon Hermione ! Tout va bien ? Tu me fiches la trouille quand tu passes des nuits comme ça. Tu peux m'en parler et tu peux m'en parler de la façon que tu veux.

- Merci ! Je fais toujours le même cauchemar. Ça commence…

Et, je lui ai tout raconté. D'abord le piège tendu en pleine nuit pour m'enlever. Ce soir-là, j'avais fait l'erreur de croire à un message venant de l'ordre. J'ai suivie les instructions. Je me suis rendue à l'endroit indiqué. Et, ce n'est pas Lupin qui m'attendait. Mais Bellatrix et Lucius Malefoy. J'ai essayé de me défendre. Mais en plus des sorts, ils m'ont vite rouée de coups. J'ai finie par perdre connaissance. Apparemment, j'ai mis deux jours à revenir à moi. J'ai entendu Bellatrix s'en plaindre. Ils m'ont forcée à boire des potions de guérisons. Et dès que j'allais mieux, ils recommençaient. Leur jouet préféré un fouet. Ils me soignaient et ils renouvelaient le fouet, les sorts. J'ai fini pas perdre la notion du temps. Ils me privaient presque de ma vie, me la redonnait. La mort m'aspirait et au dernier moment, la vie revenait. Et cet engrenage pouvait durer toute la journée. Cela pouvait durer des heures entières. Quand ils en avaient fini avec moi, ils prenaient le soin de ne pas me guérir. En me laissant un ou deux jours dans cet état.

J'en ai passé des heures collées dans mon sang, ma sueur et mes larmes. Je les entendais rire, s'amuser et chanter au bout du couloir. Dans les premiers moments, je me suis battue mais j'ai très vite comprise que cette cellule noire était sans issue. Ils ont frappés fort pour que je m'incline. Et ils y sont arrivés, je voulais que tout s'arrête. Je voulais mourir. Les Mangemorts, les plus fous… Ils torturent physiquement et mentalement, violent, tuent… J'avais tellement peur ! J'étais si seule !

- Hermione ! Je suis tellement désolée ! On ne t'a pas abandonnée. On te cherchait ... S'inquiète, Ginny.

- Je le sais ! Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Je parle de moi .J'ai flanchée ! J'ai perdu tout espoir de me battre.

- Personne ne te juge ! Au contraire ! On trouve tous que tu as été très courageuse ... me rassure, Ginny !

- C'est parce qu'il a été là.

- Drago ?... risqua Ginny.

- Oui ! Au début, j'ai cru que le pire arrivait ! Je le détestais tellement, je pensais savoir ce qui m'attendait ! Mais malgré tout, j'allais me battre. Jamais je ne lui aurais donné la satisfaction de me voir tomber, de me voir briser. A ce moment-là, cela a été comme un détonateur. Une force venue d'ailleurs. J'allais tenir. Et quoiqu'il me fasse. Mais de tous les scénarios que j'avais imaginés. Jamais ! Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer ce qui allait se passer.

- Mais les choses ont changées ! Enfin ! Il a changé !

- Oui ! Au début, il était si ambigu. Dangereux, violent, il ne laissait rien transparaître. Mais, il aurait pu me faire tellement de choses. Et, il n'a jamais rien fait. Et puis, sa façon de me regarder à changer ! Il est devenu plus tendre. Il avait de longs silences, de rares sourires et toujours un air si inquiet et tendu. Un jour sa tante est venue vérifier le travail de son neveu. Ce jour-là, il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de me frapper ! Ginny ! Si tu avais vue son regard à ce moment-là. Il était anéanti. Les jours qui ont suivis après, il passait presque tout son temps avec moi. Et la nuit, avant notre fuite, tous les deux on a… On était sensé se détester, mais…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je tiens à lui. Ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est là et c'est fort. Ça me colle à la peau. Les temps ont changés. Les gens eux aussi changent. Il a changé. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. Bien sûr ! Je sais très bien qu'il était tenu par un serment inviolable au début mais...

- Mais c'est vite devenu autre chose.

- Oui ! Petit à petit, je l'ai découvert sous un autre angle ! Sa sincérité, ses mots, ses sourires, sa douceur, sa façon de me protéger, ses regards, ses gestes ! Il m'a émue, il m'a touchée. Je me suis laissée apprivoiser et même approcher ! Et, j'ai aimé ! Et il me manque ! Je pense tout le temps à lui !... m'effondrais-je, dans les bras de Ginny.

- Il a l'air malin et rusé ! Il s'en sortira ! Tu finiras par le revoir ! Apparemment lui, il compte dessus ! Tu as des nouvelles ?

- Il est toujours en vie ! Par contre ! Il ne veut pas qu'on prenne le risque de se voir ! Trop dangereux selon lui !

- Il n'a pas tort ! Tu sais de plus en plus de personnes s'interrogent sur Drago. D'autres feront le lien entre lui et l'homme mystère. Sa description fait déjà le tour. Un homme grand, assez fort, les yeux clairs. Avec une cape noire, un masque, avec la marque des mangemorts, donc forcement un ancien Mangemort. Cet homme fantôme rassemble des foules. Si le lord, lui, ne veut pas que ça s'ébruite. Ici c'est différent. Tout le monde en parle. Tout le monde cherche à savoir qui se cache derrière ce mystérieux personnage ? Harry et Ron les premiers.

- Depuis hier ! Ils savent ! Ils ont devinés. Mais je sais que je ne t'apprends rien Ginny ?

- Oui ! Mais au moins, tu en as parlé. A ce sujet ! Ça fait quoi d'être avec un héros masqué ? Quand tout va se savoir. Tu te rends compte. Que tu vas faire un paquet de jalouse.

- C'est vrai, qu'il a un masque ! Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. En ce moment, je suis plutôt avec un fantôme et son souvenir. Je ne suis logée à la même enseigne que toutes ses fans.

- A la différence près, qu'il n'y a qu'à toi qu'il envoie des messages. Je pense que cela compte dans l'équation ! En tout cas. Il est là, quelque part. Et, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas près d'aller bien loin.

- Merci Ginny ! Je n'en pouvais plus de garder ça pour moi. Pourtant je ne devrais pas en parler.

- On n'en parlera pas ! Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni moi ! Je ne vais pas te mentir. Ils vont avoir besoin de temps pour avaler la pilule. Mais ils ne sont pas contre. Laisse- leur du temps pour se faire à cette idée. Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi. Mais on est là ! Tu n'es pas seule. Et tu peux me parler de lui. Quand tu veux.

- Merci ! Je suis soulagée ! C'est comme un poids qui s'enlève ! Maintenant, vous savez ! Et vous êtes toujours là !

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Et maintenant, parlons fille. Je veux des détails.

- Pas question ! Je t'en pose des questions sur Harry et toi ?

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Sur-ce ! Bonne nuit Ginny ! Et merci.

- De rien Mione, à demain.


	3. Chapter 3

_**COMBATTRE  
><strong>_

_**PVD de Drago**_

Cette fois, mon périple m'a conduit jusqu'en Finlande du côté de ses terres magiques. Je ne suis pas n'importe où, je suis dans la mangrove finlandaise. « La Mangrove de l'oubli » ou « la reine du sang », un endroit fabuleux mais encore plus dangereux. Remplis de marécages hostiles aves ses monstres marins. Une multitude de plantes carnivores, de fleurs toxiques comme l'hellébore (fleurs vertes dont le poison s'attaque au système cardio-vasculaire) et les Brugmansia pourpre (fleurs dont les spores provoquent des hallucinations mortelles) et d'autres encore, dont le poison brûle la peau. Une nature époustouflante, envoûtante et mortelle. Sans oublier les feux follets, capable de rendre fou. Ces petites flammes, des âmes déchues qui hantent les marais à la recherche d'êtres vivants pour les tourmenter et les absorber.

Surtout ne rien consommer, de tout ce qui pousse et provient de la mangrove. Ne pas boire d'eau, ne pas manger de champignons, ni de fruits, ni baies. Sinon on s'endort, engloutis et avalés par les racines de la mangrove. Elle s'étend sur des milliers de kilomètre avec des roseaux, des herbes géantes. Des forêts de palétuviers blancs, rouges, noirs et gris qui s'étendent à perte de vue. Dans ses eaux sombres et profondes se cachent des créatures dangereuses et sournoises. Des monstres mi-serpents, mi-dragons : les « Vouivre ». Leurs corps sont couverts d'épaisses écailles qui les rendent quasi invulnérables. Avec une énorme gueule d'un rouge vif crachant du feu, et des griffes acérées comme des lames de rasoirs. C'est un monstre qui se déplace en rampant sur le sol, et dans l'eau il fuse comme une torpille. Et mon dernier tête à tête avec l'une d'entre elles ne c'est pas très bien passé. Une cicatrice de plus sur l'omoplate cette fois. Sale bête, elle était à deux doigts de me bouffer. Dans un geste désespéré, je lui ai crevé l'œil et j'en ai profité pour me faire la malle.

Ici sur ces terres magiques et dangereuses, je traque mes proies. Deux jours que je suis sans relâche les traces de cinq Mangemorts. Eux aussi, ils pistent quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui. Leur proie n'est autre qu'Harry Potter, parti sur les traces d'un Horcruxe. Le survivant. À une époque, je l'aurai peut-être tué. Mais aujourd'hui nos querelles semblent si lointaines. Notre but est le même. Et comme le dit un dicton moldu « Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ». Aujourd'hui, je vais me battre à ses côtés. Je suis planqué dans l'arbre juste au dessus d'eux. Et cinq contre un. Ce n'est pas très loyal comme combat. Ces Mangemorts, ils n'ont aucun code d'honneur. Du coup, moi non plus. J'ai pris tout le monde par surprise. Et mes premières victimes les deux Mangemorts qui s'approchent trop près de Potter. Je bondis de mon arbre, baguette à la main à côté de Potter…Et là, tout c'est passé très vite.

- Sectumsempra ! Sectumsempra !…hurlai-je, en direction des deux Mangemorts. Ils s'effondrent au sol pris de convulsions, se vidant de leur sang. Leurs corps lacérés de coupures profondes.

- Sectumsempra !... Crache les autres Mangemorts dans ma direction.

-Protecto !...criais-je.

Sous l'effet des sorts, une fumée opaque a obscurci notre champ de vision. Le choc fut si brutal qu'il a envoyé les mangemorts s'écraser sur les arbres. L'un d'eux se relève plus vite, et deux Stupéfix ont fusés dans l'air. L'un dans ma direction que j'évitais de justesse, en me jetant au sol. Et l'autre lancé par Harry. Qui lui, ne rata pas sa cible. Le Mangemort qui s'en était pris à moi, figé comme une statue. Plus que deux. Maintenant c'est un contre un. Chacun son Mangemort dans un duel avec à la clé un seul survivant, le vainqueur. Un duel à mort contre deux vikings sanguinaires et très en colère. L'un style Loki (dieu des enfers) pour Harry. Et l'autre, le mien avec un petit côté Terrifik (un Viking très cruel et très barbare). Bref, un jeu d'enfant un combat équitable. Très vite une averse de sorts, de boucliers fusent tout autour de nous. Notre champ de bataille se recouvre d'un épais brouillard parsemé d'éclairs de couleurs. Du vert, du rouge, du violet, du bleu... Chaque sort lancé est comme un coup de tonnerre qui claque dans l'air.

Plusieurs Avada Kedavra ont été lancés des deux côtés et tous évités. Mais d'autres sorts nous atteignent. Un sectumsempra a rouvert ma plaie à l'omoplate. Harry a été blessé à la jambe et à l'épaule. Au bout de longues minutes de luttes acharnées, nos forces, nos corps s'épuisent. La fin du combat approche. Harry dans une tentative audacieuse a réussi à emprisonner son Mangemort dans les racines d'une plante toxique. Il a utilisé un sort d'un nouveau genre, un mélange entre un sort de ligotage, un sort de croissance et d'écrasement. Et vu les craquements des os, Loki est reparti dans ses enfers pour de bon. Quand à moi, c'est un peu la crise. Après avoir échappé à plusieurs sortilèges impardonnables, je me suis fait piéger par un sort de ligotement. Je me débats comme une furie, contre des chaînes enchantées qui se resserrent de plus en plus et commencent à percer mes chairs. Terrifik m'a pris dans ses filets et il s'amuse avec moi. Il s'apprête à m'infliger le coup fatal. Mais soudain mes chaînes disparaissent. Et je vois mon adversaire s'écrouler au sol sous un Avada Kedavra lancé par Potter, qui en a certainement fini avec son Mangemort. Potter s'écroule à bout souffle juste à côté de moi. De longues minutes passent, nous permettant à tous les deux de reprendre notre souffle. Harry est le premier à se relever et à briser la glace.

- C'était moins une ! Je crois qu'on est quitte. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ?...me demande Harry, tout en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Merde Potter ! Comment que tu sais que c'est moi …C'est Hermione qui…

- Non ! J'ai deviné tout seul ! Enfin avec Ron. On a fait des rapprochements !

- Forcément ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de fouiner ! Et après c'est moi que vous appelez la fouine !

- C'est toi le spécialiste des surnoms ! Nous on réplique. Donc c'est vraiment toi l'homme mystère !

- Ben ouais ! Et beaucoup d'autres ont devinés ?

- Les gens commencent à se poser des tas de questions. Il y a des rumeurs. Certains en sont de plus en plus convaincus ! Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais par ici ?

- J'étais sur la piste de ces cinq malades. En parlant de ça, tu vas faire quoi du seul survivant ?

- Je l'emmène avec moi. Lupin va se faire une joie de l'interroger.

- Potter ! Je dois partir. Tu ne m'as pas vu !

- Pas de problème ! Merci du coup de main.

- Tu l'as dit on est quitte ... Et Potter ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Tu parles d'Hermione ?

- Et de qui d'autre pourrais-je parler ?

- Elle va bien.

- Tu pourras lui dire que je…

- Que ?

- Que rien. Laisse tomber Potter !

- Je dois lui dire quoi au juste ? Que tu penses à elle ? Que tu l'aimes ? Un truc de ce style?

- Et oui Potter ! Un truc de ce style.

- Je lui dirai Malefoy ! Tu dois savoir qu'elle aussi, elle pense à toi. Elle est vraiment inquiète pour toi.

- Alors dit lui… Que je vais bien.

- Malefoy ! T'as un truc pour soigner tes blessures ?... me demande, Harry.

- Je me débrouille !...lui lançais-je, en commençant à partir.

- Attend ! Attrape ! C'est une potion de soins. Prends. J'en ai d'autres.

- Merci ! Fait gaffe à toi Potter. Il y a d'autres Mangemorts cachés dans les marais du côté nord. Et évite de croiser les Vouivres ! Ce n'est vraiment pas commode comme bestiole !

- Merci ! Mais ça je le savais déjà. Fait gaffe à toi aussi Malefoy. Et débrouille-toi pour rester en vie . Et dans cinq jours, si tu pouvais te trouver vers l'autre entrée secrète de la cité ! Vers minuit, ce serait bien.

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ferai un truc pareil ?

- Je ne tends pas de piège Malefoy ! Viens et tu verras. Et au fait sympa ton costume Malefoy !

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. Ne tente pas trop ta chance Potter ! Je viendrais peut- être !

- Tu pourrais le regretter si tu ne venais pas !

Maintenant c'est chacun sa route, chacun son chemin avec son destin. Et moi, je laisse la Mangrove à Potter et je me casse de là. Je retourne dans mes forêts et je vais me rapprocher doucement de la cité enfouie. Potter à éveiller ma curiosité. J'aimerais croire que c'est pour la revoir. Mais pourquoi il ferait un truc pareil ? On n'est pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde lui et moi. Et puis maintenant qu'il sait qui se cache derrière l'homme mystère, il veut peut être me pomper des infos. Ce que je fais déjà par le biais de mes sources ! Alors ça n'a pas de sens. Et quand à me confier une mission, c'est de l'ordre de l'impossible ! Jamais Potter ne ferait un truc pareil. On ne se fait pas vraiment confiance tous les deux. Alors tout me ramène à elle. Et si seulement…

…

**Cité enfouie cinq jours plus tard**. _**PDV d'Hermione**_

Depuis qu'Harry est revenu de sa dernière chasse, la cité est en ébullition. Encore une victoire pour Harry et la résistance. Plus qu'un Horcruxe à avoir. Nagini, le fidèle serpent de Voldemort, cette fois nous y sommes presque, la bataille finale se faufile à nos portes. La fin des temps ou une ère nouvelle s'annoncent. Dans ces temps incertains, mes pensées divaguent. Harry l'a vu ! Il a vu Drago ! Ils se sont battus côte à côte, sans s'entretuer après. Et il va bien. Il est toujours en vie. Il pense toujours à moi. Et…

- Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ?... suppliais-je, encore.

- Hermione ! Pour je ne sais plus combien de fois ! Oui . il est toujours en vie. Et oui il va bien. Et non. Je ne sais pas où il va?... s'exaspère, Harry !

- Et en plus il parait qu'il t'aime! Enfin c'est ce que pense Harry. Ça va me tuer !... rajoute, Ron.

- Et pourtant ! Je crois qu'il aime vraiment Hermione !... rajoute, Harry !

- Ah, non Harry . Ne le redis pas. Ça me fait mal aux oreilles !... gémit, Ron.

- Tu peux changer de disque Ron ! Drago a aidé Harry je te signale ! ... m'enflammai-je.

- Oui ! Je sais. Mais c'est Malefoy. Et quand je me souviens de tout ce qu'il a pût nous faire ! Ça me…

- Ça te quoi ? Ron ? C'est le passé ... m'agaçais-je.

- Ce n'est pas facile à accepter ce qui se passe entre vous. On parle de Malefoy. Il va me falloir du temps ! Quoiqu'il fasse !... me répond, Ron.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Il était sensé représenter tout ce que je déteste ! Et en fait. Je crois que c'est tout le contraire. Je ne sais même pas si je le connais ! Je ne me l'explique même pas moi-même. Mais c'est comme ça !

- Et moi ? J'aimerais bien qu'on me demande comment je vais. Si je me sens d'attaque à affronter Voldemort et son serpent. Serpent qui …Je vous le rappelle est _**le dernier Horcruxe**_. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un champ de bataille en plus ! Prenez un peu sur vous tous les deux !... s'emporte, Harry !

- Tu as raison Harry ! Si on changeait de sujet ... répond Ron.

- Je suis désolée Harry ! Tu sais très bien qu'on pense aussi à toi quand tu pars. On est tous très inquiets quand tu pars seul.

- C'est bon vous deux ! On passe à autre chose.

Après ce froid, cette petite mise au point, on a recommencé à parler de tout et de rien. De la bataille finale qui se profile à l'horizon. Des nouveaux arrivants et des dernières nouvelles venant de l'extérieur. De l'interrogatoire du Mangemort, des informations qu'il nous a communiquées. Des derniers plans et attaques mise au point. Et surtout de tous nos projets, nos envies après la guerre… Et le soir, tout en marchant vers nos tentes. Tous plongés dans nos lointaines pensées secrètes, Harry m'a glissé discrètement un petit mot dans la poche de ma cape. Un mot où il me donne rendez-vous vers onze heures ce soir devant sa tente.

- Harry ! Mais bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien de grave ! Suis-moi. Et chut. Pas de bruit.

- Harry ! Tu me donnes rendez-vous en pleine nuit ! Tu me demandes de te suivre, sans faire de bruit. Ça fait presque une heure qu'on marche dans les galeries. Galeries que d'ailleurs je ne connaissais pas. Alors mince Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ou je… Woua ! C'est quoi cet endroit ? C'est quoi cette cascade ?

- Je t'avais aussi demandé de ne pas me poser de questions ! De toute façon, on est arrivé ... s'amuse, Harry.

- Arrivé où ? C'est vraiment paradisiaque. Mais je le répète. Qu'est qu'on fait là ? Prendre une douche de minuit ?

- Pas tout à fait ! Derrière la cascade se cache l'autre entrée secrète pour la cité. C'est une caverne souterraine protégée d'un bouclier.

- Ok ! Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça cette nuit. Cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

- Non ! Parce que cette nuit. Quelqu'un qui tient à toi, T'attend derrière la cascade.

- Hein ? C'est…

- Oui ! C'est lui. Ben, Vas-y. Qu'est ce que t'attend?

- Merci ! Harry.

- De rien Mione ! Mais je t'interdis de le suivre ! Rendez-vous ici à huit heures. Tu me promets ?

- Promis Harry.

_**PDV d'Hermione**_

J'arrive à me glisser derrière la cascade, t'apercevoir me fait quitter la terre ferme. Pourtant sans avoir besoin de te regarder plus longtemps. Je sens déjà la chaleur d'un autre langage qui s'installe entre nous. Alors les violons tournent, mes souvenirs dansent, tout se bouscule, tout se mélange. Je suis en tête à tête avec un ange au sourire éclatant d'un prince charmant caché derrière sa cape de mystère.

S'il vous plaît. Pourvu que les secondes deviennent des heures et les heures des jours. Il est là et j'ai le cœur en flamme. Un feu d'artifice explose au creux de mon ventre. Face à face sans bouger, perdus dans nos regards. Je te devine. Nous deux c'est tellement différent si intense, si vrai et si étrange, si inattendu. Ce trouble nous brûle. Le trouble d'une vie.

Tes mains frôlent mes hanches, ton souffle glisse sur mon cou. Et nos bouches ne mettent pas longtemps à se trouver manquant très vite d'oxygène. Tes lèvres naviguent sur mon corps. Un feu s'allume entre nos deux corps scellés. Deux amants qui se perdent en s'aimant suspendus dans le temps, dans un souffle irréel. Dans nos soupirs et dans notre corps à corps, je m'évapore. Sous tes doigts ma peau se transforme en brasier incandescent. Quand je fais l'amour avec toi. J'entre dans une autre danse. Je ne pense plus à rien. J'oublie pour un instant tout ce qui nous attend. Oublier demain pour cette nuit. Oublier que demain tu vas repartir. Ne vivre que pour ce moment passionnel et charnel entre nous. Mes mains enlacées dans les tiennes. Mes yeux noyés dans les tiens. Mon corps sur le tien. L'extase d'un instant seulement à nous. Nichés dans notre refuge à l'abri de tous, bercés par le doux murmure de la cascade.

Quand tu arranges mes cheveux, j'ai le cœur qui tremble. Si près de moi et pourtant, je sens que tu m'échappes déjà. Le jour se lève et puisque tu vas partir dans l'ombre qui te guette. Il faut que j'apprenne à l'accepter à défaut de le comprendre. Et loin de tout, loin de la cité, loin de moi… il y aura toi. Toi et la mort qui te court après. Que les vents te mènent loin de moi puisse que je ne peux t'en empêcher. Mais garde en mémoire cette nuit. Cette nuit sera ta force. Sache que moi. Je la garderais comme une empreinte, une trace de toi en moi ! Une trace indélébile. Dans ton exil, garde en mémoire notre histoire. Et parce que j'ai tant besoin que tu aies besoin de moi. Autant que j'ai besoin de toi. Dans ton exil qui arrive, essaie d'apprendre à me revenir. Mais pour l'instant, garde-moi encore au creux de tes bras.

- Drago !

- Mumm !

- C'est quoi ces marques de griffes !... demandais-je, passant mes doigts dessus.

- Un tête à tête avec une Vouivre qui a mal tourné ! Elle a voulu me bouffer ! Et comme elle n'a pas réussi ! Elle m'a laissée un petit souvenir au passage.

- Ce n'est pas si petit que ça. Et celles sur le bras ? Sur l'épaule ?

- C'est le résultat de certaines confrontations avec des types pas sympas. Au moins tu pourras me reconnaître facilement. T'as plus qu'à les compter.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça pour te reconnaître.

- J'hésite encore entre t'embrasser ou te serrer dans mes bras à t'étouffer.

- Alors reste ! Reste avec moi. Ne pars pas... suppliais-je, blottie dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester ! Maintenant je décide tout seul. Je fais les choses à ma manière. Là-dehors c'est mon combat. Et ma place n'est pas ici, pas encore.

- C'est mon combat à moi aussi ! Je ne te comprends pas.

- Il faut que je le fasse. Ici ! Je ne suis pas utile.

- Alors ! Et moi ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Je me situe où ?

- Je suis venu… Je suis là non ?

- Oui, sur le point de repartir.

- Partir ! Oui ! Mais cela ne veut pas dire te quitter.

- C'est quoi la différence ?

- La différence c'est que… Que c'est à toi que je pense quand je suis loin de toi, loin de tes bras, loin de tes mains. Je ne crois pas à grand-chose, mais ce que je crois, c'est en toi. En toi et en ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es celle que j'ai choisie envers et contre tous. Quand je suis perdu. Quand je doute de moi. Quand je ne crois plus en rien. Quand tout devient obscur autour de moi. Ton sourire, ton regard, ton odeur, ta peau. Tout me rappelle pourquoi. Pourquoi je fais tout ça. Tu es ma lumière étrange dans ce monde effroyable. Ma douce folie. Mon envie. Tu es comme mon soleil. Tu es ma lumière. Et moi je suis l'ombre !

- Mon astre de nuit ! Toi et moi, un peu comme la lune et le soleil.

- Deux astres qui ne peuvent pas souvent se rencontrer.

- Mais qui font des étincelles ! Quand ils se rencontrent. Et tu crois qu'ils pourraient encore se retrouver ?

- Peut être !... Sorcière, Je t'aime !

Il est parti quelques heures après, sous un ciel si bleu. Il est parti flirter avec son autre idylle « le danger ». Et quoique je fasse, je reste seule et je pense à lui. Rien ne l'efface de mon esprit. Mes lèvres en tremblent encore, j'ai tant de choses à te dire encore. Et moi, je compte sur toi pour me revenir. Même là-bas, loin de moi, je n'oublierais ni ta voix ni ton visage. Là-bas, il y a les sorts, le sang, le feu, les mangemorts, les tempêtes et le diable qui t'attendent. Là-bas, les dangers sont à portée de tes mains. Solitaire dans ce monde qui part à la dérive, dans ce pays de feu et de fer. Je sais qu'un jour tu me tu reviendras. Le temps d'avant est révolu. Demain se sera toi et moi. Ton image me hante. Il ne fallait pas commencer à me séduire, m'attirer, m'aimer, me toucher. Le piège c'est renfermé autour de moi. Quelque part je suis toujours ta prisonnière. Je suis attachée, enchaînée à toi. Et tes bras sont les seules chaînes que j'aime sentir autour de moi. Dès que tu pars, tu emportes mon cœur et une partie de mon âme avec toi. Je serai capable de te jeter des sorts. De te faire boire des potions. De te réciter des formules pour que tu m'aimes encore, toujours et à jamais… Dis ! Mais quand reviendras-tu ? Combien de jours. Combien de nuits. Combien de temps avant de te revoir ? J'ai déjà le mal de toi. Et chaque nuit dans mon décor, j'ouvre le bal de mes souvenirs, de nos nuits. Je suis la reine solitaire de mon royaume et je t'attends mon prince de sang, pour une valse sous les étoiles.

…

_**Quelques jours plus tard PVD de Drago**_

Je suis encore sous l'effet de cette nuit qui me semble si irréelle. De l'avoir revu quelques heures, mon esprit navigue dans le vent. L'hiver a recouvert la forêt de son long manteau blanc et froid. Dans cette nuit glaciale, je ressens toujours la chaleur de tes bras. Même si mon quotidien c'est la violence et la mort. Toi, tu es le secret de ma force, de mon fort intérieur. Toi, ma jolie petite sorcière moldue. Nous sommes presque deux inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Presque deux étrangers ! Venant de deux mondes que tout oppose. Mais pourtant nous sommes si proches et pas si différents. Une vérité si simple à comprendre et à admettre. Avec toi, tout devient si évident, si simple. Je veux changer mon monde. Je veux un monde libre et sans violence éternelle. Je me suis inventé chevalier pour te protéger et de conquérir. Dès que je te vois, je sais que tu es à moi. Aujourd'hui j'ai la faiblesse de me croire invincible. Le conquérant de l'ombre. Je me sens puissant et trop sûr de moi. Tant de réussite, tant de confiance, trop de confiance. Mon complexe de supériorité va me jouer un mauvais tour. J'ai rabaissé ma garde. J'ai dû laisser des traces derrière moi. Et je risque de le payer cher. Car en relevant la tête et je la vois. Ma tante Bellatrix devant moi sa baguette à la main. Avec un air de prédatrice gravé sur son visage. Et elle n'a rien d'une ombre !

- Tu es un traître à ton sang ! Ton ordre et ton rang !... m'aboie, ma tante.

- Rien à foutre de tout ça !

- Je vais te tuer Drago ! Tu m'as tellement déçue.

- Essaye ! Vas-y ! Tu ne me fais plus peur. Je vais me défendre.

- Tu es ridicule ! Tout est fini. Tu as perdu d'avance.

- Toujours rien à foutre ! Je n'ai aucuns regrets ni remords !...lui, balançai-je.

- Alors ! T'es mort ! Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi ! Je la retrouverai ta sang de bourbe et je lui ferai payer cher l'affront qu'elle a fait à ta famille.

- Tu as raison de me tuer ! Car moi vivant… Plus jamais tu ne la toucheras.

- Avant ! J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi Drago ?

- Parce que les maîtres, les tyrans, les guerres de sangs, les guerres de civilisations, les armes, les bourreaux, les bannières de Voldemort. Feront toujours de nous de la chair à canon, des serviteurs à genoux. Et surtout, parce que je ne serai plus jamais l'esclave des chiens… Tel que toi !... Hurlais-je.

- Misérable! Moins que rien. Tu vas payer pour tes paroles. Je te renie !

- Je me suis renié tout seul ! Mon manoir est devenu un royaume de cruauté. Avec le père de tous les diables et de tous les enfers qui siège en maître absolu et despotique. Et je ne veux pas de cet héritage. De ce poison !

Tout est devenu noir autour de nous. Je suis passé à l'action en premier, quitte à le payer de ma vie. J'ai réussi à la blesser mais pas suffisamment. Elle s'est relevée. Son regard machiavélique m'a provoqué des sueurs. Un moment, j'ai eu un seul moment d'hésitation et elle en a profité pour me lancer un Lashabask suivit d'un Sectumsempra. L'étincelle brûlante du sort de Lashlabask m'a touché à la jambe gauche. Le sectumsempra m'a atteint de plein fouet en pleine poitrine. Même ma cape que j'ai envoûtée d'un sort de protection n'a pas pu me protéger.

Je m'écroule au sol. Le corps secoué de spasmes. Ma tante n'a pas eu le courage de m'achever. Ou alors elle a préférée que ma mort soit lente. Elle m'a laissée, sans un regard. La neige s'est remise à tomber. Mes yeux se ferment doucement, la lumière disparaît. Et j'agonise sur le sol neigeux. Laissé pour mort. Mon corps se vide de son sang. Le sol blanc se recouvre d'un tapis rouge. Je n'aurais pas dû hésiter, j'aurais dû utiliser le sablie. Car maintenant, je sens le néant envahir mon être et mon âme… Mes dernières pensées vont vers toi Hermione. Mon ciel si bleu, mon soleil si lumineux qui devient rouge sang, orage et poussière. Alors, adieu mon rêve d'une vie avec toi. Adieu ce pays que j'aimais tellement. Jamais je ne te le ferai découvrir. Je vais redevenir poussière. Je ne serai pas le maître de ma vie.

De l'eau ! Je sens de l'eau sur mon front…des bruits… des murmures… Une voix… cette voix si douce… Sa voix !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci à tous, lecteurs et "messagers" anonymes ou pas.**_

_**Un merci tout particulier à mon Yoda !**_

_**J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**VIVRE**

_**PDV D'Hermione**_

Cette nuit-là, le vent du nord s'était levé sur la cité quand on t'a retrouvé agonisant. Quand Lupin t'a ramené ici au beau milieu de la nuit. Quand j'ai vu ton corps couvert de plaies béantes, ta jambe gauche gravement brûlée et tout ce sang, mon cœur s'est resserré. Depuis ton arrivée après cette nuit où Bellatrix t'a laissé pour mort. Tu te bats pour survivre. Tu es gravement blessé pourtant une force fragile en toi s'accroche encore à la vie. Dix jours que je te regarde, étendu sur ce lit d'hôpital. Tu es si calme, si silencieux, si loin perdu dans ton sommeil. Les médicomages de la cité ont décidés de te plonger dans un coma artificiel, pour t'éviter de souffrir. Tous les jours ils doivent te transfuser du sang, t'opérer et te greffer de la peau à la jambe. Tuyaux, respirateurs sont devenus ton quotidien. Et moi, je tourne en rond et j'en perds la raison.

J'accepterai tout ! J'accepterai tous les malheurs, la douleur, la violence, la peur, les pleurs, les larmes. Tout ! J'apprendrai les souffrances, l'indifférence, l'ennui. J'apprendrai et j'accepterai tout… Tout sauf de te perdre. J'aimerais changer ces heures mortes, ces jours de silence qui se suivent et s'enchaînent pour un regard, un geste, un seul mot de toi. Je reste plantée-là pendant d'innombrables heures. Je veille sur toi ! A mon tour d'essayer de te sauver. Tu es si beau, tu as l'air si paisible mais tu es aux portes d'un autre monde. Et si tu m'entends ? Toi, l'homme que j'aime ne te laisse pas aspirer par les flots. Ne te laisse pas emporter par la vague mortelle qui déferle autour de toi. Par moment, je te vois tomber et sombrer de l'autre côté. Par deux fois déjà ton cœur s'est arrêté.

Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Sauf que désormais je suis à toi et tu es à moi. Tout à moi. Pour l'éternité mais si tu reviens. Alors entend et écoute le souffle de ma voix. Accroche-toi à moi ! Je vis un véritable enfer. Moi aussi je suis à l'agonie. Je ressens la douleur de te perdre dans tout mon corps. Bats-toi ! Réveille-toi et poursuis ton rêve, ta source de liberté. Pour qu'un jour nouveau se lève sur le monde magique avec le plus beau de tous les soleils. Demain nos réveils seront plus chauds. Lève-toi ! L'histoire t'appelle ! Toi « l'homme mystérieux » au goût d'aventures.

- Alors ! Comment va-t'il aujourd'hui ?...me demande, gentiment Harry.

- Il y a une amélioration. Sa jambe préoccupe les médicomages. Les greffes ont du mal à prendre à certains endroits. Mais depuis la nuit dernière, ils ont enlevé le respirateur. Il respire tout seul et cette fois il n'a pas fait d'arrêt cardiaque. Tous ses signes vitaux sont de retour à la normale. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. Cela peut arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il y a quand même un tout petit risque qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu es debout depuis hier matin !

- Oui ! Mais il fallait que je suive comment ça allait évoluer. Les deux dernières tentatives, quelques heures après il a fait un arrêt à chaque fois. Et c'est la première fois qu'il tient aussi longtemps. Les médicomages pensent que le plus dur est passé.

- C'est bon signe ça ! C'est un sacré progrès.

- Harry a raison Mione. Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en remettre ... me rassure, Ron.

- Il a fait tout cela pour moi. Tous ces risques. Tous ces combats. Et tout cela pour ça. Je le savais que cela se terminerait comme ça. Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais... m'écroulai-je.

- Mione ! Il a plein de raisons de s'accrocher à la vie ... me murmure, Harry en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Ah oui ! Et lesquelles ?...sanglotai-je.

- En premier toi ! Je ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de lui aussi facilement ! il a l'air plutôt collant et intéressé, très intéressé !

- Il a survécu à son père, aux Mangemorts, aux vouivres, à Harry et bien d'autres encore. Alors sa dégénérée de tante, elle n'est pas prête de vous séparer ...essaye Ron.

- Là, elle est à deux doigts de réussir Ron.

- Et puis moi ! Je rajouterai une deuxième raison, il va pouvoir s'acharner sur Harry et moi. Il ne va pas rater une si belle occasion. Je suis sûr qu'il complote déjà.

- C'est vrai Malefoy et toi ensemble même si cela paraît un peu inconcevable mais pas impossible. Je te parie qu'il ne va pas se gêner pour nous mettre en boule. Et en plus il sait qu'on sera obligé de faire avec. Sans avoir le droit de lui faire du mal ... tente Harry.

- C'est clair que si on le touche ! On est mal. En colère, je l'ai toujours dit, tu fous les jetons Mione ...rajoute, Ron.

- Hermione ! Il faut que tu te reposes. Va dormir ! On va rester avec Ron. Et promis s'il se passe quoique se soit. On vient te chercher tout de suite ...m'ordonne gentiment, Harry.

- Promis.

- Oui ! Promis. Ginny arrive. Elle va t'accompagner et rester avec toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou !

- Je ne suis pas une nounou ! Mais ton amie Mione ...rectifie, Ginny !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Ginny.

- Je confirme Granger n'aura jamais besoin d'une nounou ...sort, une voix !

- **Drago** !...m'égosillai-je, en me précipitent sur lui.

- Aïe…Aïe ! Doucement petite lionne. Laisse-moi te regarder ...me dit-il, en me posant sa main sur ma joue.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles. Au moment où elle acceptait enfin d'aller se reposer ...intervient, Ron.

- Il faut dire que vous n'êtes pas très discrets. Vous m'avez un peu réveillé. D'ailleurs merci, c'était très instructif ...leur réplique, Drago.

- C'est bien Malefoy ! Ça c'est sûr. Et t'as l'air d'aller rudement mieux ...ironise, Ron.

- Moi ce qui m'inquiète. C'est ce qu'il a attendu ...intervient, Harry.

- Que je vais pouvoir vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Sans risquer ma peau ...s'amuse, Drago.

- Tu vois j'avais raison. Il complotait déjà contre nous ...rappelle, Ron.

- Et moi ? Je peux en placer une. Dehors tout le monde. Et Ron va chercher un médicomage. Vite grouille-toi ... ordonnai-je.

- Non ! Pourquoi moi… C'est bon. J'y vais.

- Ouais et moi j'emmène Harry ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est de trop. Et moi perso, ça fait dix minutes que je fais tapisserie ...rajoute, Ginny.

- Bien vu ! Perspicace Weasley fille.

- Moi aussi Drago ! Je suis contente de te revoir. On repassera plus tard.

Cinq minutes après c'est moi que les médicomages ont mis gentiment à la porte. Enfin. Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Et c'est reparti ! Je tourne en rond. Je tourne en rond. Et tic tac…tic tac ! Après un très long examen et beaucoup d'autres « je tourne encore et encore en rond ». Miracle ! J'ai eu l'autorisation exceptionnelle d'aller le voir. Et aux têtes contrariées des médicomages, je sens que c'est à contrecœur.

- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir te revoir cette nuit. J'attendais juste l'avis du médicomage et je serai revenu dès les visites autorisées.

- Je les ai un peu menacés, s'ils ne te laissaient pas venir me voir tout de suite.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Et tu leur as dit quoi ? Exactement !

- Que j'étais l'homme mystère ! Et que j'allais m'entraîner sur eux, pour améliorer mes performances de soumissions, d'endoloris, d'imperiums, d'oubliettes, sectumsempras et de sortilège d'hypnose. Et que s'il me cherchait de trop ! J'allais leur donné un aller simple pour le manoir. Avec a la clé un charmant tête à tête avec le Mage noir !

- Rien que ça !

- Ouais ! Rien que ça.

- Ça explique mieux la tête des médicomages... souriais-je.

- Alors comme ça ! La cité m'a laissé entrer.

- Parce que t'en doutais encore ? Et tu es le patient numéro un ! Pourquoi ça t'étonne tant que ça ?

- Je n'ai pas fait que des choses bien, avant de…avant…

- Avant moi ?

- Avant toi et mes doutes, mes remords. Je n'ai peut-être pas fait le quart de ce que font la plupart des Mangemorts. Mais le fouet que tu as connu, je l'ai utilisé sur des personnes. J'ai torturé des innocents Hermione ! Comment pourras-tu me le pardonner un jour ?

- C'est déjà fait et il y a bien longtemps. Je ne te regarde plus du tout comme avant. Tu es si différent de ce que je croyais. Je pensais te connaître et en fait j'avais tort ! J'aime la personne que tu es devenu aujourd'hui ! Ouvre les yeux Drago. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Même Harry et Ron l'admettent du bout des lèvres. Même s'ils ne te l'avoueront jamais en face. Je crois que c'est plutôt à toi de te le pardonner et de l'accepter. C'est pour cela que tu fais tout ça ? Pour te punir et te repentir ? Une sorte de punitions, de châtiments ?

- Peut-être un peu. Mais j'ai compris qui je voulais être vraiment, quand tu étais prisonnière au Manoir. J'ai lu en toi. J'ai vu ton désespoir, ta résignation. Mais j'ai aussi vu ton courage. J'ai admiré ta volonté, ta force. Tu t'es battue, défendue ! Même quand tu te croyais perdue ! Tu as résistée. Tu as toujours relevé la tête. Tu m'as impressionné. Se battre autant et accepter de donner sa vie, comme tu étais prête à le faire. J'ai commencé à douter encore plus du bien fondé de tout cet enfer. Tout est devenu à la fois si compliqué et si simple d'un coup. Une évidence. La vraie cause, le vrai combat qui en vaut la peine c'était le tien. Et depuis toujours. Il me manquait juste cette petite étincelle pour prendre feu. Pour me réveiller et prendre ma vie en main. Faire enfin un choix avec tout ce que ça impliquerait. Tomber amoureux de toi n'était pas prévu au départ. Cela ne faisait pas partie de mes projets. Mais c'est arrivé Aujourd'hui c'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi. Ce que je désire le plus. C'est de ne plus jamais être séparé de toi.

- Wouah ! Bon sang ! Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire. Cela veut dire que tu vas rester à la cité ?

- Peut-être ! De toute façon pour l'instant, je suis cloué au lit. Avec une patte folle.

- Avec du temps et de la rééducation, tu vas très vite récupérer. Les médicomages sont optimistes.

- Et si jamais cela n'arrive pas. Il va me falloir une béquille toute ma vie.

- Alors je serai ta béquille. Les médicomages m'ont dit que tu ressens ta jambe et tu recommences à la bouger.

- Ah… ça pour la sentir. Je sais qu'elle est là.

- Tu souffres encore ?

- Cela ne s'arrête pas vraiment. C'est plutôt constant comme douleur. Avec des piques par moment. Mais si c'est bon signe. Alors je vais faire avec. Et apparemment, tu seras-là.

- Si c'est une question, c'est une question stupide. Je ne t'ai quasiment pas quittée tout le temps que t'étais dans les vapes. Alors maintenant que tu es réveillé et que tu es là. Je compte bien me transformer en glu perpétuelle et même si tu n'as qu'une seule jambe ou qu'un seul bras.

- ça ne va pas me déplaire. Dans tes projets tu as prévu de m'embrasser à un moment donné ou pas ?

Un mois de convalescence avec de la rééducation intensive, des souffrances, de la sueur, de la douleur, des cris, des moments de découragement. Le tout accompagné presque tous les jours de longues séances éprouvantes d'incubation dans un caisson de soins. Un caisson magique qui accélère le processus de guérison, de cicatrisation et de musculation. Un long mois avant que mon prince de sang, mon prince déchu ne remarche à nouveau et retrouve quasiment toutes ses forces. Pendant tout ce temps, on a appris à mieux se connaître. On s'est raconté nos vies, nos peurs, nos espoirs et même des projets d'un avenir ensemble. Il a aussi longuement été interrogé et écouté par le conseil. Et tu nous as appris tous tes trucs. L'existence de ton sablier et son fonctionnement. Certains repères de Mangemorts encore inconnus pour le conseil. Tu nous a aussi détaillé les tableaux que tu avais mémorisé par cœur. Ce sont toujours des tableaux de paysages à l'exception du tableau au Manoir qui représente le Lord. Les passages sont cachés dans certaines couleurs le rouge, le gris, le noir, le violet. Tu as même accepté de boire une potion de veritaserum. Cette fois les rumeurs de la cité ont été confirmées. Derrière l'homme mystère se cache Drago Malefoy. Le plus dur à avaler pour tous ceux qui ne savaient pas pour nous, c'est notre relation. Si au début notre relation était un peu chaotique, basée juste sur deux nuits ensemble. Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Tous les deux, c'est l'un pour l'autre. Toujours ensemble et très proche. Tous tes gestes tendres, tes mots doux, des attitudes bienveillantes envers moi provoquent la surprise générale autour de nous. Un peu de romance et de vague à l'âme dans ce monde tout feux tout flammes. Le couple interdit mais bien réel. L'impensable dans ce monde en guerre qui cherche à diviser en deux le monde magique. D'un côté les maîtres « les sangs purs » et de l'autre les esclaves « les sangs de bourbe ». Et avec nous deux réunis ! Il n'y a plus de clans, plus de barrières. Nos deux mondes se sont rencontrés et se sont aimés. Mais tu penses déjà à repartir et ce que tu ignores. C'est que cette fois je vais faire partie du voyage. Le conseil t'a proposé une mission. Une mission que tu as acceptée. Sachant très bien que quelqu'un viendrait avec toi. Et cette personne c'est moi. Même si tu ne le sais pas encore. Il m'en a fallu du temps pour convaincre tout le conseil et mes amis. Mais j'ai réussi. Et je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer.

- Je refuse Hermione ! Il n'en est pas question. Tu es devenue complètement cinglée ! Tu ne viendras pas avec moi. Tu ne te rends pas compte des dangers.

- Si ! Et tu es mal placé pour me donner des leçons. Et de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu refuses. Ils ne te laisseront pas repartir. Et je ne te laisserai pas partir.

- Tu es vraiment impossible comme fille !

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu m'as choisie !

- Tu feras tout ce que je te dirai. Quand je te le dirai. Sans poser de questions ?

- Oui chef ! A vos ordres.

- Je suis très sérieux là !

- C'est bien comme ça que je l'avais comprise.

- Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as réussi à convaincre Potter et Weasley ?

- Au passage c'est Harry et Ron.

- Il n'y a plus de belette et de balafré ! Ne m'en demande pas trop. Alors t'as fait comment pour les convaincre ?

- Je leur ai dit que de toute façon je te suivrais avec ou sans leur consentement Que rien de m'arrêterais et même pas eux. Que je sortirais de la cité en douce. Et que s'ils m'aimaient vraiment. Ils me laisseraient partir. Que j'avais besoin de le faire.

- C'est bien ce que je disais t'es dingue. Je sais bien que tu es une sorcière brillante. Que tu sais très bien te défendre toute seule. Tu es ma faiblesse. Alors ça va être plus fort que moi, je vais te protéger. Et du coup cela risque de me déconcentrer. La dernière fois ça a failli avoir ma peau.

- Alors ! À moi de te protéger maintenant et d'avoir l'œil. Et puis je n'en peux plus de rester ici. J'ai l'impression que je suis inutile. Moi aussi je veux me battre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déserté et de m'être planquée bien tranquille à la cité. Pendant que d'autres risquent leurs vies pour un combat qui est le mien. C'est ma cause à moi aussi. Je suis directement concernée. C'est une guerre contre les moldus. Et je suis une moldue. Toi, Harry, les Aurors et même Ron ! Vous mettez tous votre vie en danger et moi je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire... m'époumonai-je.

- Ça va mieux ? Plus rien à ajouter ! Je suppose que je ne peux rien faire pour t'en empêcher ?

- Tu supposes bien ! Dans une semaine, on part et tous les deux cette fois.

Le jour du départ est vite arrivé. Et les adieux temporaires avec mes amis ont été déchirants. Nous sommes tellement proches eux et moi. Et j'apprécie tous les efforts qu'ils font pour accepter Drago. Ce ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais aujourd'hui ils s'acceptent et commencent à se faire un peu plus confiance. Ils se cherchent toujours un peu mais finies les insultes, les coups bas. Une trêve s'instaure entre eux. Harry et Ron sont encore un peu en colère contre moi. Mais ils me comprennent. Même s'ils ont vraiment du mal à accepter mon départ. Je sais très bien qu'ils vont se faire énormément de soucis pour moi. Mais rien ni personne n'aurait pût me faire changer d'avis. Je dois y aller.

- Tu sais que si tu ne la ramène pas saine et sauve. T'es mort Malefoy... menace, Ron.

- Je m'en serais douté tout seul... répond, Malefoy en roulant des yeux.

- On te la confie ! Alors déconne pas sur ce coup-là Malefoy... prévient, Harry.

- C'est vous qui étiez d'accord ! Moi j'ai toujours été contre.

- Oui et comme je suis une grande fille. Je prends mes décisions toute seule. On ne va pas revenir sur ce sujet !...m'énervai-je.

Et après une multitude de conseils, d'embrassades et de « tu feras bien attention à toi Mione » et toi Malefoy tu la protègeras… Drago et moi nous avons quitté la cité sous le regard affectueux de nos amis. Je quitte la cité escorté par l'homme mystérieux, mon homme. Après avoir vécu de nombreuses aventures avec le trio d'or, aujourd'hui je vais vivre une aventure en duo, avec l'homme que j'aime. Au revoir le cocon bienveillant et bienvenu dans les terres hostiles. En route pour la forêt et ses dangers. Et la forêt où Drago nous conduit, fait froid dans le dos. L'atmosphère ambiante est oppressante. On sent que Voldemort et ses fidèles sont passés par là. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Drago m'avait prévenu. Mais là, le spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux est effroyable. Comme pour assoir son autorité, monter ses représailles et prévenir des dangers encourus pour l'autre clan. Voldemort a fait suspendre dans les arbres des centaines de corps. La puanteur est omni présente. Cette allée d'arbres s'appelle « le chemin des punis, des bannis ». J'en ai le souffle coupé. Heureusement que Drago est près de moi et qu'il me tient la main, sinon je resterais figée d'horreur sans pouvoir bouger. Là sous mes yeux s'étend toute la cruauté et l'horreur de ce monstre. Voldemort, Ce n'est pas un homme mais une erreur de la nature. C'est le roi, le tyran d'une terre brûlée et glacée façonnée à son image. Le maître d'un monde en feu, que les sorciers abandonnent. Au bout d'une heure on a traversé un rocher magique qui ne laisse passer que les Mangemorts. L'astuce c'est leurs marques sur leurs bras qui agissent comme une clé. Et comme Drago a la marque, il lui a suffi de me tenir la main pour que l'on traverse ensemble. De l'autre côté du rocher, se cache une autre forêt. Une forêt secrète du Mage noir. Un repaire inaccessible pour l'autre camp. Truffée de pièges et d'espions, heureusement pour moi que Drago sait ce qu'il fait. Je suis en parfait terrain hostile et inconnu. En pleine gueule du loup. Heureusement que sa planque était proche. Dans cet endroit, tout est sombre. On entend des voix, des bruits effrayants. Il y a des ombres, des silhouettes fantomatiques mais tout n'est qu'illusion pour le moment. Une illusion très convaincante. Sauf les vampires et les loups-garous, qui eux sont vrais. Heureusement que nos Patronus sont puissants et efficaces en cas de besoin. Et ils ont l'air d'être occupés ailleurs pour le moment. Mais le pire pour moi reste à venir. Affronter une de mes plus grandes peurs. Affronter le vide et cet immense arbre sinistre.

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes là ? On ne va tout de même pas monter dans cet arbre ? Tu as vu la hauteur ? On a l'impression qu'il touche le ciel... m'effrayai-je.

- Et pourtant si ! La planque est là-haut ! En bas nous ne sommes pas en sécurité. C'est beaucoup plus sûr en haut. Il y a trop d'arbres à vérifier. Il suffit juste d'être discret et rapide.

- Cela ne va pas être possible ! J'ai le vertige.

- C'est toi qui a voulu venir ! Il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi. Et souviens toi tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je dirais. C'était la condition.

- Ben ! Je veux bien essayer ! Mais il va y avoir quand même un petit problème. Tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour me faire grimper là-haut ? Déjà sur un balai c'est mission périlleuse. Mais grimper à l'arbre cela équivaut à une tentative de suicide pour moi.

- Pas besoin de grimper ! C'est beaucoup plus facile que ça. Les lianes magiques ! Elles s'enroulent sur toi et Hop ! Tu montes jusqu'à destination et sans le moindre effort. Tu t'accroches et tu te laisse porter.

- Dit comme ça ! Cela paraît facile. Par contre il y a des chances que j'arrive totalement inerte en haut.

- Cela ira trop vite pour ça.

- Si c'est sensé me rassurer ! C'est raté. Il y a vraiment une planque dans l'arbre. On ne voit rien d'ici.

- C'est un peu le but recherché. En plus d'être en hauteur et bien planqué. J'y ai ajouté plusieurs sortilèges, boucliers de protections, d'invisibilités. Tu t'attendais à une pancarte gigantesque qui indique l'entrée et qui te souhaite la bienvenue.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je suis curieuse c'est tout. C'est intrigant.

- Alors on y va ! Prête à connaitre mon antre ? Prête à faire un saut de l'ange ma belle et farouche sorcière ?

- Jamais ! Mais vas-y ! Tu me ramasseras en haut.

Tout s'est passé en un clin d'œil. Un sortilège, les lianes s'enroulent et en quelques secondes ! On passe du sol au vide. Un saut à l'élastique mais en sens inverse ! Une ascension fulgurante jusqu'au trois quart de l'arbre. Atterrissage sur une branche aménagée d'une passerelle avec tout un arsenal, tout un matériel d'écoute et de surveillance magique. Et dans le creux naturel du tronc, agrandi par la magie il y a une sorte de cabane plutôt spacieuse et bien agencée. Une pièce pour la cuisine avec un chaudron, une table et plusieurs tabourets en souche de bois de cèdre. Une étagère creusée dans l'arbre, remplie d'une grande quantité de potions, de manuels, de fioles et d'objets de cuisine en tout genre. Un petit placard avec des provisions, un évier qui stocke et récupère l'eau de pluie. Et caché derrière des paravents il y a un petit coin salle de bains avec une petite pirogue aménagée en baignoire et des toilettes. Une trappe cachée dans le sol du plancher, donne sur une autre pièce. Où il y a un lit fait de mousse naturelle recouverte et parsemé de couvertures en velours ! Une malle trône au pied du lit remplie de capes et de vêtements de toutes sortes ! Une vraie malle de déguisements.

Enfin, j'ai tout découvert à mon réveil. Une fois arrivé sur la passerelle, ma tête c'est mise à tourner et puis des bouffées de chaleurs et plus rien.

- Tiens bois ! Ça va te requinquer ! C'est un remontant contre le mal du vide.

- Beurk… C'est dégueulasse à chaque fois tes trucs !

- C'est fait pour être efficace. Pas pour être dégusté !

- Beurk !

- Alors ! Ça marche ? Ça va mieux ma Belle ?

- Oui ! Ça ne me tourne plus la tête. Mais il ne faut pas que je reste trop longtemps sur la passerelle.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour l'instant rien ne t'y oblige ! Alors ! Tu le trouve comment mon repaire ?

- Cela n'a rien avoir avec la ridicule cabane de mon enfance ! C'est plutôt une cabane de luxe ! Une vraie caverne d'Ali baba.

- Alba quoi ?

- Ali baba ! C'est un conte moldu. Avec une caverne secrète remplie de trésors en tout genre ! Un peu comme la tienne. C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

- Oui ! J'ai fait de la récup. J'ai un peu beaucoup chapardé à droite et à gauche. J'ai fait les poches de nombreuses personnes louches. Certains objets m'ont été donné par mon parrain. Mais pour la plupart des autres objets magique. Je me suis servi directement dans certains dépôts d'objets et d'armes de Mangemorts. Je suis fier de mes trouvailles et surtout des couvertures chauffantes magiques.

- C'est sûr qu'elles sont très agréables ! Je crois que c'est ce que je vais préférer. Je suis restée longtemps dans les vapes ?... soupirai-je, en me renveloppant sous les couvertures.

- Non ! Juste quelques minutes.

- Et maintenant que je vais mieux ! On fait quoi ?... demandai-je.

- On attend.

- Perchés dans l'arbre.

- On n'est pas monté juste qu'ici uniquement pour visiter.

- Et tu viens souvent de ce côté ! Dans cet endroit ?

-Trop souvent à mon goût ! Je viens pour prendre régulièrement des informations ou quand c'est vraiment nécessaire. Comme aujourd'hui. Et je serai vraiment soulagé quand on quittera cet endroit.

- Moi aussi.

- ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

- Disons que certaines images vont me marquer pendant longtemps. Tous ces cadavres suspendus comme de la viande. C'est…Je ne trouve même plus les mots.

- Je sais ! Je ressens ça à chaque fois moi aussi. Il faut éviter de trop y penser. Dis-toi qu'on fait tout cela pour que ça s'arrête.

- Je vais essayer de me raccrocher à cette idée. Et toi ta jambe ça va ?

- Elle tient le choc.

Et on a commencé à parler de tout et de rien, on a revu les moindres détails des plans de notre mission. Attendre la réunion secrète entre le Maître et ses disciples d'un jour à l'autre, dans une petite clairière près d'ici. Essayer de découvrir son plan, ses futures actions et pourquoi ne pas découvrir où se cache Nagini. Et de fil en aiguille il m'a parlé de tous ses mois d'aventures sombres et périlleuses. Après je lui ai parlé de ma vie dans la cité. Il a découvert que je ne connaissais pas tout et depuis un petit moment, il s'en amuse.

-Attends ! Tu es sérieuse là ?

- Oui ! Puisque je te dis que je ne connais pas cette légende.

- Attends tu ne connais pas la légende sur la cité enfouie ? Enfin. Un truc que tu ne connais pas et que moi je connais. Ça c'est trop fort. Un jour à marquer d'une plume indélébile.

- Ben oui ! Figure-toi que j'étais trop occupée à penser à toi. Et ce qui pouvait t'arriver ! Si tu allais bien ? Si tu étais toujours en vie ? Trop occuper à penser à toi pour pouvoir m'intéresser à autre chose.

- hé ! Moi aussi, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Mais cela reste quand même un grand jour pour moi ! Je vais, Moi, Drago Malefoy apprendre un truc à toi Hermione Granger ! La miss-je-sais-tout de toutes les miss-je-sais-tout.

- Très drôle ! Bon tu la racontes cette légende. Et enlève-moi ton sourire de petit malin ! Arrête de rire ! Raconte.

- Bon ! La légende dit que la cité enfouie existe depuis la nuit des temps. Elle ne prend vie et ne s'ouvre aux sorciers que lorsqu'on a besoin d'elle.

- Un peu comme la salle sur demande à Poudlard.

- Un peu ! Avec en plus un bouclier de protection. C'est une forteresse inviolable. Qui ne s'ouvre qu'aux personnes étant de son côté. C'est resté longtemps un mythe, une légende. La dernière fois qu'on en parle dans les livres, l'époque se situe il y a environ 3000 ans. Une fois que la cité reprend vie, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Elle disparait d'elle-même quand sa mission est finie. Quand il n'y a plus de danger. C'est de la magie pure, impalpable et plus fort que tout. Certaines théories secrètes pensent que les cités enfouies sont les berceaux de la civilisation magique. Lieu de naissance des premiers êtres magiques. Les fées, les dragons, les lutins, les elfes, les géants, les sirènes, des druides, dragonniers et tout et tout… Et bien sûr les premiers sorciers et sorcières.

- Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Mon père a dû se renseigner pour Voldemort ! Chercher des informations dans tout le pays sur tout ce qui concernait les cités enfouies. Vérifier si elles existaient vraiment. Il a torturé et tué une vingtaine de personnes. Pour savoir où chercher. Et où trouver les livres et ouvrages secrets qui parlaient des cités enfouies. J'ai dû accompagner mon père dans sa mission. C'est là que j'ai découvert l'existence des tableaux, des endroits stratégiques, des dépôts de matériel magique. Et cette forêt et son passage secret. J'ai mémorisé tout ce que j'ai pu. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait me servir un jour. A notre retour, Voldemort était furieux d'apprendre que tout était vrai. Il a découvert l'existence de la cité bien avant la résistance. Il ne pouvait rien contre elle. Alors il a cherché tous les moyens pour attirer Potter et les résistants à l'extérieur. C'est pour cela qu'il t'a enlevée. Quand il a découvert que celle en Angleterre allait s'activer pour soutenir et protéger la résistance.

- C'est ça ton secret ! C'est pour ça que tu connais les routes, les repaires et tous ces autres trucs. C'est pour ça que tu passes dans les mailles du filet.

- Et aussi le fait que je ne reste jamais au même endroit très longtemps. Je renouvelle mes planques. Je limite mes trajets là où ils m'attendent. Je dois tout ça à mon parrain qui m'a appris à survivre dans ce monde. Il m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait. Tous les endroits qu'il connaissait et que j'étais sensé ne jamais connaître. Les rares sources sur lesquelles je peux compter vraiment. L'utilisation de la magie noire sans se laisser piéger par elle. Des sorts, des formules et des sortilèges que je ne connaissais pas. Le fonctionnement d'objets et d'armes diverses. Tout ce que je sais vient de mon parrain. Et de mon intuition.

- Je suis impressionnée.

Le reste de la journée, j'ai essayé d'apprivoiser le vide et la hauteur. J'ai fait ami-ami avec l'arbre. Je tiens dix minutes sur la passerelle avant de commencer à tourner de l'œil. La curiosité l'a emporté sur ma peur. Trop d'objets qui m'intrigue, qui éveille ma curiosité. Une longue vue magique et envoûtée qui permet de voir l'endroit désiré. Un système d'écoute avec des micros déguisés en feuilles parsemés à quelques endroits stratégiques. Toutes les feuilles reliées à la machine d'écoute de l'arbre. Une carte détaillée de la forêt du Lord. Un parchemin magique qui permet de suivre certaines communications entre certains Mangemorts. Un arc et des flèches qui ne ratent jamais sa cible. Un arc qui appartenait à un elfe Sylvain royal d'Europe du nord. Difficile de se repérer dans cette obscurité. Il n'y a pas de journée. Cette forêt est plongée dans une nuit éternelle, dans l'attente de la venue du mal en personne. Dans quelques heures, les serviteurs du mal vont commencer à arriver. Et on sera là.


	5. Chapter 5

**L'HORREUR**

L'heure fatidique arrive enfin accompagnée par un vent froid et transperçant. Et notre moyen de transport, des lianes un peu originales, concoctées par Drago. Un parcours dans le ciel tracé par les lianes. Elles sont reliées entre elles par un sortilège d'ordre de passage. Un chemin unique de lianes en lianes. Encore une folie pour essayer de me tuer.

- Non ! Tu plaisantes ? Pas encore des lianes. Je ne suis pas Tarzan !...m'exclamai-je.

- Qui c'est encore ce Tarssan ?

- Tarzan, avec un **« z »** ! Une histoire Moldue. Avec un homme qui vit dans la jungle ! Et qui se déplace de lianes en lianes.

- Hé bien ! Au moins tu as déjà la théorie. Il ne te manque plus que la pratique.

- Comment ça marche ton invention ?

- Tu te colles à moi ! Tu t'accroches. Tu peux même me mordre si tu veux. Mais tu ne cries pas. Et le reste. Je gère. Simple comme bonjour.

- Pour toi peut-être.

Et on s'est envolé d'arbre en arbre, de branche en branche. Passant d'une liane à l'autre. Flottant dans les airs. Chaque envolée est propulsée par le vent. Notre respiration brûlée par l'air gelé. Un vent qui cingle notre visage et qui s'immisce à l'intérieur de nous. Deux puces qui sautent d'arbre en arbre. Happé par un tourbillon infini et interminable. Et enfin, quand je n'y croyais plus la terre promise. Le dernier arbre, notre planque. De notre hauteur, j'aperçois toute l'horreur du site au-dessous de nous. Une immense arène avec un bûcher qui trône en son centre. Et parsemé sur tout le terrain il y a des poteaux avec des chaînes et des cordes, une fosse et des cuves qui fument remplies de laves. Des roues d'écartèlement, des puits remplis de pics… J'imagine le genre de jeux qui se passe dans cet endroit sadique. Un lieu sinistre et lugubre. À un bout de l'arène se dresse une tribune d'honneur avec un trône en forme de squelette entouré d'un serpent. Pour l'instant tout est calme baigné dans un silence de mort. Mais bientôt les premiers Mangemorts arriveront. Difficile de supporter cette vue d'horreur et même de si haut.

- Tu te sens bien ? Pas de vertiges ?

- Je…Je crois que ça va. Désolée, j'ai dû t'enfoncer mes ongles pendant le voyage.

- Un peu oui ! Disons, que tu n'es pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Une vraie lionne. Jolie sauvageonne !

- C'est à cause de tes inventions. J'ai cru mourir.

- Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal que ça. Et tu es toujours en vie.

- Pas pour longtemps ! Et tu mens très mal. Je suis un vrai boulet.

-Non! Je t'assure, tu as assuré comme une chef. Tu as réussi à surmonter ta peur du vide.

- Je suis sûre que je vais avoir des séquelles. En tout cas, Je ne suis pas prête de recommencer de sitôt.

- Alors, on va avoir un sacré problème. On ne va pas camper là. Demain en fin de matinée, on repart et par le même chemin.

- Prends-moi pour une marmite, gros malin. Je parlais d'après. Après cette mission. Fini les arbres pour moi ... Bon, je suppose qu'on attend maintenant ?

- Non ! On descend.

- Hein ! Ah non ce n'est pas vrai. Tu rigoles ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? On va descendre de l'arbre ? Et pour aller où ?

- On descend ! Mais à l'intérieur du tronc. En glissant jusqu'en bas.

- C'est pour m'achever ? Je vais finir par croire que tu veux ma peau.

- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que tu viennes.

- Raconte ! C'est quoi encore cet arbre et tous ses mystères ?

- Un petit chef-d'œuvre que l'on doit à mon parrain. En bas à l'intérieur du tronc, il y a une pièce secrète. C'est là que je récupère une partie de mes informations. On communique par le biais de cet arbre en se déposant des parchemins. On doit en récupérer aujourd'hui. De l'extérieur, on ne peut ni nous voir, ni nous entendre. Par contre nous on peut. Avec l'aide d'un miroir magique qui est une image, une réplique vivante de l'arène. Il nous permet de tout voir et de tout entendre dans son ensemble ! Mais on peut aussi choisir un endroit précis. Il suffit juste de le toucher du doigt sur le miroir. Une seconde après on obtient un gros plan, avec son et image ! Mais tu vas découvrir tout ça.

- Je vois un miroir comme une sorte d'écran tactile. Très astucieux. C'est comme cela qu'on va écouter la réunion secrète.

- T'as tout compris.

- Et comment va se passer cette nuit ?

- D'abord, il y a la réunion privée qui nous intéresse. Et j'espère qu'on n'est pas venu pour rien. Le message de Rogue est assez vague. Il parle d'endroits et de Portoloins piégés. Qu'il est surveillé et moins libre de ses mouvements. Et qu'en gros, il va devoir espacer de plus en plus ses messages. Que pour l'instant le Lord croit plus ou moins encore à ma mort. L'homme mystérieux n'est pas apparut depuis la nuit où Bellatrix a essayer de me tuer. Mais ils n'ont pas retrouvé mon corps, ils ne sont pas sûrs ... Et pour en revenir à cette nuit après la réunion, le reste de la foule arrive. Et…

- Et le spectacle d'horreur peut commencer.

- Ouais ! Et ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir. Tu ne devrais pas être là.

- Je voulais venir ! On doit savoir ce qui se passe. Il faut que je le voie. Il faut que ça se sache. Si on met un terme à tout ceci. Il faudra raconter, témoigner, avoir une trace. Et tu seras là avec moi. Nous sommes venus là pour ça. Pour Enregistrer, repérer les lieux, prendre des photos… en savoir le plus possible pour pouvoir détruire cet endroit et ne jamais oublier les horreurs qui avaient lieu ici.

- Même si je peux comprendre, j'aurais préférer t'éviter ça.

- Je sais ! C'est gentil ! Mais de toute façon, nous y sommes.

- Alors ! Petite question qui n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Tu as déjà fait du toboggan ?

- Oui ! Ça existe aussi chez les Moldus.

- Bien alors ! En route. Tu vas voir, il tourne vraiment vite celui-là. Et il marche dans les deux sens. Soit on monte, soit on descend. Cela dépend d'où on se situe, en haut ou en bas.

- Génial ! Je m'en réjouis d'avance. Comme un ascenseur. Oui c'est un truc Moldu ... précisai-je.

Un toboggan tube qui rime avec tourbillon, tourbillon et toupie. Atterrissage à plat ventre, sous le regard amusé de Drago. Qui a atterrit juste après moi, debout sur ses deux pieds.

- Ça va ! Waouh ! Sacrée cascade. Tu es une championne.

- C'est ça rigole ! Vu d'en bas, l'endroit est encore plus horrible. Cela fait froid dans le dos.

- Oui et cela n'est pas fini d'être horrible. Je te préviens. On va assister à un spectacle d'horreur. Il va falloir que tu t'accroches. Même si l'arbre est protégé. Pas un bruit. Si ça ne va pas. Tu ne regardes pas. De toute façon, tu seras dans mes bras. Si je sens que ça ne va pas. Je te bloquerais la vue. Malheureusement on ne pourra pas partir avant la fin. Cela serait trop dangereux de partir avant que tout le monde ne soit parti.

- Je sais et j'ai déjà compris ce qui allait se passer. Les cages, le bûcher…Je crois que j'ai bien saisi le message.

- Je me doute. Mais le voir. C'est autre chose. J'en fais des cauchemars très souvent.

Je m'installe devant le miroir qui nous sert d'écran. Nous attendons avec angoisse le début de cette nuit de tragédie. Soudain, des bruits de pas se font entendre. Doucement Drago se rapproche de moi, se colle dans mon dos et m'encercle avec ses bras. Et me chuchote à l'oreille _(tout va bien, je suis là)_. Quatre Mangemorts sortent des bois et passent devant notre arbre. Dont Rogue qui regarde discrètement vers notre direction, comme pour nous donner du courage. Ils sont arrivés avant le Lord. Rogue est le seul que je reconnaisse. Les trois autres ont des visages malsains et un air sadique pendu aux lèvres. Ils se sont installés dans la tribune. Son Excellence du mal est arrivé dix minutes plus tard, escorté par ses plus fidèles serviteurs, Bellatrix, Lucius et Queudver. En voyant le père de Malefoy s'installer à côté du Lord, je sens les mains de Drago se resserrer sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse tendrement le cou et respire un profondément. À la voix écœurante de Voldemort. Je sursaute et je sens mon sang se glacer d'effroi. Son plan est très simple, attirer Harry et les Aurors dans un énième piège. Lancer de fausses et de nombreuses rumeurs sur l'emplacement où se cache de Nagini. Toutes des leurres avec une multitude de pièges. Car en fait, Voldemort a transformé son Nagini en amulette, pour le protéger. Mais c'est récent et à la tête de Rogue, on voit qu'il vient de l'apprendre. Une amulette que porte toujours Bellatrix autour du cou. Deux fois par jour, le matin et le soir il le retransforme pour le nourrir. Et ce soir, c'est l'heure du festin. On a tout enregistré, les lieux, les pièges, l'existence de l'amulette et son sortilège de transformation. La réunion secrète se termine, les lumières s'allument dans l'arène. Les deux portes immenses s'ouvrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, les adeptes du Mage noir et de son règne commencent à remplir les gradins de l'arène. Une vague d'elfes noirs, de sorcières et sorciers et autres nécromanciens, de gobelins, de mangemorts, vampires, loups-garous, momies… déferle et remplit l'arène. Sous le regard d'une lune sombre qui a comme un air de fête.

Du fond de la nuit s'élève une succession de bruits lourds et assourdissants. Un tam-tam sonore qui fait trembler la forêt. Et à chaque coup de tam-tam, les trolls apparaissent au loin traînant derrière eux deux énormes cages remplies de personnes condamnées à mort. Un bruit qui raisonne et qui cogne dans ma tête. Un vacarme sorti tout droit des antres de l'enfer.

Et plus les cages avancent et plus les tams-tams s'accélèrent. La foule acclame, applaudit, hurle et encourage les trolls. Les deux cages gigantesques sont présentées aux pieds de la tribune où siège Voldemort et ses fidèles. Un silence s'installe. Le Maître de cérémonie se lève et invite les trolls à exhiber les cages à la foule.

Un tour de piste qui annonce le début de la fin pour ces pauvres gens. Les plus jeunes des prisonniers ont à peine une quinzaine d'années. On peut tout lire sur les visages de la terreur, de l'angoisse, des larmes, de la résignation, et aussi du courage. Une palette d'émotions déchirantes et poignantes. Je sens mes larmes coulées sur mes joues, mon cœur se déchire et se brise sous la douleur. Une fois ce tour macabre terminé. Voldemort lance le début de ses festivités.

Le premier à se dresser fièrement dans l'arène c'est son serpent. Nagini glisse et s'enroule doucement autour d'une cage. C'est dans cette cage qu'il a trouvé et choisi son repas. Les pauvres victimes sont descendues de force de la cage, alignées et enchaînées par dix. Un groupe de dix personnes sans armes, sans défenses, sans aucune échappatoire possible face à une mort certaine et imminente. Le serpent se précipite sur les groupes apeurés et transis de froid. L'affolement dans les rangs, des cris, des pleurs, des hurlements, des bousculades, des chutes… Les groupes doivent fuir et éviter Nagini. Ils doivent aussi éviter de tomber dans la fosse de lave, les puits, les cuves. Mais à dix pieds et poings liés, tout se complique. Un groupe est percuté par la queue du serpent géant. Il bascule dans la fosse entraînant avec lui un autre groupe dans sa chute. Des cris, des hurlements et très vite plus rien. Le monstre repart de plus belle, elle s'amuse et fait durer son plaisir. La foule est déchaînée et scande son nom quand un autre groupe est littéralement piétiné et broyé par le serpent. En moins de quinze minutes, trente personnes sont mortes ou sur le point de mourir. Elle a réussi à mettre à terre une rangée et elle a repérer sa proie. Un jeune sorcier, elle s'enroule autour de lui. Plante ses immenses crocs dans son cou. Voldemort le détache alors du reste du groupe. Nagini ingurgite sa proie quasi inerte sous l'effet du venin.

Une fois rassasié Nagini retourne aux pieds de son maître pour assister au reste du spectacle. Voldemort donne alors le signal aux vampires, loups-garous et aux momies de venir jouer et de se nourrir des survivants. La suite se termine par un carnage et un bain de sang. Une orgie comme dans un film d'horreur. Sous les cris et les chants de la foule en délire, pris d'une allégresse inhumaine et cruelle. La foule veut du sang. Encore du sang. Toujours et encore plus de ès vite, il ne reste plus que des personnes mutilées qui agonisent au sol dans une marée de sang.

Après, le comble de l'horreur défile devant nos yeux. Une succession de massacres et d'exécutions attendent les prisonniers de l'autre cage. Des personnes sont jetées dans les cuves, les puits ou dans la fosse, d'autres sont pendus. Et le clou du spectacle, un bûcher géant. Une vingtaine de très jeunes sorcières sont attachées et périssent dans les flammes. Brûler vives par les flammes de l'enfer comme pour laver la colère et la fureur du Lord. Cette nuit-là, j'ai vu le vrai visage du Mage noir. Un visage qui s'illumine sous les flammes, les cris, la torture, la souffrance et le sang. Le maître absolu de la cruauté qui ne vit que pour elle et que par elle. La mort des autres l'élève, c'est comme une source de vie pour lui. Tous ces gens, tous ces pauvres gens et le pire pour moi, ce sont les personnes que j'ai reconnu.

Je ne me suis même pas aperçue que les tribunes se vidaient. J'étais figée, emprisonnée par mes visions cauchemardesques. Perdue et absorbée par ces images cruelles et insoutenables qui défilent dans ma tête et devant mes yeux. C'est la voix de Drago qui me sort enfin de mon cauchemar et qui me ramène à la réalité. Je prends alors conscience qu'il a dû me porter et m'installer sur banquette creusée dans le tronc. Et qu'il me parle.

- C'est bon ! Ils sont tous loin. Dis-moi que ça va ? S'il te plaît, Parle-moi ! Dis un truc. N'importe quoi. Mais dit quelque chose. Cela fait une heure que tu es figée, emmurée dans un silence de plomb. Fait un truc. Crie ! Hurle ! Mais bon sang Hermione ! Parle moi…Dis-moi… Dis-moi, ce que je peux faire ?

- Rien !...sanglotai-je, la voix cassée.

- Viens ! Approche.

- Tous ces morts. Tous ces cris. Toute cette violence. Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?... hurlai-je.

- À cause d'un fou.

- Et cette fille. Une qui est morte sur le bûcher. Je la connaissais. Elle s'appelait Périne. Elle était en cinquième année. On a fait nos devoirs ensemble de temps en temps à Poudlard. Elle aimait la danse, la peinture... dis-je, au bord des larmes.

- Je sais ! Je l'ai reconnu moi aussi. Elle était à Serdaigle. Il faut que tu dormes. Laisse-toi aller ma Belle. Je suis là.

Il me prend tendrement dans ses bras et je m'effondre. Je craque et je pleure, la tête cachée dans son torse. Je suis restée longtemps, très longtemps prostrée dans ses bras en versant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je tremble de la tête aux pieds, secouée de spasmes et de sanglots. Une de ses mains caresse mes cheveux. Son souffle, sa respiration, ses mots tendres m'apaise. Et lentement, je me calme. Et doucement je m'endors, réconfortée et en sécurité dans ses bras puissants et protecteurs. Dormir pour oublier cette horreur, oublier tous ces morts, oublier ces images de tortures et de mise à mort. Oublier pour quelques heures. Quelques heures qui sont passées très vite. On s'est levé et on a refait le chemin en sens inverse dans un silence pesant. Arrivé à l'arbre cabane après une pause toilette et un repas, on a repris la route direction le rocher. Pour pouvoir enfin sortir de cette monstrueuse forêt. On y est presque. Encore quelques minutes… Mais un bruit au loin rugit et claque dans l'air.

- Hermione ! Regarde toujours devant toi et accélère le pas. On est suivi ... me chuchote Drago.

- T'es sûr ?...demandai-je, peu rassurée.

- Oui ! Depuis un petit quart d'heure. Par deux loups-garous. À partir de maintenant. Tu me tiens la main et tu cours aussi vite que tu peux. Et surtout quoiqu'il arrive tu ne me lâches pas la main. Notre seule chance c'est d'arriver à passer le rocher. A trois on court .Un… Deux…Trois

Et on s'est mis à courir, à courir dans un rythme effréné. Avec un seul but passer de l'autre côté. Zigzagant entre les arbres. Sautant au-dessus les fossés. Et plus nous nous rapprochions du passage et plus les grognements agressifs s'approchaient de nous. Encore vingt mètres et nous y sommes. La dernière allée et ouf… le rocher. Nous nous sommes précipités à l'intérieur sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois passé de l'autre côté, notre course a malheureusement continuée de plus belle. C'est presque la fin de la nuit de ce côté. Une nuit de pleine lune, une aubaine pour les deux assaillants à nos trousses. Eux aussi ont traversés et tout en restant loup-garou. Drago me tient toujours par la main et m'entraîne à très, très vive allure sur le chemin « des maudits ». Le vent déchaîné balance les corps suspendus dans les arbres. Ils donnent l'impression de voler autour de nous et d'essayer de nous attraper. Notre seul espoir pour échapper aux loups et à une mort certaine. Courir encore et encore. Courir toujours plus vite et plus loin. Courir et aussi essayer de grimper sur les collines de fleurs « tue-loup ». Comme elles sont mortelles pour eux, ils sont obligés de nous contourner. On Monte, on rampe et on dévale une série de monts, de ravins et de pentes. Dans un dernier effort, on entame l'ascension d'une falaise. A bout de souffle, on arrive en haut et dix mètres en bas nous attend un torrent et ses eaux rapides et tumultueuses. Et déjà les grognements sont presque derrière notre dos. Dans deux minutes c'est la fin pour nous deux. Ils nous ont rattrapés et vont nous tuer.

- Ah…Je… Te vois… Venir ! ... m'horrifiai-je, essoufflée.

- On n'a pas le choix. On saute ou on se fait bouffer. Dis-toi, que c'est un plongeoir. Je t'assure que c'est faisable. L'eau amortira notre chute. Saute bien droite et tout ira bien.

-Ah ! Non…Non… Pas question. Je suis incapable de sauter. Je déteste les plongeoirs. C'était la pire des choses à me dire.

- Alors ! Excuse-moi. Pour ça. Ma belle.

- Pour… Quoi ?

- Ça !

Un baiser furtif et il me pousse dans le vide. Pendant ma chute, je crois que toute la forêt a entendu mes cris. En tout cas, les oiseaux endormis dans les arbres aux alentours se sont réveillés apeurés. Une nuée d'oiseaux s'est envolée complètement affolée. Sous les cris des loups-garous qui hurlent à la mort, restés sur la falaise. Une chute vertigineuse pour se finir dans l'eau glacée. Sous le choc je m'emmêle dans ma cape, j'ai du mal à trouver et à remonter à la surface. Je lutte de toutes mes forces contre le courant qui m'entraîne et m'aspire vers le fond. Je sens un bras puissant m'agripper et me remonter à la surface. Enfin de l'air, Drago m'aide et on nage vers un tronc d'arbre qui flotte. Agrippés à notre radeau de fortune, très vite nous sommes entraînés par le courant qui déferle et nous ballotent dans tous les sens. Je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, buvant tasse sur tasse. On descend plusieurs cascades de toutes les tailles. On évite de justesse une suite de rochers. Les remous me soulèvent le cœur, les vagues me giflent, mes mains glissent et se raccrochent et glissent encore. Les cailloux et débris divers nous entaillent et nous blessent. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le tambour d'une machine à laver. Ce manège dure de longues minutes pour finalement déboucher sur dernière chute d'eau. Un vol plané pour finir notre ultime descente. Et d'un coup, le calme dans une eau claire, tranquille et chaude. Une source d'eau chaude à l'intérieur d'un ancien volcan au paysage paradisiaque qui débouche au loin sur un fleuve. Des fleurs et des plantes de toutes les couleurs foisonnent de toutes parts. Le calme après la tempête. La beauté après la laideur. Une fois arrivés sur la rive, nous nous écroulons tous les deux toussant et crachant de l'eau. La respiration haletante et saccadée. Dégoulinant de la tête aux pieds. Dix minutes de pause, un sort de séchage et de soins et notre calvaire reprend. On remonte jusqu'à la rive du fleuve, on longe le fleuve et on arrive en bas d'une montagne. On passe à l'intérieur d'une de ses fissures et rapidement on traverse un labyrinthe de galeries plus étroites les unes que les autres. Des tunnels qui montent, qui descendent creusés dans la roche par le temps ! Je le suis comme un zombie sans un mot, toujours pas remise de mes émotions. Comme il s'arrête, je comprends que nous sommes arrivés dans une autre de ses planques. Une petite grotte avec dans un coin des fourrures étendues sur le sol et superposées les unes sur les autres. Une fois à l'abri et au sec, Les loups-garous me reviennent à l'esprit ! Notre mission à été découverte. Mes inquiétudes me reviennent.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont reconnus ?... lui demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais en tout cas, ils ne vont rien pouvoir dire.

- Et pourquoi ? Ils vont forcément faire un rapport au maître sur notre présence.

- Non ! Ils sont morts ! Dans leur précipitation, ils n'ont pas vu les quelques fleurs « tue loup » planquées en bordure de falaise. Juste avant de sauter, j'ai eu le temps de jeter un sort de croissance, de ligotage et d'étranglement. Merci Potter pour sa trouvaille. En y ajoutant le poison mortel de ces fleurs pour eux. Vu leurs cris. Ils n'ont pas dû s'en remettre.

- Tu avais tout prévu ! Tu es un génie.

- Ah ! Enfin…Tu le reconnais.

- Tu sais où on est ?...demandai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui ! On est du bon côté. Encore deux jours de marche et nous serons à l'entrée de la cité. L'entrée qui donne sur la cascade. Mais on se remettra en route demain. On a besoin de repos et de récupérer des forces. Toi comme moi.

- Tu vas venir avec moi ?

- Quelle question ? Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller toute seule.

- Je voulais dire dans la cité. Je ne supporterais pas… Si tu devais repartir et me laisser encore.

- Je ne pars plus ! Je ne te quitte plus. Je ne peux plus faire ça. Je vais y rester dans ta cité. J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie tout à l'heure. Il s'en est fallu de peu. Et quand je ne te trouvais pas dans l'eau. J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre de tout perdre… Tellement je t'aime.

- D'ailleurs ! Comment, as-tu osé me pousser. Tu es un grand malade !

- Si le ciel et le vol en balai n'était pas autant surveillé et dangereux en ce moment. Je n'aurai jamais fait un truc pareil.

- Répète ... demandai-je, un truc m'ayant échappé.

- Si j'avais pu utiliser mon balai. Je l'aurai fait.

- Non ! Pas ça avant. Répète-moi, ce que tu as dit avant.

- Ah… Ça ... me dit-il, en souriant.

- Oui… Ça.

- Que je t'aime.

- Oui !

- Ben ouais. Je t'aime Hermione.

Et là, envolées mes peurs, mes bleus, mes angoisses…Je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Et le reste de l'après midi… C'est sa peau contre ma peau et son corps contre mon corps. Nos corps qui s'enchaînent ensemble et reprennent vie. Un tourbillon de bien être cette fois. Au loin à l'extérieur de la montagne, le soleil se couche ! Et demain, ce sera un autre jour. Mais pour l'instant, je profite de ce moment de béatitude et de calme. Lovée dans ses bras, sous les fourrures.

- Waouh ! Tu as vu toutes ces peintures, ces dessins sur les parois de la grotte ! Ça me rappelle les grottes de Lascaux. Sauf que là, on voit des dragons. Des dragonniers. Des fées. Et leurs aventures !... murmurai-je, pelotonnée dans ses bras.

- Laisse-moi deviner ! Encore un truc Moldu. Les grottes de Lascaux ?

- Dis donc ! Tu t'améliores.

- Dis donc ! Si on dormait.

Morphée nous a emporté dans ses bras. Encore deux jours et peut-être au bout la cité, nos amis et ses habitants. Un berceau de vie, de justice et de libertés. Une terre nouvelle prête à renverser le Lord et son règne de terreur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Garder espoir**

Le soleil s'est levé. La lumière du jour reflète les parois de la caverne, donnant ainsi vie aux dessins. Un ballet féerique avec ses rayons de soleil qui s'amuse à chatouiller les fées et les dragons qui reposaient tranquillement sur ces murs depuis des milliers d'années. Un réveil tout en douceur bien au chaud, enfoui dans les bras de mon apollon. Contemplant les aventures des dragonniers à dos de destriers volants pour combattre des géants monstrueux. Témoin d'une histoire d'amour entre une sorcière et un prince, qui ce matin s'embrassent sous nos yeux. Les fées qui volent et dansent de parois en parois, laissant derrière elles des traces de poussières colorées. Une vision idyllique après tant de cruauté. Signe que la beauté existe encore et surtout qu'elle doit continuer d'exister.

- Salut Toi ! Bien dormi ?... me chuchote Drago, à mon oreille.

- Hummm ! Mieux que je l'aurai pensée.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Vu tes ronflements.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne ronfle même pas. Et dans deux secondes. Si tu continues. Je me rendors.

- C'est vrai j'oubliais. On ne peut pas plaisanter dès le matin.

- Je ne suis pas trop du matin. Il faut y aller mollo et en douceur. Je déteste les réveils. Je préfère m'endormir.

- Non ! Sans blague. C'est pour ça que quand tu dors. J'ai l'impression que tu rentres en hibernation, un vrai petit écureuil qui n'aime pas les arbres. Tu viens d'inventer une nouvelle espèce d'écureuil. T'es plutôt douée dans ton genre.

- Ah… Ah… Ah… Je vais mourir de rire.

- Pas question ma Belle. Pas avec tout ce qu'on vient de vivre. Ce serait vraiment trop bête. Et en plus tes deux potes d'école. Ils me feraient la peau. Jamais ils ne croiraient à un truc comme ça.

- Et ce serait bien fait. Toi, par contre dès le matin. Tu dois te nourrir d'un bol rempli de blagues complètement nazes et pourries ? C'est tu tac au tac. Un œil ouvert et Monsieur est parti. Et en plus ça le fait rire.

- Et toi, tu peux parler. C'est toute une bibliothèque de manuels d'humour cynique que tu avales dès le matin.

- C'est dangereux de me chercher dès le matin. Tu veux que nous nous battions en duel ?

- Ok ! Mais dans un corps à corps tout nu.

- Ouais !... explosai-je, de rire.

- Sérieusement. Il faut qu'on se remette en route. On remet notre duel pour plus tard.

- Cela tombe bien. J'ai un sacré petit creux.

- Pareil ! Heureusement pour nous je connais quelques bons petits coins. Fraises, framboises, pommes, raisins…Tu aimes ?

- Arrête ! J'en bave.

- Dans une heure, si on s'active tu vas te régaler. Mais pour ça il faut que tu bouges tes jolies petites fesses.

On est ressorti de l'autre côté de la montagne sans difficulté. L'astuce, actionner un levier caché dans la paroi qui fait apparaître un trou dans la roche menant de l'autre côté de la montagne. Je découvre pour la première fois tous ces paysages grandioses, fabuleux et enchanteurs. Ma plus grande surprise est venue de la profusion de la végétation. Des centaines d'arbres, de plantes, de fleurs qui poussent avec une exubérance incroyable et une facilité déconcertante. Illuminé par un soleil éclatent. On a l'impression que ces terres sont vierges de toute violence. Qu'ici la guerre n'existe pas. Mes yeux s'éblouissent devant tant de beauté. Des champs et des vallées bleus, jaunes, violets, roses, oranges à perte de vue. Des collines, des forêts, des lacs, des clairières et même des oasis. Un paysage de rêve tout en couleur avec des terres très fertiles. Des champs de maïs, de tournesol, de blé, de lavandin. Des vergers avec d'innombrables fruits et légumes connus ou no. Et très, très loin en minuscule, on aperçoit la chaîne de montagne où se cache la cité enfouie qui semble flirter avec l'horizon. Je ne connaissais que le chemin et l'entrée du côté de la forêt ! De ce côté, la guerre n'a pas fait de ravage.

Sur le chemin tout en discutant, tout en contemplant la beauté des paysages qui se dévoilent sous nos yeux, on s'est nourri de baies trouvées en bordures de fossé. De fruits, de noix et noisettes qu'on a ramassé aux pieds des arbres. Ici, il n'y a qu'une seule saison. Une saison unique, toujours sous un soleil radieux d'où la multitude, la prolifération de la végétation. Après une très longue journée de marche sous une chaleur fatigante et éreintante, on s'est réfugié dans les vestiges d'un ancien temple pour y passer la nuit. Secrètement caché en plein cœur d'un oasis idyllique. Un véritable petit jardin d'éden où fleurissent de nombreuses variétés de fleurs, de plantes qui décorent les vieilles ruines. Des bougainvilliers, orchidées, myosotis, magnolias, des lis des sables, nénuphars, des roseaux, des palmiers. Il y en a de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs certaines s'enroulent les murs, les statues. D'autres qui bordent qui poussent ou qui flottent dans l'eau… Un oasis aux milles parfums exquis, enivrants et qui ressemble aux palettes colorées des peintres. A la tombée de la nuit après une baignade bienfaitrice et relaxante dans les eaux claires et parfumées de l'oasis, on a passé le reste de la nuit à la belle étoile. Eclairés par les astres, les lucioles et bercés par le chant des cigales.

- Alors ! Comment tu trouves.

- Extraordinaire…Magique… Féerique… Je n'ai jamais rien vue d'aussi beau. Comment tu expliques le fait que de ce côté rien n'a été dévasté. Tout à l'air si calme, si tranquille et serein ? Sans l'ombre d'un Mangemort ?

- Ce côté est très difficile d'accès. Et vraiment très peu connu. Il faut bien être sûr de soi. Il y a beaucoup de choses à savoir et à retenir. C'est plutôt dangereux quand on ne connait pas le bon chemin. On n'a pas droit à l'erreur.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- OK ! Déjà il faut prendre la bonne fissure au pied de la montagne « fissurée ». Ouais. Je sais… Ce n'est pas original comme nom. Mais ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Il y en des centaines et une seule fissure est la bonne. Et si on ne choisie pas la bonne, on tourne en rond piégé pour l'éternité. Sans jamais trouver de sortie.

- C'est terrible ! Cela me rappelle les pièges des pirates et certains mythes des civilisations anciennes Moldues pour protéger leurs trésors.

- Et ce n'est pas fini. Si on trouve la bonne fissure, après il ne faut pas se tromper dans les galeries et tunnels qu'on emprunt. Il y en a des milliers. Et un seul chemin mène vers la sortie. C'est un labyrinthe gigantesque.

- Je l'avais comprise toute seule. J'ai cru qu'on était perdu.

- À un moment donné, Je l'ai cru aussi. Mais j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de ne rien te dire.

- Bonne initiative ! Et il se passe quoi ? Si on se trompe de chemin ?

- Difficile à dire. Il n'y a pas vraiment de témoignages. Mais si tu veux mon avis, j'imagine que ce n'est pas terrible et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas essayer.

- Et comment on s'y retrouve ? Comment on se repère pour ne pas se tromper.

- Chacun à sa technique ! Moi, j'ai retenu l'endroit où se situe la fissure. Enfin plutôt sa hauteur. Merci le quiddtich pour sa perception dans l'espace. Devant la fissure il y a trois grosses pierres côte à côte enfoncées dans le sol, dix plus petites en face. Je ne te conseille pas de te repérer aux fleurs, les couleurs et les variétés changent selon leurs envies. Pour les galeries, j'ai appris par cœur le chemin. Je sais quand il faut tourner à gauche ou à droite. Aux intersections, je sais quelle direction choisir.

- On ne peut pas écrire le chemin sur une feuille ? Ou faire une carte ?

- C'est là que la magie intervient et que cela devient intéressant. Je ne me souviens du chemin qu'une fois à l'intérieur. A l'extérieur à chaque fois que j'essaye de me le rappeler. Je bloque. Je ne me souviens de rien. C'est le noir total. Et c'est pareil pour tous ceux qui connaissent le chemin… Tu me suis toujours jusque là ?

- Oui ! Trouver la bonne fissure. Trouver le bon chemin jusqu'à la sortie.

- Non ! Il y a encore une dernière étape. Il faut trouver la caverne, celle avec les dessins. Une fois trouvée, il faut attendre le matin suivant. C'est grâce aux premiers rayons du soleil que le levier peut activer l'ouverture. C'est un processus qui ne dure que quelques heures. Voilà, maintenant tu comprends pourquoi c'est beaucoup plus calme ici. Très peu de Mangemorts et autres tarés n'arrivent à passer de ce côté ! Impossible pour eux d'obtenir le chemin. Même sous la torture, sous le chantage personne ne peut révéler le chemin. C'est un peu un mystère. C'est la même chose pour Harry, Lupin et les autres personnes qui connaissent le chemin. Encore un truc de vieille magie de tous les temps relié à la magie de la cité et bla bla…

- Cela me fait penser à l'hypnose et aux messages subliminaux. Il faut comme un déclic pour actionner la mémoire du chemin que vous avez dans la tête ! Je pense que le déclic, c'est le fait d'entrer dans la montagne. Une fois à l'intérieur, tout vous reviens ! Et dès que vous sortez, tout se bloque. Une sécurité inviolable.

- Brillante comme théorie. C'est plein de bon sens. Petite futée. En plus ce côté est très surveillé par les Aurors. Les rares Mangemorts qui arrivent à passer de ce côté, se font vite attrapés. Et donc avec tout ça, c'est très difficile pour le Lord d'avoir des informations. Trop de risques et pour pas grand-chose. Détruire des champs et des paysages et sans pour autant avoir accès à l'autre passage secret qui protège encore mieux l'entrée de la cité. Le lord fait surveiller beaucoup plus l'accès du côté du passage avec l'arbre. Plus facile à surveiller et plus facile de capturer les voyageurs qui empruntent ce chemin.

- Chacun son terrain. Il a sa forêt macabre pour lui et ses tarés de serviteurs. Et nous, on a ce fabuleux endroit. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi les convois de sauvetage n'empruntent plus que le passage avec la cascade depuis ces derniers temps. C'est beaucoup plus sûr et moins dangereux. Je parie que c'est cet endroit qui nourrit et fait vivre la cité. Une sorte de grenier à provisions.

- Exact ! Miss-je-devine-presque-tout.

- Pourquoi on ne vit pas ici ?

- L'endroit est peut-être difficile d'accès mais pas inaccessible. La cité enfouie par contre, elle oui. Et je pense que l'endroit n'est pas prévu pour nous accueillir, mais pour nous aider à survivre. Une façon aussi de nous montrer pourquoi on fait tout ça. De toute façon la cité et cet endroit disparaîtront à la fin de la guerre et ce quelle qu'en soit l'issue. N'oublie pas qu'ici la magie opère et qu'elle agit avec ses propres règles et surtout de son propre chef. Ce n'est qu'une aide temporaire.

- C'est vrai ! Dommage. C'est tellement beau que je m'installerais bien ici. Mais au fait. Je peux savoir comment tu connais le chemin ? Ça, je ne l'ai toujours pas deviné ! C'est Harry ?

- Non ! C'est Lupin.

- Lupin comme Remus Lupin ?

- Ben Ouais ! Tu en connais d'autre ?

- Non ! Ça m'étonne tout le temps où l'on était séparé. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Je suppose que c'était volontaire.

- Effectivement ! Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire à personne. À l'époque moins on parlait de moi mieux c'était. On s'est croisé plusieurs fois avec Lupin et je suis assez vite devenu un de ces informateurs. Un jour il m'a montré cet endroit. Je pense qu'il a fait ça pour me montrer qu'il me faisait confiance.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Tu sais que plus j'ai l'impression de te connaître et plus j'en découvre encore. Et demain, je vais découvrir quoi ?

- Je crois que tu as fait le tour. Tu connais certaines de mes planques. Tu connais tous mes petits trucs. Tu sais qui je suis vraiment. Tu sais ce que je pense de toute cette foutue guerre. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu as compris que toutes ces histoires sur le sang et sa supériorité n'ont plus du tout aucune valeur, ni aucun sens à mes yeux. Et juste pour rire, tu connais déjà ma charmante famille. Pas besoin de faire les présentations.

- J'en garde un souvenir plutôt musclé. En parlant de ta famille. Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère ?

- Très peu ! C'est plus prudent pour sa sécurité. Je sais juste qu'elle est aux Etats-Unis. Mais je ne sais pas où exactement. Elle est en vie et en sécurité. C'est l'essentiel pour moi. Dernière chose, elle est au courant pour nous deux.

- Ah ! Elle en pense quoi ?

- Que j'ai plutôt bon goût en matière de femmes.

- Enfin quelqu'un de ta famille qui n'essaiera pas de me tuer.

- Avec moi ça fait deux. J'ai une chouette famille, non ?

- Atypique ! Je dirais.

- Et sanguinaire ! Tu as oublié sanguinaire.

- Je suis désolée pour toi. Cela doit être très dur à vivre. Quelque part c'est comme si tu avais perdu toute ta famille avec cette guerre.

- J'aime à penser que maintenant c'est toi ma famille.

- Drago !

- Mumm !

- Je…Je t'aime !

- Ouf ! Moi qui croyais que tu me détestais toujours…

- Je te croyais plus perspicace que ça.

Quelques heures après, on s'est endormi sous les étoiles. Le lendemain toujours sous un soleil éclatant, au détour d'une clairière et contre toute attente, on a croisé Lupin qui guidait un groupe de survivants vers la cité. Quelle surprise et quelle joie de voir des visages connus et surtout en vie. Des personnes comme Luna et Neville qui ont fui et survécus ensemble à la recherche de la cité pendant plusieurs mois. Des familles, des femmes, des enfants en route vers la sécurité, la paix. Ils sont en vie, mais ils portent tous sur leurs visages des marques de souffrances et de tristesses. Certains donnent même l'impression de marcher à côté de leurs corps, anéantis par trop d'horreur et de malheur. Demain ils trouveront un refuge pour ce reconstruire et réapprendre à vivre. Un petit groupe d'une trentaine de personnes en route pour passer la nuit dans une forêt de baobabs. Dernière étape et dernière nuit avant notre délivrance à tous, avant les portes de la cité. Sitôt arrivé dans la dite forêt…

- C'n'est pas vrai encore des arbres. J'ai ma dose. J'en ai marre des arbres. Il n'y a que des arbres par ici ... m'épouvantais-je.

- Avec des hamacs ! Pas besoin de grimper cette fois… Princesse.

- Je rêve ou Malefoy t'a appeler Princesse. Hermione... s'étonne, Neville.

- C'est une très longue histoire ... répondais-je.

- J'adore les histoires. Surtout quand elles ont l'air romantiques... chantonne, Luna.

- A ce que je vois. Vous deux aussi, vous avez des choses à raconter... souligne, Drago.

On a donc passé la soirée tous les quatre à nous conter nos aventures, nos épreuves, nos souffrances et aussi nos quelques moments de joies. Luna et Neville collés l'un à l'autre dans un hamac, Drago et moi juste au dessus dans un autre hamac. Quand Neville a compris que Drago et moi étions ensemble, il est tombé de son hamac entraînant Luna dans sa chute. Même chose quand il a appris que derrière l'homme mystérieux se cachait Drago. Rire, rire et rire encore. Je croyais que jamais plus je ne pourrai rire. Après tout ce que je venais de traverser, après tous ces morts, tous ces massacres. Mais heureusement ce soir Neville est là. Lui et Luna ensemble, un couple farfelu, adorable, avec le cœur sur la main, courageux et déterminé à se battre.

Le lendemain j'ai dû partager mon homme avec les enfants du groupe. Tous, en admiration devant l'homme mystérieux. Le collant comme son ombre. Tous, avides de curiosité, d'aventures et d'histoires symboles d'espoir d'un retour à la paix à leurs yeux. Les exploits héroïques d'Harry Potter contre sa chasse aux Horcruxes, les Aurors qui sauvent les gens et qui les protègent, les résistants, l'homme mystérieux qui sabote les plans des Mangemorts… Autant d'histoires et de héros auxquelles les enfants se raccrochent pour continuer à avancer, à vivre et à croire en un jour meilleur.

Enfin l'entrée secrète, la cascade et là c'est l'émerveillement pour les nouveaux. Une ville sous terre avec un soleil magique qui éclaire la cité. Et la nuit, le soleil laisse sa place pour un ciel avec la lune et les étoiles. Un bonheur de retrouver ce refuge accueillant et bienveillant. Une joie incommensurable de retrouver nos amis et nos proches Ginny, Harry, Ron et son adorable famille, tous très éprouvés par notre absence. Tous très soulagés de nous revoir sain et sauf. Retrouvailles brèves et intenses en émotions. L'urgence pour nous, livrer aux conseils et à nos amis toutes nos informations, les messages recueillis dans l'arbre « espion ». Il a fallu toute l'après-midi pour parvenir à la fin de notre aventure, avec tous les détails sur la forêt secrète, sur l'amulette, les fausses pistes mises en place par Voldemort. Un silence pesant et de recueillement s'est installé dans la salle en entendant la description des horreurs qui ont eu lieu dans l'arène. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pour tout le monde il n'y avait que des rumeurs et des histoires de toutes sortes sur ce qui arrivait aux personnes disparues. Maintenant que tout le monde connait la réalité, un goût amer et une colère gronde en chacun de nous. Une amertume mal dissimulée nous envahit tous ! Avant notre mission, Drago évitait le plus possible le sujet. Il restait toujours vague. Pour lui, il fallait le voir, c'était trop dur à décrire. Et surtout personne ne voulait vraiment croire à de telles horreurs. Maintenant rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Le reste de la soirée, l'ordre a commencé à élaborer une stratégie. C'est eux ou nous.

- Si je résume ! Nagini en amulette, autour du cou de Bellatrix. Des lieux pour amener Harry dans des pièges ! On connait déjà deux endroits « Ile de Drear » et aussi « L'ancien manoir des Jédusor » dans le village de Great Hangleton. Avec des portoloins sensés piéger Harry et l'amené directement au Lord. A son quartier général, toujours au Manoir Malefoy. Vous avez des informations sur les objets qui servent de portoloins ?... nous demande Mr Weasley.

- D'après le message que m'a laissé Rogue, il n'est sûr que pour le manoir à Great Hangleton, il s'agit de la porte d'entrée. Chaque endroit sera surveillé par quatre au cinq Mangemorts. Pour le reste il ne sait pas. C'est de plus en plus dur pour lui. Voldemort surveille de très près tous les moindres faits et gestes de ses Mangemorts. Ils doivent lui rendre des comptes et certains sont espionnés. Rogue va se faire oublier un petit moment. C'est devenu trop dangereux pour lui. Et d'après lui, il faut accélérer le mouvement. Les prendre à leurs propres pièges ... répond, Drago.

- Et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Le jour où l'on attaquera, il y aura plusieurs plans d'attaques en même temps. On va utiliser le polynectar et se rendre par équipe de trois aux différents endroits. Un faux Harry, une fausse Hermione et un faux Ron. En même temps une autre équipe sera avec toi Drago pour détruire la forêt du Lord et son accès. Et une dernière avec le vrai Harry pour détruire Nagini et Voldemort... explique, Lupin.

- Avec Fred ! On s'occupe de récolter tout ce qu'on peut sur les futures rumeurs et sur les portoloins et tous les autres pièges... propose, Georges.

- C'est d'accord ! Dans un mois jour pour jour. Le 10 Mai, on met un terme à tout ça. On a un mois pour se préparer et pour tout connaître. La constitution de chaque équipe, le rôle de chacun… Il se fait tard pour tout le monde. Hermione et Drago, ont vécus de terribles choses. Ils ont besoin d'une pause. On reprend la réunion demain... conclut, Maugrey.

Harry a improvisé une petite soirée autour d'un feu magique qui change de couleurs, pour pouvoir soupirer et penser à autre chose. Pour essayer de supporter l'insoutenable. Reprendre du courage et continuer le combat. Tous installés en rond autour du feu, chacun des couples enlacés et avec un Ron pour l'instant encore célibataire. Chacun perdu dans ses songes.

- Vous allez bien tous les deux ?... nous demande, Harry et Ron.

- J'ai connu mieux ! Si vous saviez ? Si vous aviez vus ? Je voulais savoir… Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier. Je me sens sale, fatiguée et dégoûtée. Et surtout impuissante. On doit faire cesser tout ça. Harry, il faut que ça s'arrête... m'enflammai-je.

- Je sais Hermione ! Je te promets, que je ferai tout pour y mettre un terme. Dans un mois tout sera définitivement terminé. Et je te jure Hermione, que toi et Malefoy vous n'aurez pas vécus tout ça pour rien. Vous avez eu drôlement chaud. Je sais où chercher maintenant. Néanmoins, Malefoy avait raison. Jamais tu n'aurais dû y aller Mione... avoue, Harry.

- A l'avenir ! Vous m'écouterez peut-être, quand je dis un truc... ironise, Malefoy.

- C'est un peu ta faute tout ça. C'est toi qui restais évasif sur le sujet. Et ce malgré toutes nos questions... intervient, Ron.

- J'ai toujours dit qu'il y avait des massacres épouvantables là-bas. Et que c'était impossible pour moi de rentrer plus en détail. C'est l'ordre et vous qui vouliez un autre témoin et plus de détails. Même Rogue en parlait très peu. Il n'a fait que confirmer mes dires. Et lui…Personne ne lui cassait les pieds avec ce sujet. Et je le répète. J'ai toujours été contre le fait que cela soit Hermione qui m'accompagne. Personne n'a rien voulu savoir. Dans l'histoire, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire... s'énerve, Malefoy.

- Pas la peine de revenir sur le sujet. Ouvrez grandes vos oreilles une bonne fois pour toute. C'est **moi** qui voulait y aller. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'étais la seule ici à faire totalement confiance à Drago. En plus. Vous n'arriviez pas à vous décider qui allait l'accompagnait. Et j'étais comme tout le monde. Je voulais savoir. Maintenant tout le monde sait. Et je comprends ce que ressent Drago. Moi aussi, je n'ai pas pu tout vous dire dans les moindres détails. C'est impensable et inimaginable... grondai-je.

- Et si on parlait d'autres choses. On n'est pas là pour ça... tente, Ginny.

- Moi j'ai bien une idée. On peut parler de la fille qui intéresse Ron ?... suggère, Malefoy.

- Hein ! Je…Quoi... bafouille, Ron.

- De la fille qui te branche. Celle dont Harry parlait secrètement avec tes frères en sortant de la réunion. Apparemment c'est le nouveau mystère de la cité ? Alors Weasley ?... continua, Malefoy.

- Dit Malefoy. Cela t'arrive de ne pas laisser tes oreilles traînées à l'affût de la moindre info ?...demande, Harry.

- Non ! Jamais Potter ! Je saute sur toutes les occasions.

- Harry ! C'est malin… Merci beaucoup. Ça t'arrive de te taire ?... rugit, Ron.

- Oh ça va Ron ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame. C'est juste une fille. J'ai un autre truc à te dire Malefoy, en parlant de fille, merci d'avoir pris soin d'Hermione. Et chapeau Malefoy. Tu as réussi à faire monter en hauteur Mione. Malgré son vertige. Là tu as fait fort... lance, Harry.

- Je n'avais pas forcement le choix. Mais pendant ces trente prochaines années. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'un arbre. Même pas un bonzaï... bougonnais-je.

- Bien joué Potter ! Ta ruse a failli marcher. Mais je ne vais pas changer de sujet. Tant que je ne saurai pas. Allez Weasley. Crache le morceau. C'est qui cette fille qui t'intéresse ?... demande, Malefoy encore une fois.

- Merci Harry ! Tu ne pouvais pas la fermer. Il ne va jamais me lâcher maintenant... s'exclame, Ron.

- Ça va ! Je n'ai pas dit qui c'était. J'ai juste dit que tu n'allais pas rester célibataire très longtemps. Et j'ai même essayé de dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué. Ta tentative à échouée. C'est raté Harry. De toute façon le mal est fait... geint, Ron.

- Je fais ce que je peux Ron. C'est Malefoy qu'il faut faire taire.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... grince, Ron.

- Allez Weasley ! Je suis curieux. C'est qui ? Elle est comment ? Brune ? Blonde ? Grande ? Petite ?

- Comme si j'allais te le dire à toi Malefoy. Vous ne saurez rien. Vous allez tout faire foirer. Si je vous dis quoi que ce soit, vous aller me porter la poisse.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour ça... ironise, Malefoy.

- Comment tu le musèles ton serpent, Mione ?... demande, Ron.

- En tout cas vous avez fait des progrès niveau communication tous les trois. Vous prenez ce qui se passe entre Hermione et Drago beaucoup mieux que je ne l'imaginais. Vous discutez sans vous entretuer. Un grand pas pour vous trois... dit, Neville.

- On a été contraint et forcé de faire avec. A la longue on s'y fait. Mais c'est fatiguant... répond, Ron.

- Ils nous ont eu à l'usure. On s'habitue à tout. Même à Malefoy... rajoute, Harry.

- Et moi ! Malefoy m'a payé... blague, Ginny.

- J'ai le droit de les frapper ? Il me faut ma dose, je suis en manque... me demande, Drago.

- Tu peux attendre demain. Et vous deux stop. Sinon je lui donne carte blanche... soupirais-je.

- Je vais essayer de me retenir ma Belle. Mais je ne te promets rien.

- Bon les enfants. A trois vous faites la paix... glousse, Ginny.

- Toujours aussi drôle ta frangine, Weasley.

- T'es gentil Malefoy. Ne l'encourage pas... implore, Ron.

- Donc vous êtes presque amis maintenant les garçons... fredonne, Luna enfin descendue de sa contemplation.

- Ah ! Non... d'indignation collective venant des trois garçons.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à m'y faire. Elle est toujours comme ça ? s'interroge, Drago en parlant de Luna.

- Ouais ! C'est ce que je préfère chez elle. Par contre, je crois qu'elle a raison. Finies les mauvaises bagarres entre vous. Aujourd'hui c'est plutôt devenu un jeu entre vous... s'amuse, Neville.

- N'empêche que… Weasley. C'est qui la fille ?... reprend, Drago.

- Hermione ! Fait un truc. Charme-le .Bâillonne-le. Mais fait taire ton mec. Il me saoule... s'impatiente, Ron.

- Et à moi, ta petite sœur Ron. Tu veux bien me le dire. Harry ne veut rien me dire. Comment elle s'appelle.

- Ah non Ginny ne t'y mets pas aussi. C'est ma soirée ou quoi ? De toute façon, moi j'y vais. A demain tout le monde.

- T'as un rencart Weasley ? Elle s'appelle comment ? C'est quand que tu nous la présente... s'écrie, Malefoy.

- La ferme Malefoy. Jamais je ne vous la présenterai. Vous allez l'effrayer. Elle risque de me fuir à cause de vous.

Une fois Ron partit, Drago à changer de victime sans pour autant lâcher l'affaire.

- Potter ! C'est qui la fille ?

- Merde ! Hermione comment tu fais pour le supporter ? Faudra que tu m'expliques un jour.

- Il n'est pas tu tout comme ça avec moi. Il vous réserve ça pour vous... répondais-je, en retenant un fou rire.

- Potter ! Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

- Non Malefoy ! Et je ne le ferai pas.

- Tu n'es pas drôle comme mec.

- Et toi ! Tu es casse-pieds comme mec. Un boulet quand tu t'y mets.

- Boulet ! Ça change de la fouine… Albator va.

- Quoi ? Comment tu connais ça toi. C'est un dessin animé…

- Moldu, avec un corsaire qui s'appelle Albator, capitaine d'un vaisseau pirate en forme de bateau qui vole. Et qui a une belle cicatrice…Un peu comme toi.

- Hermione tu es une traîtresse. C'est toi qui…

- Désolé Harry ! Cela m'a échappée, un soir pendant notre mission je me suis souvenue d'une soirée à Poudlard où on parlait des dessins animés. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui Mione ! Je me souviens très bien de cette soirée et de ce que tu avais dit : « Heureusement que Malefoy ne connait pas les dessins animés Moldus, sinon il t'appellerait Albator »… m'imite, Harry.

- Et maintenant c'est fait ! Je suis au courant. Albator... explose, Malefoy de rire.

Un bon fou rire collectif à suivi celui de Drago, même Harry a fini par en rire. A la fin de la soirée, personnes n'a réussi à se mettre d'accord sur qui était amis avec qui ou pas. Mais on a tous passé un très bon moment. Une soirée si précieuse et tellement importante qui nous redonne à tous de la force et du courage à l'approche imminente de la bataille finale ! Dans un mois au printemps tout va se jouer. En attendant la cité va préparer et peaufiner dans les moindres détails sa stratégie et ses plans d'attaques.

…

Depuis notre retour à la cité, avec Ginny et Luna, nous avons entrepris toutes les trois une action douloureuse mais indispensable. Des listes de photos et de noms par centaines sont accrochées sur les tableaux des disparus. Notre tâche, répertorier le plus possible, le nombre de victimes, de disparus. Leurs noms, leurs âges, toutes informations les concernant (derniers endroits vus en vie, avec qui, jour de la disparition…). Tout ça dans le but d'apporter des réponses. Pour permettre aux familles d'avoir une chance de savoir pour leurs proches disparus. Pour pouvoir leurs rendre un dernier hommage… Un espace et des personnes à l'écoute pour pouvoir se recueillir et se confier. Une tâche longue et éprouvante. Récolter des témoignages, éplucher les journaux, récupérer et trier les informations recueillies. Trier celles venant de la radio de la cité reliée secrètement avec l'extérieur. Les chefs opérateurs qui contrôlent cette fabuleuse et ingénieuse radio aux ondes magiques, sont deux frères tout roux. Les jumeaux Weasley. Fred et Georges, c'est leur invention, leur radio et ils ne sont pas prêteurs. Ils veillent sur elle comme un véritable trésor. Par contre, ils arrivent à dénicher des informations de toutes sortes. Cette radio, c'est notre seul lien avec l'extérieur sans avoir besoin de sortir. On leur demande une info, on leur donne un nom, un lieu, une date… Et, ils cherchent et récoltent tout ce qu'ils trouvent en piratant les systèmes d'écoute de l'extérieur. Et aujourd'hui encore les nouvelles recueillies sont mauvaises et tristes.

- Slut les filles !... murmure, les jumeaux en chœur.

- Salut... nous aussi en chœur.

- Vous faites une drôle de tête... m'étonnais-je.

- On a encore trois noms de victimes à vous donner et deux disparitions. Et, on est encore sous le choc... dit, Fred.

- Angélica Johnson et Hannah Abbot sont sur la liste des disparus. Apparemment elles ont disparues depuis une semaine... continu, Georges.

- Et Seamus est mort. Ainsi que Lisa Turpin de Serdaigle et Smith Zacharias de poufsouffle... rajoute, Fred.

- Et on a aussi encore deux rumeurs qui circulent sur l'endroit où se cache Nagini... complète, Georges.

- Enfin où il ne se cache pas. On a tout noté sur les parchemins sur la table. Avec Georges on aimerait rester seuls. On se voit plus tard.

- D'accord ! Je comprends. Merci. On prend les parchemins. On se voit plus tard !... acquiesçai-je, en prenant les parchemins.

- Je suis désolée pour vous. Papa et maman sont au courant ?... demande, Ginny.

- Oui ! On se voit plus tard. On a besoin d'être tous les deux avec Georges.

- Si vous avez besoin de parler ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur nous... insiste, Ginny.

- On sait les filles. C'est sympa. Maintenant dehors.

C'est un coup dur aujourd'hui pour Fred et Georges. Ils sont choqués et très perturbés, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Encore des noms qui viennent s'ajouter à nos listes. Encore des pertes et des disparitions déchirantes et douloureuses. Angélica et Hannah, les amours secrets des jumeaux.

Plus rien n'a de sens. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Pourquoi, pour quelles raisons étranges les personnes d'origine Moldues comme moi dérangent. Maman, papa si vous voyiez ma vie, mon cœur saigne, je pleure comme je respire. Mon avenir, ma vie, tout est si incertain, si noir. Une inquiétude sourde coule dans mes veines, qui me saisit même après mes plus grandes joies. Ces visages meurtris qui reviennent au galop ! Combien de jours encore, combien de coups et de morts avant d'en finir. Je dois me relever et résister ! La vie ce n'est pas ça. On doit se battre pour prouver que l'on existe et que l'on a le droit d'exister. Défendre les milliers de cœurs qui ont droit à la liberté et au bonheur. Combattre pour tous ceux qui ne le peuvent pas ! Pour ceux qui ont donnés leurs vies. Pour ceux qui ont peur. Se battre et refuser ce monde cruel, égoïste et dénué de sens. Résister face à ce monde sans foi ni loi. Se battre pour mettre un terme à toute cette horreur sans nom. Garder l'espoir d'un nouveau jour, d'une nouvelle ère meilleure. Utiliser notre colère non pas pour nous venger, mais pour renverser Voldemort et son règne. Libérer une bonne fois pour toute, le monde magique de son emprise. Délivrer se monde nourrit, bercé par la haine, l'humiliation et l'ignorance. Ce monde n'est pas le nôtre. Ce sont toutes ces raisons-là qui font que notre lutte n'est pas vaine. Toutes ces choses au fond de nous qui nous pousse à continuer et à y croire. Ce n'est pas un appel à la guerre qui se lève dans la cité, mais un appel à la liberté pour Tous. Faire tomber les barrières de l'indifférence et de la différence. Un monde magique riche de culture et de soif d'apprendre des autres. De nouveaux liens se tissent entre les habitants de la cité. Une lueur, un souffle, un frisson indicible d'espoir et de liberté passe de mains en mains, de regards en regards. Et pour certain, les masques tombent.

…

_**Du côté de Malefoy**_

- Malefoy ! Je te cherchais.

- Bravo Potter ! Tu m'as trouvé ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Malefoy ne commence pas. Je crois que je te dois tes excuses. J'aurai dû trouver un moyen pour empêcher Mione de t'accompagner. Je l'ai mise en danger. Si il lui était arrivée quelque chose. Jamais je ne me le serais pardonné.

- Ça va Potter. Arrête de te croire toujours responsable de tout et de tout le monde. Elle n'a rien, elle est secouée. Mais elle est forte. Elle s'en remettra. Elle l'avait décidée. Elle voulait le voir par elle-même. Tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Elle est plutôt têtue. Quand elle a décidée un truc rien ne l'arrête.

- Ça tu l'as dit ! Je suis toujours intrigué de vous voir ensemble avec Hermione. J'ai besoin de savoir un truc. Je l'adore. Je peux facilement comprendre qu'elle plaise à un mec. Mais ce que j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre. C'est ce que toi tu lui trouves ? Malefoy ?

- Il va vous falloir une fanfare et une banderole ? Pour enfin l'admettre.

- Je suis curieux et surtout j'aimerai te l'entendre dire. Que tu me parles d'elle. C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle compte pour moi. Et j'aimerai savoir comment tu la vois, ce que tu penses d'elle aujourd'hui ? Sans détour.

- C'est simple, elle a tout ce que les autres n'ont pas. Elle a cet indéfinissable charme. Cette petite lueur dans les yeux qui me fait tomber à terre. Elle est à la fois si forte et si fragile en même temps. C'est une battante. Avec son sourire qui se balance entre l'amour et le désespoir, elle me fait perdre la raison. Je me sens si étrangement bien avec elle et j'aime ça. Un regard, un sourire et elle me met dans un drôle d'état. Elle a ce petit je ne sais quoi qui la rend naturellement belle et qui me fait fondre. C'est un goût sur ses lèvres et sur sa peau qui me fait tout oublier et me rend complètement fou. Et aussi étrange et impensable que vous le pensez tous. Je l'aime et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. C'est plus clair pour toi ? Maintenant ?

- Ok ! Effectivement c'est plus clair. Un simple je l'aime, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre !

- Faut savoir Potter ! Pour une fois que tu me poses des questions et que je consens à te répondre. Tu ne vas pas faire le difficile.

- Cela va être toujours comme ça entre nous ? Aussi bizarre ?

- Et tu proposes quoi ?

- Il y a presque sept ans. Tu m'as tendu la main. Je l'ai refusé. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi. Qui te tends la mienne. À toi d'accepter ou de refuser ? Il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose ?

- Une trêve ? Tu me proposes une trêve ?

- Un nouveau départ ? A nous maintenant de faire table rase du passé. Si Hermione a pu le faire. Je pense que nous aussi. Tu n'as pas suivi le chemin tout tracé de part ta naissance. Tu as eu la force, le courage envers et contre les tiens de t'y opposer et de le refuser. Et je sais que cela n'a pas dû être facile. Tu n'es plus vraiment le petit con arrogant et méprisant que tu étais. Tu as vraiment changé.

- Je ne suis pas un mouton qui suit aveuglement un troupeau. Le troupeau de soldats d'une foi, d'une caste qui repose sur le pouvoir, la peur, la soumission et la tyrannie. Jamais. Je ne serai la main d'un bourreau. Je ne veux pas que mon monde magique devienne les ruines d'un champ de bataille. J'ai grandi bercé de fausses certitudes complètement dépassées. Cette fatalité ne me collera pas à la peau. C'est eux qui ont souillés, tachés mon monde. J'ai fini par choisir ton camp. Celui de la vérité et du bon sens.

- D'accord ! C'est bien ce que je disais. C'est un autre Malefoy qui se tient devant moi aujourd'hui. Tu as entièrement ta place ici. Tout ce que tu viens de me dire. C'est ta façon à toi de me dire oui ?

- Pourquoi pas Albator ! J'accepte qu'on tourne la page et qu'on passe à autre chose. Harry !

- Hein ?

- Ben quoi ? Harry. C'est bien ton prénom non ? Il faut bien commencer par un truc de ce style ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souvenais. Drago.

- Bon sang ! Que ça fait bizarre. Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais arrêter toutes mes joutes verbales. Je suis à prendre comme je suis. Sous plein d'autres aspects je reste moi. Arrogant et prétentieux c'est comme ça que je suis.

- Je l'avais déjà compris tout seul. Je pense qu'on ne pourrait survivre sans tes commentaires. Ce qui a changé, c'est qu'avant je ne te faisais pas confiance. Maintenant oui. Et en plus j'arrive déjà à te supporter sans trop de mal.

- Ne va pas le crier sur les toits non plus.

- Pas besoin ! Luna et Neuville s'en chargent déjà.

- C'est vrai ! Je les avais oublié ces deux-là.

- Tu vas t'en remettre ?

- De toute façon m'a réputation en avait déjà pris un sacré coup. Je crois que j'arriverais encore à survivre. C'est tenace une fouine.

- Tu oublies que tu parles à Albator. Un pirate face à une fouine original comme scénario.

Une poignée de main échangée entre Harry et Drago comme pour celler une époque révolue. Un nouveau départ entre eux chargé de sens


	7. Chapter 7

_**La bataille pour la vie**_

_**PDV d'Hermione le 8 mai**_

Encore une journée qui prend fin. Une journée d'entraînements de toute nature : Physique comme courir tout en évitant les sorts destinés à nous atteindre. Mentale comme l'occlumancie, magique (sorts, formules, envoûtements…). Répéter nos missions dans une reproduction presque grandeur nature du Manoir des Malefoy. Apprendre à se déplacer dans ce faux manoir le plus vite possible et le plus discrètement possible. Le mémoriser en évitant les pièges et les faux mangemorts qui nous servent d'entraînement… Et encore une journée où tous les chaudrons de la cité ont fumés en concoctant du polynectar. Tous les jours, d'innombrables étagères se remplissent de fioles de polynectar, une quantité à faire pâlir Rogue. Depuis notre retour ici, depuis la mise au point de la bataille finale et de ses différentes stratégies qui vont avec… Tous les matins quand je me brosse les cheveux et je récupère ceux restés sur la brosse et je les apporte à Molly. Même chose pour Harry et Ron. Un nouveau rituel du tri.

C'est Molly et Mme Pomfresh qui dirigent l'équipe en charge de la préparation du polynectar. Elles gèrent le groupe qui me symbolisera, ainsi que les deux groupes s'occupant de représenter Harry et Ron.

En parlant de Ron, effectivement il n'est pas resté célibataire très longtemps. Elle s'appelle Prune, une jolie blonde adorable. Une amie de Fleur la femme de Bill. Une sorcière très douée et rapide qui fera partie de l'équipe d'Harry le jour « j ». D'ailleurs Prune, Fleur et Bill se sont occupés du manoir des Jédusor à Great Hangleton et de l'Ile de Drear sous les traits d'Harry, Ron et moi. Et grâce à eux, le Lord a mordu à l'appât. Il pense que sa ruse marche, que le trio part à la recherche de Nagini dès qu'une rumeur circule. Et comme, on a été vu tous les trois à Great Hangleton et à Drear, il y croit. Et ce petit manège, notre ruse de faux trios aperçus ces dernières semaines aux différents endroits piégés a fonctionnée. Bien sûr, les trios ne sont pas vus au même moment à des endroits différents. Un trio est aperçu tous les deux ou trois jours. Des missions à tour de rôle. La dernière date d'hier, une cinquième mission réussie et c'était la dernière.

Dans cinq jours la cité se transformera en une fourmilière d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione. Pour nous reconnaître entre nous le jour « j ». On a pensé d'abord à un bijou mais on peut le perdre, le casser. Bref on a opté pour un tatouage à la cheville. Un secret entre nous et nos proches. Harry s'est fait tatoué un phœnix, Ron une chimère, et pour moi une licorne. Chut, c'est un secret.

Le jour « j » pour que les membres de mon équipe me reconnaissent, je serai la seule Hermione à avoir un épais élastique de toutes les couleurs dans mes cheveux qui scintille. Toutes les autres Hermione auront la même coiffure mais avec un élastique d'une seule couleur qui scintille. Une petite astuce qui peut s'avérer utile pour le groupe chargé de nous épauler pendant notre mission. On a cogité longtemps avant de trouver un moyen relativement discret mais efficace quand on connait l'astuce ! C'est Drago qui l'a trouvé.

_**Flash-back **_

- Moi ! J'ai bien une idée... s'exclame Malefoy, avec un grand sourire.

- On t'écoute Drago...répond Maugrey.

- Si j'ai bien tout compris. On cherche un moyen pour que le groupe qui accompagnera Hermione et Ron les identifie pendant le feu de l'action. Pour les protéger et les aider à mener à bien leur mission. Trouver Bellatrix la neutraliser et détruire Nagini. Jusque là j'ai bon ?

- Oui... répond, Maugrey.

- C'est bien Malefoy tu as tout compris. Mais cela ne répond pas au problème de départ... s'exclame, Ron.

- J'y viens deux secondes ! Bon, pour Ron, je n'ai rien trouvé. Mais j'ai trouvé pour Hermione, on peut-être lié les deux.

- Bon t'accouche de ta brillante idée... continue, Ron.

- Ces cheveux.

- Hein…Suivi d'un grand blanc général.

- Les cheveux d'Hermione. Un élastique différent des autres Hermione et plus voyant. Et le Ron qui sera tout le temps à côté d'elle sera le vrai. Cela peut marcher et aider à les reconnaître. Les Mangemorts risquent d'être surpris par tous ces trios. Ils seront trop occupés à essayer d'arrêter l'invasion pour se soucier des élastiques. Par contre l'équipe et surtout les personnes à proximité d'Hermione pourront la reconnaitre elle et Ron par déduction. Et ils pourront organiser leurs attaques, leurs protections et leurs déplacements en fonction de ce petit détail visuel. Même si ce n'est pas l'idéal.

- C'est clair que lui mettre une pancarte autour du cou avec écrit « c'est moi la vraie Hermione » ça ne sert à rien. Cela fout en l'air sa couverture. Un truc sonore ce n'est pas non plus possible. Il serait couvert par tout le bruit. De même si elle crie à tout bout de champ « c'est moi la vraie Hermione ». Bonjour la cible vivante. Si elle utilise la carte à tout bout de champ elle se ferra griller. Je trouve l'idée de Malefoy très intéressante... intervient, Harry.

- Enfin ! Je suis reconnu à ma juste valeur. Ça t'en bouche un coin Weasley... provoque, Drago.

- Et quand tu dis que je dois rester très proche d'Hermione. Je dois être collé à elle, à quel point ?... rétorque, Ron.

- Tu veux qu'on règle ça dehors ? Juste toi et moi. Et Prune, elle va en penser quoi ?

- Que je me foutais de ta gueule. Juste pour te faire…

- Stop les deux « G.I. Joe ». On n'est pas sur un ring de boxe. Revenons aux cheveux d'Hermione ... s'insurge, Maugrey.

- Il y a un jour où cela s'arrêtera avec mes cheveux ? Mais j'avoue que c'est bien vu... bougonnai-je.

Finalement après débat et amélioration, nous n'avons rien de trouver de mieux. Une couette très haute avec un épais élastique de plusieurs couleurs scintillant pour moi. Et un élastique rouge ou bleu ou vert ou blanc ou violet ou jaune… pour toutes les autres Hermione. Elastiques magiques incassables. Une idée un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais je pense que ça peut aider.

_**Fin du flash-back. Je dois me re-concentrer ! **_

Une fois le plan final voté et approuvé par tous, les gens se sont inscrits sur les différentes listes de qui ont circulées dans la cité. Ces listes concernent les trois équipes et leurs missions qui auront lieu le jour de la bataille finale. Du coup, impossible de réunir tout le monde en même temps et au même endroit pour en discuter tous ensemble. Donc des écrans géants apparaissent tous les soirs à 20h00 pour expliquer notre plan. Pour que chacun sache en quoi consiste sa mission et qui il accompagne, où il va… Encore une soirée à revoir le déroulement de la journée du 10 mai. Depuis trois jours c'est la même chose. Bien sûr, je connais déjà tout, mais l'effet reste toujours le même. Je suis toujours aussi impressionnée par la concentration des personnes. Et c'est reparti, la cité entière devient silencieuse et regarde les écrans apparus un peu partout dans la cité (les rues, les places…). Toute vie, tout bruit, tout mouvement s'arrête. Les habitants de la cité sont suspendus aux écrans, regardant et écoutant attentivement notre stratégie qui prend vie sous leurs yeux.

Le compteur se met en marche 5…4…3...2…1. Et la voix d'Harry couvre l'ensemble de la cité. Sur les écrans se succèdent les différents plans, les différents endroits, les groupes associés, leurs buts...

**« Bonsoir cité » **

**Les missions en simultanées qui se dérouleront le 10 mai :**

Description des équipes, des missions qui débuteront avec les premiers rayons du soleil ! Lever des troupes 4h00 du mat et départ des troupes 5h00.

_**Equipe 1 : Les dragons sans polynectar**_ :

L'équipe de Drago: Mission détruire la forêt du lord, ces habitants hostiles rangés du côté du lord. Vampires, loup-garou… Et bien sûr trouver et libérer les prisonniers sur place. Détruire l'accès de cette forêt immonde. Rejoindre la bataille finale au château. Notre arme secrète Charlie et ses Dragons. Merci à lui et à son équipe, qui ont entrainé les dragons jours et nuits.

Chance de réussite : 70-30.

Certains membres de références **: **Drago Malefoy, Tonks, Lupin, Fred et Georges Weasley ! Charlie Weasley ! Et à vous tous les accompagnants ce jour-là ! Un grand merci ! Pour votre courage.

**On passe à l'équipe 2**

_**Equipe 2**_ : **Les trios **_**avec polynectar**_:

5 équipes de trio pour les 5 endroits piégés/ Mission occuper et empêcher les mangemorts sur place de retourner au Manoir. En finir très vite et rejoindre le plus vite possible les troupes d'Harry au manoir.

Chance de réussite : 60-40.

Certains membres de références** : **Fleur et Bill Weasley, Prune, Luna et son père Xenophilius Lovegod, Neuville Londubat, Susan Bones, Amos Diggory, Thomas Dean, Megan Jones, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Loulika et Hainoam. Merci à eux. Et merci à toutes les personnes courageuses qui seront postées en couvertures.

**On passe à l'équipe 3**

_**Equipe 3**_** : Le manoir **_**avec polynectar**_** : **

Première étape** :** Alastor Maugrey, Shacklebolt Kingsley, Rufus Scrimgeour, et d'autres sorciers seront les premiers à entrer au Manoir par le tableau magique représentant le Lord (tableau où avec Drago je me suis enfuie). De son côté Rogue neutralisera les gardes et l'alarme du tableau pour permettre une arrivée en toute discrétion dans un manoir encore endormi. Une fois à l'intérieur du manoir, leurs tâches consisteront à lancer des sorts et des formules empêchant quiconque dans le manoir de sortir par un moyen magique. Et de tenir le plus longtemps possible durant toute la bataille. Une mission dangereuse. Merci de risquer votre vie pour nous tous.

Deuxième étape: Le reste des troupes s'introduiront dans le manoir. Une partie par les sous sols : Mon groupe. Une autre partie par le passage secret situé sous le grand escalier : Le groupe d'Hermione et Ron. Une autre par les cachots qui neutraliseront les gardes et libérons les prisonniers avant de renforcer les rangs : le groupe d'Hagrid. Une fois les trois groupes principaux à l'intérieur, toutes les autres personnes continueront de prendre les passages. Notre effet de surprise ne marchera qu'un temps. Alors soyez prêts à vous défendre et vous battre aussitôt sortis des différents passages.

Pour le groupe à la recherche de Bellatrix et de l'amulette Nagini. Le groupe d'Hermione et de Ron. Nos deux armes secrètes : l'épée de Godric Gryffondor que Ron aura sur lui pour détruire l'Horcruxe. Et pour Hermione qui sera identifiable grâce à son élastique multicolore dans les cheveux, elle aura avec elle une carte ensorcelée qui permettra de localiser et de suivre tous les déplacements de Bellatrix à l'intérieur du manoir. Merci aux Aurors et aux sorciers de la cité qui ont tous bûchés jours et nuits sur cette carte ! Grâce aux cheveux de Bellatrix que Rogue a réussi à nous faire passer il y a trois semaines. Ils ont mis au point une carte de traçage unique à partir de l'ADN de Bellatrix. Et merci à Drago pour son aide précieuse et pour tous ces détails du manoir que désormais nous connaissons. Les pièces secrètes, les entrées secrètes, les sous sols que nous emprunteront le 10 mai …

Pour mon groupe, le but est très simple, m'aidé à trouver Voldemort. Bien sûr se défendre et se battre contre les Mangemorts.

Pour le groupe d'Hagrid : Accéder aux cachots, les neutraliser, libérer les prisonniers. Et s'occuper d'évacuer les blessés.

Chance de réussite : 50/50! C'est eux ou nous.

Certains membres de référence **:** Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Hagrid Rubeus, Mr. et Mme Weasley, Mme McGonagall et moi…

Et à vous tous, ce berceau de civilisation. A vous qui allez vous battre et donner vos vies pour la liberté …Un grand merci pour votre dévotion, votre soutien, votre courage ! Je suis honoré de votre confiance et je vous admire. Merci et d'avance bonne chance à vous tous.

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos questions, vous doutes, vos problèmes …Chaque membre de référence reste à votre disposition.

**« Bonsoir chaleureuse et courageuse cité »**

…

**Au cœur de la cité encore endormie, le 10 mai vers 1h00 du matin :**

Une douce chaleur berce la dernière nuit de la cité et ses habitants.

_**PDV de Drago**_

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Mon monde est en guerre, à l'aube d'un jour apocalyptique. Mon histoire est simple. La femme que je tiens dans mes bras pour quelques heures encore : s'appelle Hermione Granger. C'est la femme que j'aime à jamais. Tout se jouera dans quelques heures. Si demain, un avenir existe pour nous deux. Si l'on remporte cette terrible guerre. Alors. Je te promets un avenir aussi doux et apaisant qu'un bisou coquin dans le cou. Et moi, tout le reste de ma vie. Je serai attentionné comme une caresse. Mes yeux ne seront que désirs et passions. Mon corps sera le tien. Tes jeux seront les miens. Notre vie sera comme une vague déferlante de plaisir, de joie de vivre. Je t'appartiens

Dors ! Mon tendre amour dort encore. Dors, dehors c'est encore la nuit. Peut être notre dernière nuit ensemble. Moi, j'écoute le bruit des battements de ton cœur. Une douce mélodie de quiétude, de confiance qui s'insinue en moi. Dans quelques heures chacun affrontera son destin. Son combat autre part. Et on ira tous les deux jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il nous en coûte. Mais dors encore. Je veille sur toi. L'aube prend son temps aujourd'hui. Ils nous restent quelques heures de quiétudes avant que la nuit ne meure. Encore quelques heures d'insouciances, de chaleurs et de tiédeurs dans tes bras. Dors ma belle charmeuse de serpent. Moi, je guette et j'attends l'aurore.

Tu n'es peut être pas née ici comme moi. Mais tu as ta place dans ce monde. Qui suis-je ? Et qui sont-ils ? Pour pouvoir prétendre qui peut être sorcier ou pas. Qui a le droit de vivre ou pas. Les sauvages se sont eux. Toi Hermione Granger, tu as réchauffée la glace qui brûlait mon sang et mon cœur. Tu as drainée ce sang de tout ce poison, de toutes ses idées dépassées qui coulaient dans les veines de ma famille depuis des dizaines de générations. Des idéaux aussi dangereux qu'un fléau ancré dans une nature tueuse et dévastatrice. Un sentiment de supériorité sans fondement ni valeur. Une pensée pauvre et inutile qui doit être éradiquée en son cœur une bonne fois pour toute.

Trop longtemps… J'ai vécu trop longtemps dans le mensonge et le déni. J'ai appris le courage, la force. J'ai trouvé mes repères et mes propres valeurs. Tu as guidée mes pas vers la vérité. Avant toi j'ai mal aimé, j'ai fait souffrir, j'ai fait semblant, j'ai ignoré, Je me suis menti à moi-même. J'ai couru longtemps perdu sans rien, sans raison, sans but, sans avenir… sans toi mon amour. Et avec toi, j'ai découvert la douce folie de l'amour. L'amour, cette émotion humaine puissante et indestructible. Ce sentiment qui donne la vie et un sens à toute chose. Qui donne du courage et de l'espoir.

Mais déjà les premiers rayons du soleil commencent doucement à se lever sur la cité ! Un jour d'incertitudes et de peurs va bientôt prendre vie. Une bataille, un choc de culture, de pensées… Et si je ne m'en sors pas, j'aimerai que tu dises de moi. Que tu as connu le pire mais surtout le meilleur de moi. Toi seule me connais vraiment. Avec toi je n'ai plus aucun masque. Je suis entier, vrai et sincère. Si l'un de nous deux ne devait pas s'en sortir. Alors choisissez-moi. Prenez ma vie et laissez-là vivre. Sans elle, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne vaux plus rien. Sans elle, plus rien n'a de goût. Elle est partout. Elle est profondément ancrée en moi. Elle s'est enroulée en moi comme des racines. Et sans ses racines, je suis sans vie. J'ai le cœur à l'envers depuis toi, Hermione. A l'envers ou peut-être à l'endroit. Mais déjà la cité s'éveille. On y est. Le 10 mai 4h00.

**4h30 ** **PDV d'Hermione :**

C'est la première fois que je vois la cité dans une telle ébullition. Elle s'anime et chacun se prépare à affronter l'ultime bataille. Des centaines de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et de « moi » (Hermione Granger) s'afférent de tous les côtés, certains courent dans tous les sens, d'autres se concentrent, d'autres prient et d'autres encore se transforment en l'un de nous trois. Les minutes défilent sous mes yeux et ce spectacle me glace et me réchauffe le cœur en même temps. Des frissons se succédent tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale à chaque fois qu'une personne me lance un sourire ou m'adresse un signe de tête…Preuve que mon élastique est reconnaissable. J'ai l'impression que tout tourne au ralenti et qu'un film défile sous mes yeux. Toutes ces personnes unies autour d'un seul but : La victoire. Une main que j'aime tant se pose sur mon épaule et me sort de ma transe. A ses yeux je peux lire toute l'inquiétude et l'amour qu'il ressent pour moi.

- Hermione ! Tu fais bien attention à toi. Regarde- moi. Tu as intérêt à me revenir en un seul morceau. Je te donne mon sablier. Promets-moi de l'utiliser... me souffle, Drago.

- T'es fou. Et toi ?

- Là où je vais, il ne me sert à rien. Sa portée est limitée, la forêt et l'arène sont trop grandes. Toi, il peut te servir contre ma tante et Nagini. Tu vas être tellement loin de moi et je ne serai pas là pour assurer tes arrières et te protéger. Au moins ça va me rassurer de savoir que tu as le sablier. N'hésite pas. Utilise-le. Tu sais que ce sera eux ou vous. Dès qu'on a fini de notre côté. Je débarque et je te trouverai. Alors t'as intérêt à faire bien attention à toi. La cité est peut-être envahie d'Hermione mais il n'y en a qu'une que j'aime. Toi.

- Toi aussi. Drago Malefoy tu as intérêt de me revenir entier. Tu as déjà ton quota de cicatrices. Arrête de sourire comme ça. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne trouvais pas aussi sexy que tu crois.

- Jolie menteuse. Avoue que ça te fait craquer.

- Au point de t'en faire une autre.

- Je croyais que j'avais déjà mon quota.

- Je t'aime.

- C'est bien ce que je disais.

- Drago ! J'ai tellement peur. Tant de gens vont mourir. Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si… la fin de ma phrase s'étouffe dans son torse.

- Chut ! Je sais ! Pareil pour moi. Je crois que tout le monde en est là. Mais il faut le faire. On a une chance de réussir. Et j'y crois. Ne pense pas à ça. Concentre-toi sur… sur toi. Ne pense pas à te retrouverai.

Un goût amer est resté sur mes lèvres après notre dernier baiser. L'heure du départ a sonné, l'affolement général a disparu. Les gens sont calmes, obstinés et résignés. C'est une si belle journée, pourtant tant de personnes vont mourir. Je sais que des amis, des proches vont disparaître à jamais. Un dernier regard, un adieu à cette cité si bienfaitrice et accueillante. Et notre exode magique, périlleux et incertain commence.

**Manoir des Malefoy aux alentours de 5h00**

Notre plan d'attaque et de surprise à marcher. Débarquement des troupes au manoir encore endormi. Les premiers par le tableau de lord grâce à l'intervention de Rogue ! Les premiers arrivés, ceux par le tableau commencent d'abord par formuler des barrières magiques, des formules et des sorts empêchant le transplanage et tout moyen magique pour quitter le Manoir. Et ils doivent les faire tenir le plus longtemps possible. Beaucoup donneront leurs vies pour mener à bien cette mission jusqu'au bout ! Mais ils ont réussis.

Très vite les autres groupes ont commencé à se faufiler en douce à l'intérieur du Manoir. Chacun en essayant de mener à bien sa mission. Le vrai Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité et son équipe sont à la recherche du Lord.

De notre côté nous partons à la recherche de Bellatrix pour s'occuper de Nagini. Au début les choses sont simples pour mon groupe. Discrètement, comme des fantômes on a gravi toutes les marches de l'imposant escalier dans un manoir encore silencieux et désert. Mais une fois en route dans les couloirs à l'étage du manoir tout s'est accéléré. A l'angle d'un couloir quelques portes avant notre objectif (la chambre de Bellatrix), l'alerte a été donnée. Une alarme stridente a retenti dans tout le manoir. Au début, l'affolement est total du côté des Mangemorts sortant précipitamment dans les couloirs à peine sortis de leurs sommeils. Des Potter, des Weasley, des Granger qui affluent à tous les recoins du Manoir en jetant sort sur sort aux mangemorts qui commencent à réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer et qui ouvrent le feu. En une fraction de seconde des sorts jaillissent de toute part et dans toutes les directions. Je jette un coup d'œil sur la carte, Bellatrix a compris et cette vipère essaye de s'échapper pour protéger l'amulette.

Eviter les sorts, se protéger, riposter tout en gardant en tête notre objectifs. Trouver Bellatrix. Courber la tête, plier les genoux, s'abaisser sous le vent des sorts qui fusent des capuches noirs, essayant de nous tuer. Mais ne rien lâcher, ne pas s'arrêter. Continuer d'avancer même si des personnes tombent à terre terrassées par les Avada Kedavra ou autre sorts qui pleuvent. Des patronus, des boucliers de protection, des sectumsempras, des doloris… Tous ces bruits. Des cris, des hurlements, des explosions, du feu, des murs, des poutres, des statues qui volent en éclats. Des deux côtés c'est l'hécatombe. Les gens de notre équipe se sacrifient pour nous protéger Ron et moi dans notre tâche, suivre la carte et rattraper Bellatrix. Plus on se rapproche et plus les Mangemorts sont nombreux et nous ralentissent.

Je jette un regard furtif sur la carte. Merci à Ron qui me sauve d'un sort mortel en me plaquant contre un poteau. Je m'entends à peine lui hurler « Bellatrix descend dans les catacombes, elle essaye de s'enfuir par la rivière souterraine ». Des voix nous crient « Allez-y ! On vous ouvre le chemin ». Et nous « on vous couvre ». Nous « on vous suit ». Je ne sais même pas qui c'est ! Peut-être Lavande ? Les jumelles Patil ? McGonagall ? Mme Weasley ? Ou d'autres que je ne connais même pas ! Impossible de savoir avec seulement trois têtes identiques à tous les coins du manoir. Et pour le vrai Harry quand est-il ? Est-il toujours en vie ? Et Drago ? Non ! Stop. Rester concentrée. Faire attention à ce qui se passe.

Je cours a en perdre haleine dans ces escaliers pentus tout en évitant les sorts qui sifflent près de mes oreilles. Je dévale les marches comme si je voulais échapper à la mort ! Une poursuite de la dernière chance. Si elle s'enfuie. Tout est perdu. Au bout d'une course folle, on arrive enfin dans les catacombes. Tourner à gauche, traverser un dédale exigu et sombre. Suivre un enchaînement de corridors. Plus on s'avance dans les profondeurs des catacombes et plus les tunnels sont encombrés de Mangemorts. Mangemorts qui protègent Bellatrix. Pendant de longues minutes s'en suivent un concerto de baguette lançant sorts sur sorts. Certains atteignent des personnes d'autres ricochent sur les murs. La chance est un peu de notre côté une partie du mur s'écroule en écrasant bon nombre de Mangemorts. Une chance en demi-teinte, très vite le passage est obstrué par un monticule de débris et de pierres. Un mur nous sépare de Bellatrix. On était si proche du but, elle était juste derrière, j'ai eu le temps de l'apercevoir.

- Merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. On fait comment maintenant ?... crie, Ron.

- On explose tout... suggérais-je.

- Hermione t'es barge. Tu veux tous nous tuer ?

- Il faut essayer. Tout le monde recule et se protège. Ron et vous six avec moi. En ligne. A trois on explose tout en poussière. Et les autres vous lancer un bouclier de protection autour de nous. Prêt. Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un… deux… trois…

L'explosion est si forte que le sol en tremble. Tout c'est passé tellement vite. Le mur d'obstacles s'éparpille tout autour de nous. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir le sorcier déguisé en Harry juste à côté de moi se faire percuter et propulser par un bloc de pierres. Malgré les boucliers de protections de nombreux sorciers sont blessés ou tués. Tout devient flou autour de nous à cause de la poussière envahissant le tunnel. En plus de nos visions qui s'assombrissent il n'y a plus de bruit, juste un écho qui raisonne et bourdonne dans nos têtes. On n'entend plus rien. Les détonations ont été tellement violentes et assourdissantes que les acouphènes nous font saigner des oreilles.

Nous sommes comme des aveugles et des sourds reprenant connaissance au milieu des débris éparpillés autour de nous. Je ne me suis pas aperçue que le souffle m'a éjectée de l'autre côté qui est maintenant dégagé. Je tente de me dégager et de relever, ma tête tourne et me fait atrocement mal. Je sens quelque chose de chaud coulé le long de ma joue. Soudain une main m'agrippe et me relève. Un Ron me regarde et me fait signe de regarder sa cheville. Et je vois une chimère le tatouage de Ron. C'est le vrai, il est blessé au bras mais il est en vie et debout. Je vois ses lèvres bougées en même temps que sa baguette. D'un coup la poussière commence à disparaître et le son commence à revenir à mes oreilles.

- Hermione ! Ça va ? T'es blessée. Tu saignes.

- ça va ! Ce n'est pas grave. Et toi ?

- Pareil ! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. Je t'ai perdu. Je ne te voyais plus. Je ne te trouvais plus.

- C'est bon Ron ! Je suis là.

- Ouais ! Merci ton élastique. Tu me rappelleras de remercier Drago pour ça.

- Tu as vu Bellatrix dans les décombres ? Je l'avais aperçue avant que l'on soit bloqué.

- Non ! Elle a dû survivre et se faire la malle. Regarde la carte.

Ma carte ! Ouf. Je l'ai toujours.

- Elle est toujours en vie. Au bout du tunnel. Il faut tourner à gauche. On fonce d'après la carte elle est là. Et je crois qu'elle est proche de la rivière souterraine. Pour ceux qui le peuvent toujours. On repart

Le temps de récupérer ma baguette et la course reprend de plus belle. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. Malgré la douleur et la peur au ventre je cours. Accompagnée de Ron et du reste de notre groupe encore sur pied. Une dizaine de personnes unies et obstinées. Cette fois on y est. Derrière la porte immense juste devant nous se trouve Bellatrix. Je fais voler en éclat la porte. En une seconde, elle est là. Elle se dresse devant moi et me fixe de son regard noir et assassin. Elle est entourée d'une trentaine de mangemorts sur le point d'embarquer à bord des barques et de fuir par la rivière souterraine. Et tout me revient en mémoire. Tout re-défile devant mes yeux. Les tortures qu'elle m'a infligées, la souffrance, l'arène, tous ces morts. Pendant que Ron et les autres commencent une lutte acharnée contre plusieurs Mangemorts. Bellatrix et moi, nous sommes toutes les deux les baguettes à la main se scrutant comme si plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Même si tout vole, tout explose dans tous les sens ! Même La barque qui se brise et s'éparpille en éclat à mes pieds ne nous sort pas de notre duel visuel. Nous sommes comme connectées. Elle a compris que j'étais la vraie Hermione et elle s'apprête à me cracher son venin.

- Toi ! La sang de bourbe. Enfin. Quel plaisir je vais prendre en te tuant... me crache t'elle à la figure.

Et notre duel à mort commence. J'évite ses sorts, elle évite les miens. Ses sortilèges de feux se heurtent à mes sortilèges de glace. Ses sectumsempra percutent et rebondissent sur mes sorts de déviation et de Protego. Dans notre lutte sans pitié, j'arrive à la blesser. Un sort de propulsion m'atteint dans le dos et me projette sur un mur. Je me relève sonnée et titubant. Bellatrix se tient devant moi baguette levée. Je vais mourir. Je suis prise au piège entre le mur et Bellatrix. Dans ma chute j'ai perdu ma baguette. Je suis comme pétrifiée, mes mains ne réagissent plus. Au moment où Bellatrix ouvre la bouche pour m'achever, un bouclier de protection se dresse devant moi juste à temps pour dévier le sort mortel qui ricoche sur Greyback, le tuant sur le coup.

- Drago !... hurlai-je.

- Toi !... hurle, Bellatrix en apercevant Drago qui vient de surgir de nulle part.

- Surprise Tata. Je ne suis pas mort.

- Ava…

En apercevant Drago, j'ai immédiatement pensé au sablier. Sablier que j'ai eut le temps d'actionner. Le temps se fige et toutes les personnes dans le champ d'action du sablier s'immobilisent. Bellatrix n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, je la pousse violement ! Je crie un accio baguette. Une fois ma baguette en main, je me précipite vers Drago et le décale sur le côté (on ne sait jamais). Je cours vers Bellatrix, lui prends sa baguette et la casse en deux à l'aide d'un sort. Je lui arrache l'amulette autour de son cou. Je jette un sort de ligotage à Bellatrix. Je désarme et je ligote le plus de Mangemorts possible pris au piège de cette boucle temporelle sur le point de s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre. D'un coup tout reprend vie. Mais rien ne se passe ! La fin du sort de Bellatrix reste sans effet. Les mangemorts ligotés tombent au sol.

Drago et le reste de son équipe venus renforcer nos rangs dans le souterrain réagisse plus vite et renverse la situation. Les derniers Mangemorts encore présent et libre de mouvement sont tués, maîtrisés ou se rendent. Les catacombes sont désormais sous notre contrôle. Sans perdre de temps je donne l'amulette à Ron. En même temps qu'il récite la formule, Ron transperce l'amulette de toutes ses forces avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. L'amulette en cours de métamorphose se brise en deux. Nagini reprend sa forme et s'enflamme instantanément. Tournoyant et envoyant dans les airs des boules de feux incandescentes balayant tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage Mangemorts y compris. Ron est percuté en plein torse par l'une d'elles et il s'écroule au sol. Je sens deux bras puissants me plaquer au sol et me maintenir. Drago me protège de son corps. Cinq minutes après, Nagini n'existe plus. Il ne reste d'elle qu'un petit tas de cendre. Un cri de douleur et de colère retenti dans tout le manoir. Voldemort a ressenti la mort de Nagini. Preuve qu'il est toujours en vie. Son cri raisonne toujours, il est dans une fureur incontrôlable. Drago me relève et me scrute de tous les côtés s'assurant que je vais bien. Je reprends mes esprits et me précipite en tombant à genoux au côté de Ron toujours allongé au sol.

- Ron ! Non ! Je t'en prie Ron. Pas ça... bafouillais-je, entre mes larmes.

- Arr…Arrête… de crier... me murmure celui-ci.

- Vite quelqu'un Ron est blessé... crie Drago, à mes côtés.

- Je suis là ! C'est Molly. Je m'en occupe.

- Ma…Maman.

- Oui ! Laisse-moi voir.

- Hermione ! Conti…

- Chut ! Tais-toi ! Je suis là… Je reste avec toi... murmurai-je en lui tenant la main.

- Non ! Mione…Continue. Rejoins Harry.

- Non ! Pas sans toi. Je ne te laisse pas dans cet état.

- Il va s'en remettre ! On s'occupe de le faire sortir de là, de le soigner… me rassure Molly.

- Et nous on s'occupe d'emmener les prisonniers… propose un groupe.

- Dra..go à toi… de prendre le relais. Tu avais… raison p..our… l'élas…tique !

- On en reparle après Ron. Tient le coup. Hermione. T'es prête. Tu me tiens la main et quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne la lâches surtout pas.

- Oui ! Ron on se voit après. Promets-le.

- Promis ! On a… réussi Mione !... gémit, Ron.

On repart rapidement dans l'autre sens. Drago m'explique que sa mission a réussie même si la moitié de son équipe ne s'en est pas sortie. Il m'apprend aussi que l'équipe des trios ont été les premiers à nous rejoindre. Deux missions sur trois ont marchées Notre allégresse est de courte durée. Sorti des catacombes, une fois dans le hall à la recherche du vrai Harry. Je comprends très vite qu'ici nos pertes sont grandes malgré les renforts. Des corps parsèment le sol. Des mangemorts mais encore plus de personnes de notre côté. Le polynectar cessant de fonctionner quand une personne meure. Mes yeux reconnaissent certaines personnes, dont mon amie Lavande étendue sans vie près de l'escalier. Au même moment, un puissant grondement rugit de l'extérieur scandant la mort d'Harry. Mon cœur s'arrête, je sens la main de Drago serrer la mienne et il m'entraîne à l'extérieur du manoir. Une fois dehors, nous nous figeons d'horreur.

D'un côté les mangemorts et de l'autre côté les nôtres, tous prêts à s'attaquer. Au centre, un dôme immense les sépare qui entoure Harry et Voldemort. Harry est étendu au sol son corps couvert de blessures. Le dôme disparaît. Le Lord sourit et le chaos s'empare de nous. L'apocalypse est sous nos yeux. Des cris. Des sanglots. Des feux. Des coups. Des sorts. Des explosions. Du sang. De la douleur. Tuer ou être tuer. Mourir mais libre. Des vies, que de vies balayées et emportées des pires et des meilleures. Tout se passe si vite que je ne comprends plus rien. Les deux côtés se jettent dans une lutte acharnée. Les dragons de Charlie percent le ciel et fondent sur les mangemorts crachant du feu et s'interposant pour protéger nos rangs ! Dans le feu de l'action Drago et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés et encerclés par une dizaine de Mangemorts. Et contre toute attente Lucius sort du cercle de mangemorts. Il s'avance vers nous, Sourit à son fils. Dans ma tête j'entends la voix de Lucius qui me dit : « Dès que je me retourne, visez les mangemorts devant vous et tuez-les et courez ». Il se retourne. Lance plusieurs Avada Kedavra en direction des mangemorts devant lui. Même chose pour Drago et moi. Une fois les mangemorts devant nous au sol, on s'est précipités derrière une statue , couvert par Lucius avant qu'il ne tombe à son tour, touché lui aussi par un sort mortel.

Postés et cachés derrière notre statue, prêts à combattre les derniers Mangemorts à nos trousses. Des cris suivis d'un silence attirent notre attention, nous forçons à nous rapprocher.

Je n'ai pas vue Harry se relever au milieu de cette ultime bataille. Mais maintenant je le vois, Harry se tient debout devant le Lord. Et comme par magie tous les combats cessent autour d'eux. Le dernier face à face entre les deux commence sous les regards des survivants des deux côtés. Harry et Voldemort sont vite reliés par le lien magique formé par leurs baguettes. Sans le savoir quand Voldemort a essayé de tuer Harry bébé, cette nuit-là, le lord à créé en Harry un dernier Horcruxe de lui. La cicatrice d'Harry, c'était l'Horcruxe caché et le Lord l'a détruit. Il n'a pas tué Harry mais son propre Horcruxe. Voldemort est surpris et commence à s'affaiblir par la perte de tous ses Horcruxes. Il s'épuise et le lien magique qui unit sa baguette à celle d'Harry perd de sa force et de son intensité. C'est tout l'inverse du côté d'Harry qui se rapproche de plus en plus de Voldemort. D'autres sorciers et sorcières se joignent à Harry et renforce son pouvoir. La puissance est telle que la baguette du Lord est comme prise de convulsions et s'échappe dans les airs. Le faisceaux lumineux qui jusque-là reliait les baguettes percutent Voldemort. Les dernières forces de celui-ci l'abandonnent en même temps que sa baguette explose dans le ciel, éclairant le vaste parc du manoir qui ressemble maintenant à un champ de bataille dans les tranchées.

Enfin la délivrance. Le lord tombe aux pieds d'Harry. Son corps se vide, sa vie s'évapore dans les ténèbres. Et tout s'arrête comme par magie. Le lord est tombé, les Mangemorts sont vaincus, cernés et ils rendent les armes. Le règne de terreur est mort. Des cris de victoires commencent à jaillir. La guerre vient de prendre fin. On a gagné.

Mais cette guerre nous a enlevé une partie de notre jeunesse. Notre génération a réparé les erreurs de nos parents. Mais à quel prix. Toute cette souffrance, tous ces morts. Comme Maugrey, Rogue, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Kinsley, Megan Jones, Lavande Brown et tant d'autres. C'est la guerre la plus meurtrière que le monde magique ai connu. Et le temps qui passera n'effacera jamais toute l'abomination de cette guerre. Et maintenant il nous reste à écrire et à reconstruire un nouveau monde. Une vie où l'on peut choisir. Tant d'envies tant de rêves qui vont naitre de cette souffrance. Le silence après l'orage. La vie après la mort. Parce que de nombreuses personnes ont survécu. Harry ! Ron ! Drago ! Neuville ! Luna ! Fleur ! Georges ! Bill ! Ginny… Susan et Hannah qui ont été libérer pendant la bataille de la forêt. La vie va reprendre tout doucement son cour normal.

**Le 15 mai quelque part au bord d'un lac !**

Après la bataille tous les survivants se sont retrouvés à l'endroit de repli en cas de défaite ou de victoire. Un endroit qui sert à tout ! Être soigné, manger, dormir, pleurer, chercher les siens… Un endroit calme et serein, entouré d'un lac. C'est là qu'on a retrouvé Ron. Un Ron affaibli et anéanti par la perte de son frère Fred. Mais grâce à Prune, il va remonter la pente. Sa blessure va guérir, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Et il recommence à sourire. Et moi de mon côté, pour l'instant j'ai encore du mal à me projeter. Ce que j'aime faire ces derniers jours, ce sont mes balades avec Drago autour du lac, comme maintenant.

- Tu en fais une tête... murmurai-je, à son oreille.

- C'est qu'il faut que je te demande un truc... me dit-il, d'un air sérieux.

- Vas-y ! Je t'écoute… dis-je, inquiète.

- Maintenant qu'on a la vie devant nous. T'accepterais qu'on vive ensemble et voir pourquoi pas se marier un jour. Sans vouloir te faire peur et te faire prendre tes jambes à ton cou.

- T'es vraiment sérieux ?

- Non ! Je m'entraîne avant de le demander à Potter. Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ?

- Crétin !

- Tu crois qu'il va dire non ?

- Harry, je ne sais pas. Mais moi. Peut-être. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

- Hein… Juste peut- être. Elle veut me tuer. Tu te moques de moi ?

- Oui ! Non ! Enfin je veux dire. Oui, évidement que je veux vivre avec toi. Tu verrais ta tête. C'est trop drôle.

- Elle rigole maintenant… Cela n'a rien de marrant. Tu viens de me foutre la pire trouille de toute ma vie. Pourquoi tu m'as fait un truc pareil ?

- Mais moi aussi. Quand tu m'as dit que t'avais un truc à me dire. En général quand un mec dit ça à une fille, ça veut dire qu'il la plaque.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas croyable comme fille.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Et toi ! Tu aimes les bains de minuit ? Parce que je vais te jeter à l'eau.

- Ben ! Il va falloir que tu m'attrapes d'abord.

Bien sûr il m'a rattrapée et après une bataille d'eau ce qui s'est passé entre nous reste un secret, bien gardé par les étoiles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enfin libre**

Que dire des années qui se sont succédées après cette horrible journée du 10 mai (un nouveau jour Férié du monde magique). D'abord il a fallu reconstruire, réparer, bâtir, soigner, panser notre monde magique et ses habitants. Et petit à petit une nouvelle Angleterre magique est née, devenue une destination incontournable. Les frontières magiques se sont rouvertes sur une Angleterre à son apogée qui vit pleinement avec son temps et son époque. « L'âge d'or moderne du monde magique », berceau des arts, de la culture magique et moldue. Un remaniement complet des dirigeants du monde magique et du ministère. De nouvelles lois ont vues le jour. Pour simplifier les choses, un sorcier est un sorcier (plus de supériorité de naissance). Maintenant c'est inscrit dans la loi « d'honneur des sorciers ». Certaines insultes sont punissables par la loi (amendes, travaux aux services du monde magique…). Le ministère ne rigole plus du tout avec ça, la guerre a laissé des traces et un goût amer dans les pensées pendant longtemps. Des milliers de morts, de blessés, des quartiers, des monuments et des villes détruites ! Nos aînés ont vus leur monde partir en fumée, devenir des ruines. Et personne ne veut revivre un tel cauchemar.

Mais avant sa résurrection, il y a eu la justice et ses procès. De très nombreux procès avec des condamnations à la hauteur des atrocités commises. Des chefs d'accusations comme crimes de guerre, génocides, barbaries, tortures, enlèvements, assassinats, viols, exécutions publiques et massives, massacres…Avec une cour de justice composée de juges, de chefs de gouvernements, d'analystes de guerres et des personnes comme vous et moi, venues des quatre coins du monde magique. Des procès très longs avec de nombreux témoignages, photos, vidéos et des accusés toujours aussi fiers d'eux et sans remords pour la grande majorité.

La prison d'Azkaban est complète. Certains procès comme celui de Bellatrix, Queudever et beaucoup d'autres (condamnés tous les deux au baiser du détracteur), ont été publiques, déchaînant les foules ! Et quand les diverses sentences sont tombées les unes après les autres, un sentiment de justice a envahi silencieusement tous les survivants. Enfin la justice et la réparation face aux crimes commis. Nos bourreaux ont payés pour leurs crimes. Et pour ne jamais oublier jusqu'où la folie humaine peut mener, l'ancienne forêt du Lord à été reconstruite. Une forêt évidement amicale transformée en un mémorial paisible et émouvant. On y retrouve les arbres qui ont servi de planque à Malefoy, Rogue et d'autres, un lac. L'arène a été reconstruite, devenu un site du souvenir en hommage aux victimes sacrifiées. De nombreuses plaques rendent un dernier hommage à tous nos morts (leurs noms, leurs actions…). Le chemin accédant à l'arène, retrace tous les événements les plus importants de la guerre. Sur les bas-côtés de la route des affiches magiques expliquent l'histoire, les anecdotes d'une mission ou d'un sauvetage, les combats et aussi toutes les atrocités commises au nom d'une foi aveugle, ignorante et impitoyable. Certaines affiches racontent la vie à l'intérieur de la Cité, le combat des habitants, les sauvetages, les pertes, la recherche des Horcruxes, leurs plans et aussi l'histoire de la Cité (sa présence, son but, son fonctionnement).

D'autres racontent le jour de la bataille finale.

Une ! raconte les combats qui se sont déroulés au Manoir.

Une autre ! celui des trios et enfin une autre raconte la Célèbre bataille de la forêt de Voldemort appelée :

« LA BATAILLE DES DRAGONS CONTRE LES GEANTS »

C'est la dernière affiche avant l'entrée de l'arène. Et voici ce que cette affiche explicite, raconte :

_**Forêt de Voldemort et des Mangemorts**_

_**Reconstitution du 10 mai « Equipe des dragons »**_

L'entrée de la forêt du Lord s'ouvrait avec la marque d'un Mangemort (marque d'appartenance au côté de Voldemort). Le problème à l'époque, seul Drago Malefoy avait une marque (ancien Mangemort qui s'est d'abord battu de son côté contre les mangemorts et qui a fini par rejoindre l'ordre et la cité). Le 10 mai pour pouvoir ouvrir l'accès à toutes les troupes présentes ce jour-là, de nombreux sorciers ont joint leurs forces, accompagnés par les feux des dragons pour détruire l'entrée secrète. Un immense trou béant a remplacé le rocher permettant ainsi l'accès à la forêt du Lord. Une fois! la porte détruite, les différents groupes sont alors, entrés en action.

Le premier groupe resté sur place pour empêcher les combattants du Lord de fuir vers le Manoir pour rejoindre leur maître. Un deuxième groupe dirigé par le couple Tonks et Lupin se sont chargés de neutraliser vampires, loups garous dans la forêt et d'anéantir l'arène. Lupin et Tonks se sacrifieront et tomberont, ensemble ! Au champ d'honneur, lors de ce dernier et crucial assaut. Et un troisième et dernier groupe à dos de dragons avec à sa tête Drago Malefoy, Charlie Weasley, Fred et Georges Weasley ont libérés les prisonniers et détruits le siège des mangemorts de cette forêt. La bataille a fut rude et meurtrière pour les trois groupes. L'équipage des dragons fut décimé pour moitié, lors de la bataille pour la conquête des airs. Et maintenant, nous allons vous narrer ce que fut cette terrible bagarre qui fut si âprement combattue, de part et d'autre, dans les airs pour la conquête du ciel. Celle qui a opposée les dragons contre les géants, trolls, mangemorts et autres. Une centaine de dragons des quatre coins du monde magique ont déferlés dans le ciel ce matin-là. Enfoncé, tout à l'autre bout de la forêt se cachait le repère des mangemorts et leur prison. L'effet de surprise n'a pas marché, les géants de garde ce jour-là ont donné l'alerte dès les premiers dragons aperçus dans le ciel. L'équipe Weasley s'est occupée de la prison, pendant que L'équipe de Malefoy s'est occupée du siège des mangemorts, un gigantesque château fort lugubre avec huit tours imposantes.

Pour l'équipe de Drago le but étant la destruction, les choses ont été un peu plus faciles du côté stratégique que pour l'autre équipe. D'un côté des dragons qui peuvent cracher leurs feux comme ils le veulent et de l'autre des dragons venus dans le seul but de libérer les prisonniers. Les Dragons menés par Charlie ont dûs se poser, permettant à leurs occupants de se battre et d'envahir la prison. Une fois les troupes au sol, les dragons toujours en vie ont essayés de protéger nos rangs au sol ou dans les airs. Se posant ou décollant pour permettre la fuite des prisonniers libérés, des blessés… Un ballet de dragons se battant, se posant, repartant dans les airs pendant de très longues minutes infernales. Mais au final la majorité des prisonniers fut libérée, les autres ont malheureusement rejoint la liste des victimes. Fred Weasley perdra la vie en sauvant celles d'Hannah Abbot, d'Angélica Johnson, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson toutes retenues prisonnières. Une fois libres toutes les personnes prisonnières ont rejoint la bataille au côté de Georges et ensuite au Manoir.

Du côté de Drago la bataille aussi a été terrible. Postée en haut des tours d'immenses catapultes dirigées par les géants ont noircies le ciel de piques, de boulets, de harpons. Percutant et tuant de nombreux dragons, avant qu'ils ne parviennent à détruire les tours. Il y avait Huit tours à détruire ce jour-là. Certaines se sont écroulées, d'autres ont explosées et trois ont été prises au corps à corps. Pour ces trois dernières, un affrontement entre dragons et géants sur la tour et en même temps un combat entre mangemorts et sorciers. Des géants en feux, d'autres qui briseront à mains nues des dragons. Mangemorts et sorciers face à face s'entretuant chacun dans le but de l'emporter sur l'autre. Cette bataille dans les airs laissera au sol plus de la moitié des dragons et des hommes. De l'autre côté les pertes ont été presque totales. Une bonne majorité de mangemorts mourut écrasée sous l'effondrement du château et de la prison. Les survivants ont été faits prisonniers. La forêt a été totalement détruite. Certains prisonniers seront exécutés après la guerre et d'autres sont toujours enfermés à la prison d'Azkaban suite aux procès.

_**« A la mémoire de ces milliers de morts, tous ces héros courageux et exceptionnels. Et à la mémoire des dragons morts à nos côtés »**_

_**Et comme vous le savez tous les survivants en état de continuer ont rejoint le manoir pour une dernière bataille : la chute de Voldemort.**_

…

Une petite voix me ramène dans le présent, 15 ans après cette terrible journée.

- Dis maman ? Il y était papa sur une de ces tours ?... me demande, une tête blonde.

- Oh Oui ! Il y était papa ... répondis-je, à ma fille.

- Il n'aime pas trop en parler. Ça le rend bizarre.

- Tu comprends un peu mieux maintenant ?

- Oui ! Et pourquoi Raphaël n'écoutait pas lui ?

- Ton frère est déjà à l'âge où l'on s'intéresse plus aux filles qu'à l'histoire ! En plus il est déjà venu deux fois ... souriais-je.

- Et on pourra visiter l'arbre de papa ! Celui où l'on monte avec les lianes ?

- Oui avec ton père ! C'est prévu. Mais après la cérémonie. Et il te fera même visiter les deux.

- C'est vrai je vais pouvoir voler d'arbre en arbre.

- Oui et je m'en réjouis d'avance ! Mais c'est sans moi ma puce. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier quand j'ai dû le faire. Je ne suis pas prête de recommencer.

- Moi ! Je vais adorer.

- Je sais ! Comme ton frère. Et comme beaucoup. Mais il y a 15 ans cela n'avait rien d'un jeu.

- Ouais ! Mais c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes déplacés avec papa. Ça fait partie de l'histoire ça aussi. Je l'ai lu dans un livre.

- Qu'est ce que tu as lu dans un livre ?... demande, Drago en nous rejoignant.

- La façon dont vous vous êtes déplacés maman et toi dans cette forêt. Enfin dans la vraie.

- Drago ! Tu as fait une petite fille Miss-je-sais-tout… se moque, Ron.

- Ron ! Ah non. Je t'interdis d'appeler ma fille comme ça ... m'exclamais-je

- Je rigole Hermione ! C'était plus pour faire enrager Drago qu'autre chose.

- De toute façon ! Ça ne me gêne pas. Ça me plaît de tout savoir ... dit fièrement, Lisy.

- Chut ! La visite n'est pas finie... nous rappelle gentiment à l'ordre notre guide.

Après la fin de la visite, on s'est installé dans les tribunes pour assister à la dernière cérémonie, dans les tribunes d'honneurs. La foule s'installe petit à petit remplissant les gradins. Le temps pour moi de vous parler un peu de nos vies.

….

Après la guerre les mariages, les naissances se sont succédés. Ginny et Harry se sont mariés donnant naissance à Lily (14 ans) suivit deux ans après par James (12 ans) et le troisième est en travaux (deuxième mois de grossesse pour Ginny). Prune et Ron sont mariés eux aussi. Ils ont d'abord eu Leïla et son frère jumeau Hugo âgés de 12 ans et depuis six mois Jules a agrandi leur famille…Et je n'y ai pas échappée non plus. Je m'appelle désormais Mme Malefoy. Très vite après la guerre Drago et moi, nous nous sommes mariés entourés de nos amis et de notre famille. J'ai donc fait la connaissance de Narcissa dès qu'elle est revenue en Angleterre dès la guerre terminée. Une femme adorable qui a soutenu la guerre même au loin, en dilapidant toute sa fortune personnelle pour aider financièrement notre côté. Une femme adorable et fragile qui a beaucoup souffert. Mais elle reprend goût à la vie grâce à ses petits enfants et notre amour. Avec Drago, nous avons deux enfants Raphaël 14 ans et Ally 11 ans qui va faire sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre en même temps que les nouveaux jumeaux Weasley (encore pire que Fred et Georges).

Un bon cru cette année pour un poudlard ressuscité et reconstruit il y a 15 ans. Un poudlard encore plus grand qui a encore trois bons mois de répits avant d'accueillir nos tornades malicieuses et inventives. L'année scolaire a été plus courte cette année événement mondial oblige ! Fermeture de poudlard en mai, transformé pour l'occasion en géante maison d'hôte (accueillant sorciers et sorcières venus de loin). Réouverture de l'école le 2 septembre. Toute l'Angleterre magique s'est mobilisée pendant plusieurs mois autour de cet événement pour tout mettre en place. Les infrastructures pour accueillir la foule, les programmations des spectacles et représentations diverses, les cérémonies, l'organisation de la fête de la journée du 10 mai…).

Cette année pour les quinze ans de la libération un événement mondial est organisé :

« La journée où tout a changé ».

Une semaine de fête pour finir le 10 mai.

Un défilé de chars magiques, des feux d'artifices, des bals, des repas dans les rues entre voisins, amis et inconnus, des concerts… La semaine passa avec une rapidité folle ! Tel que déjà, nous fûmes au dernier jour, tout contrits de s'apercevoir qu'il fallait nous quitter.

Ce mémorial historique est visité toute l'année par des groupes scolaires, des personnes venues des quatre coins du monde magique, des historiens, archéologues, personnages politiques, artistes… Bref par tout le monde. Et cette forêt renferme encore un endroit en son cœur. Une reconstitution en version plus petite de la Cité enfouie rendant hommage à toutes ces personnes qui ont perdues la vie au nom de la liberté. De nombreuses personnes reposent en paix à l'intérieur de cette cité qui nous rappelle à tous la vraie. Une dernière demeure colorée, toujours fleurie et éclairée par des étoiles magiques qui veillent sur nos morts (nos amis, nos familles...). Un lieu de recueillement émouvant et paisible.

Revenons à aujourd'hui, après le chemin du souvenir le reste de la journée s'est donc passé dans l'arène. Avant la fête, place à la cérémonie avec sa succession de discours, d'hommages… Puis l'arène s'est transformée en gigantesque piste de danse parsemée tout autour de tables prévues pour le banquet qui a déjà commencé. A ma table je suis entourée de mon mari, de Narcissa et de nos amis proches. Nos enfants respectifs sont à une autre table en face de la nôtre. Et je soupçonne mon fils Raphaël de taquiner Lily assise à côté de lui pour se rendre intéressant. Pour l'instant il l'agace mais quand il lui sourit elle rougit. Et quand aux deux papas, c'est un nouveau prétexte pour s'amuser à affirmer leur supériorité et se chercher mutuellement.

- C'est bien ton fils Malefoy ! Le même serpent que son père.

- Je te signale Potter que ta fille aussi est à serpentard. Et mon fils n'a rien à voir la- dedans. C'est ta fille qui lui fait les yeux doux et qui bat des cils.

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Quand ces deux-là s'appellent par leurs noms, il y en a pour des heures ... les coupent, Ron.

- Et maintenant ça va être la bataille de « c'est ta faute » ... continua, Prune.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute Potter.

- Non, c'est la tienne Malefoy.

- D'habitude quand on fait ça avec Raphaël ont fini chacun dans notre chambre ! Ça marche aussi pour les adultes ... intervient, Ally. Qui ne tient pas en place plus de dix minutes. Elle est déjà repartie.

- Et c'est bien la fille d'Hermione ! Le même sens de la répartie. Et c'est bien ta fille Malefoy elle se glisse toujours en douce pour tout savoir ... renchérit, Harry.

- Potter ! Tu arrêtes de t'en prendre à mes gosses.

- Je dis juste qu'ils ressemblent à leurs parents.

- En tout cas j'en connais deux qui sont partis faire leurs petites vies sans leurs casses-pieds de pères ... m'amusai-je.

- Ta fille a ensorcelé mon fils ! Ils ne sont plus à leur table.

- Et ton fils, ma fille ! Et ce n'est pas bon signe pour nous. Ils s'entendent comme chien et chat. Ça me rappelle toi et Hermione. J'ai peur pour ma fille.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas drôle du tout Potter ? Tu casses l'ambiance. Ta fille avec mon fils. Ça va nous tuer. Je vais avoir besoin d'une thérapie.

- On peut s'associer pour tout faire capoter.

- Là ! Tu es génial Potter.

- Et avec Hermione je pense qu'on va vous enfermer dans vos chambres ! Et vous privez de dessert et de soirée. Comme ça ils seront tranquilles sans leurs égocentriques de paternels. Ils pourront vivre leurs vies ... s'énerve, Ginny.

- Bonne idée Ginny ! On s'associe, nous aussi ... grondai-je.

- Laisse tomber Potter ! C'est grillé. Les deux furies ensemble, on ne fait pas le poids Harry.

- Drapeau blanc les filles ! Je veux voir le spectacle. Je ne veux pas être puni ... supplie, Harry.

- Cela passe pour cette fois !... s'amuse, Ginny.

- Maman ! Maman ! ... hurlent à pleins poumons Leïla et Ally en sautant, coupant toute discussion possible.

- Oui les filles.

- Il y a une dame à notre table qui vient vendre des élastiques qui scintillent. Tu sais ceux que toutes les Hermione portaient dans les cheveux. On en veut avec Leïla. Tu veux bien nous en acheter ?

- Oui ! Allez-y !... acceptai-je, en grimaçant sous les rires de mes amis.

- Hermione ! Tu as dit oui ! Tu m'épates sur ce coup là. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus jamais en entendre parler de ces élastiques ... en rajoute, Ron.

- Heureusement que les fonds des ventes de ces fichus élastiques sont destinés à différentes œuvres caritatives, ça aide à supporter ce truc en vente … répondais-je.

- Moi ! Par contre Ron, j'aimerai bien que tu me rappelles ce que tu m'as dit. Il y a quelques années. C'était à propos des élastiques et de leurs supposés utilités. Je me fais vieux. Tu veux bien me rafraîchir la mémoire ... s'amuse, Drago.

- Ça va Malefoy ! Tu te souviens très bien de ce que je t'ai dit.

- Mais aujourd'hui c'est la journée mondiale.

- Tu as déjà une affiche qui détaille tous tes exploits ! Et ceux de l'homme mystérieux ! Côté héros tu as aussi ta dose, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Ta tête ne va plus passer entre les portes ... ironise, Harry.

- Me dit le survivant qui n'arrête pas de recevoir récompenses, médailles, musées et rues à son nom, séances de dédicace et j'en passe et qui en redemande ... réplique, Drago.

- Et des statues ! Tu as oublié les statues Drago. J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de la centième ... rajoute, Ron.

- Donc, j'en reviens à mes élastiques ! C'est une victoire personnelle sur vous. Ron, j'écoute tu as dit quoi à propos de mon idée à l'époque ? Je suis tout ouïe.

- Bon sang Hermione ! Comment tu as fait pour tomber amoureuse de ce personnage. Il ne lâche jamais le morceau.

- Allez Tonton Ron ! C'est quoi que tu as dit à papa ... supplie, Ally des élastiques scintillants pleins les cheveux.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi Ally et que tu ressembles à un sapin de noël avec tous ces élastiques. Tu es trop craquante, tout le contraire de ton père. Bon, il y a quinze ans après la bataille, j'ai dit à ton père que son idée de « l'élastique » était en fait une brillante idée. Qui m'a permis d'identifier la vraie Hermione à un moment donné où l'on a été séparé ta maman et moi. C'est grâce à son élastique que je l'ai retrouvée parmi toutes les autres Hermione présentent ce jour-là. Ton père est un génie ! Mais juste un peu et rarement. Là tu es content Drago.

- Oui ! Je me suis arrêté au mot génie. Et Leïla ressemble aussi à un sapin Ron.

- Nos enfants sont plus intelligents que leurs parents. Enfin que leurs pères, ils s'entendent, sont moins soulant et sont beaucoup plus drôles ... conclut, Prune, pouffant de rire, entraînant tout le monde autour de la table.

Et cette soirée s'est passée ainsi entre danses, rires, taquineries, se souvenant d'anecdotes déclenchant fou rire sur fou rire. L'envie de vivre a été plus forte que cette guerre. Nos enfants grandissent dans un monde en paix. Cette nuit ils jouent, rient, dansent et tissent des liens tous ensemble et font de nouvelles connaissances. Comme Émilie et Alex, les filles de Pansy et zabini. Pendant la guerre ces deux-là ont très vite disparus. Pour cause, tous les deux ont essayé de fuir loin des mangemorts durant la guerre. Mais ils se sont faits rattrapés et emprisonnés à la prison dans la forêt de Voldemort. Une fois libérés, ils se sont battus à nos côtés et quand la guerre s'est terminée, ils sont partis vivre en Irlande. Ils ont recommencé une nouvelle vie ensemble et ils viennent souvent passer leurs vacances en Angleterre. Et les enfants ont cette magie de briser la glace et de faire vite connaissance. Nos enfants à savoir, Les Potter, les Weasley, les Malefoy, les Zabini ne se quittent plus et s'amusent ensemble. Tout comme Lily et Raphaël qui tous les deux dansent non loin de Drago et moi.

- Arrête de les regarder comme ça ! On dirait un dragon prêt à bondir ... chuchotai-je, à mon mari.

- Je n'y peux rien ! C'est plus fort que moi !… me grogne, Drago.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est vachement courageux de danser comme ça à leur âge. Ils ne font rien de mal. Tu as fait tellement pire. Et en plus elle est drôlement jolie Lily.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un mélange entre Harry et Ginny pouvait donner une ravissante petite fille qui ferait craquer mon fils.

- Imagine ce que doit dire Harry et Ron sur notre mélange.

- Que du bien ! Regarde. Ally dort dans les bras de tonton Ron.

- Et le petit Jules Weasley qui dort dans les bras de Narcissa ! C'est un beau tableau.

- Et les autres, ils sont où ? Cela fait dix minutes que le repas est terminé, et ils ont déjà disparus. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

- C'est exactement ce que je demandais à Pansy ! Ils ont filés à l'anglaise... dit Blaise. Tout en nous rejoignant sur la piste.

- Quelle bêtise, ils sont encore partis nous inventer ?... s'interroge, Pansy.

- Moi ! Je sais ! Ils sont près du lac. Ils veulent de bonnes places pour le spectacle sons, lumières et dragons. Georges et Hannah sont avec eux avec les parents de Ron. S'ils se tiennent tranquilles. Ils pourront aller voir les dragons avec Charlie et Hagrid à la fin du spectacle.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Pourquoi on ne les voit plus dans les environs depuis un petit moment... rigole, Drago.

- Tu peux être sûr qu'ils sont tous sages comme des images immobiles Moldues ! Mes filles ont une passion pour le monde moldu. Quand j'utilise cette expression, elles savent qu'elles doivent se tenir à carreaux... s'amuse, Pansy en voyant ma surprise.

Après quelques autres danses la foule s'est dirigée au bord du lac, pour vivre un spectacle fabuleux. Tous émerveillés par un ballet de lumières féériques mêlées aux dragons qui surgissent dont, je ne sais où. Ils rasent et frôlent le lac en laissant derrière eux des trainées d'eaux qui s'envolent dans les airs se transformant en fleurs, en paysages, en animaux… s'évaporant au bout de quelques minutes. Quand plusieurs dragons se succèdent les uns après les autres, aussi vite qu'un éclair, c'est toute une histoire qui se déroule dans les airs sous nos yeux ébahis. Des lumières magiques éclairent ces aventures et un orchestre symphonique vient s'ajouter au spectacle. Les sirènes envoûtent gentiment la foule avec leurs chants et leurs ballets aquatiques, avant de laisser leurs places à une scène magique sortant doucement de sous les eaux. Un rugissement dans le ciel fait sursauter la foule, c'est un dragon qui perce le ciel et le colore de ses feux allant d'un bleu vif au violet. Un « Pansedefer ukrainien », le plus grand de toutes les espèces de dragons. Il doit peser presque 6 tonnes, il a les yeux rouges-vifs et ses écailles sont grises, avec de longues griffes acérées. Et il vole au-dessus de nos têtes, monté par Charlie. Après un show dans les airs, c'est sur l'immense scène sortie des eaux que le numéro continue. Un numéro de dressage entre un dragon et son dragonnier.

Une foule ébahie et impressionnée par toutes ces merveilles, plein les yeux et plein les oreilles, un ravissement pour les spectateurs. La nuit est tellement éclairée qu'on a l'impression de voir des aurores boréales éternelles dans le ciel. Plus de trois heures d'enchantements après le spectacle, forcément, toute notre petite troupe a visitée l'enclos aux dragons. Nos enfants ont vécu un flot d'émotions. Allant de la découverte, de l'euphorie à la peur, de l'émerveillement à l'étonnement. Avec un Charlie et un Hagrid ne sachant plus où donner de la tête et ne suivant pas le flux incessant de questions.

- Et dire que je vais en retrouver certains à la rentrée en cours de soins aux créatures magiques ! Ça promet ... s'affole, Hagrid.

- Ouais ! Papa m'a dit que t'était marrant comme professeur ! Mais qu'il fallait faire attention à certaines de tes bestioles. Que cela pouvait être dangereux ! Et maman m'a dit que tu étais un très bon professeur. Et j'adore toutes les créatures magiques ... dit Ally, luttant contre le sommeil.

- Pourquoi ma fille retient tout ce qu'on lui dit ?... ronchonne, Drago.

- C'est que ton père à l'époque de Poudlard, il n'était pas très courageux ! Par contre ses enfants tiennent beaucoup de leur mère. Je vais être ravi d'être ton professeur ! Tu vas me rappeler ta maman. Une de mes élèves, les plus brillantes ... répond, Hagrid.

- Et papa il nous a dit que Drago c'était une vraie fouine, qui faisait plein d'histoires ! Et qu'avant la guerre il n'était pas des amis ... disent en chœur les jumeaux.

- Et papa il dit qu'il était très prétentieux et méchant avant ... rajoute, James.

- Il y a quelqu'un pour prendre ma défense ou je dois appeler mon avocat ?... bougonne, Drago.

- Moi ! Tu as sauvé la vie de Papa et d'Hermione ... dit gentiment Lily.

- Merci Lily ! Tu sauves mon honneur. Et il a y truc que vous devez tous savoir sur votre futur professeur. Le jour 10 mai, lui aussi il a pris du polynectar et il s'est trompé ! Il s'est transformé en Hermione alors qu'il devait se transformer en Ron ! On a tous beaucoup rigolé en voyant Hagrid rapetisser avec une couette sur la tête.

- Et je te soupçonne Drago d'être à l'origine de l'échange entre les fioles.

- Ça tu ne le sauras jamais ! Je ne dirai rien. Même si je sais peut-être un truc ?

- Je sais décrypter mon mari Hagrid ! Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas lui, mais qu'il sait qui c'est ! Moi, j'ai deviné. C'était les jumeaux. Tu n'es pas le seul à qui c'est arrivé. Même dans les situations les plus tendues, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de faire une connerie.

- Oncle Georges n'arrête pas de nous dire qu'on est encore pire qu'eux ! C'est génial d'inverser des potions. Faudra qu'on essaye l'année prochaine …rigole les jumeaux, fiers d'eux.

- Je confirme ! Ils sont pires que Georges et Fred ! Ils viennent de terminer leur première année et déjà tout le monde les connait. Surtout les professeurs et les colles qui vont avec. Et si en plus vous leur donnez de nouvelles idées de bêtises, je pense que Poudlard n'y survivra pas ... s'inquiète, Hagrid.

- Vous disiez la même chose pour nous ! Et Poudlard a effectivement été détruit, mais ce n'était pas nous ... rajoute, Ron.

- Tu as encore plus de trois mois pour te préparer Hagrid ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui les a invité une semaine en août pour les vacances ?... demande, Harry.

- Et je commence à me demander si c'était une bonne idée…s'inquiète, Hagrid.

- C'est trop tard pour changer d'avis ! Sinon, ils ne te le pardonneront jamais.

- Je sais Hermione ! Je vais les accueillir comme prévu vos 6 monstres. L'année dernière cela c'était super bien passer.

- Avec ta maison qui ressemble à un zoo, ce n'est pas étonnant ! Quand il revienne de chez toi, pendant des jours ils ne parlent plus que de ça… ironise, Drago.

- En parlant de ça Hagrid ! Si tu pouvais éviter de faire des jumeaux des fans d'araignées, ça serait cool… grimace, Ron.

- Ils se sont mis dans la tête de faire un élevage d'araignées à la maison ! Je ne vous explique pas l'état de stress de Ron… précise, Prune.

- Ben voilà ! Je sais quoi offrir aux jumeaux pour leur anniversaire. Une panoplie avec vivarium, araignées… rigole, Drago.

- Très drôle Drago ! Tu me rappelleras mon Amour de ne pas inviter Drago au prochain anniversaire des jumeaux.

- C'n'est pas grave ! Je ferai passer le cadeau par Hermione.

- Ah non ! Ne me mêlez pas à vos affaires. Je ne rentre pas dans vos jeux de gamins. Le bal a recommencé, je préfère aller danser. Si mon Mr. Mon Mari veut bien danser avec moi ?

- Comment pourrai-je refuser à cette douce tentation.

Ce soir-là, la fête a continué jusqu'au petit jour. Heureusement que de nombreuses tentes ont été prévues pour accueillir les enfants et les personnes souhaitant dormir. A l'intérieur de ces tentes le silence contraste avec le bazar sonore de dehors (merci la magie). De temps en temps je passe voir si notre petite troupe dort. Vu la journée, leurs ronflements et leurs positions s'étalant comme des crêpes, ils dorment d'un sommeil de plomb. Je me souviens de cette caverne où un matin avec Drago, on a admiré des peintures sur une paroi prendre vie (dragons, fées…). Cette nuit tous nos enfants dorment et c'est à leurs tours de vivre des aventures de Dragons… dans leurs rêves. Perdue dans la contemplation de ces êtres si cher à mes yeux, je sens à peine deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

- Je savais que je te trouverais là… me chuchote une voix à l'oreille.

- Je crois que je perds la notion du temps, quand je commence à les regarder dormir. Tu sais qu'ils parlent tous dans leur sommeil ?

- Et qu'est qu'ils racontent.

- J'n'en sais rien ! Je ne comprends rien. A part le mot dragon, c'est beau. Le reste, c'est leur mystère.

- En tout cas Lisy a la même expression que toi quand tu dors.

- A savoir ?

- Une délicieuse créature mi-ange mi-démon.

- Hey ! Je croyais que c'était toi ça ! Moi, je suis juste un ange.

- Oui ! Mais bien sûr. J'ai épousé un ange.

- Et moi, un démon.

- Et t'acceptes une dernière danse avec ton démon ? Ou il faut que je t'enlève ?

- Enlève-moi !

- Pas de problème ! Mais si je t'enlève, c'est au moins pour encore 15 ans.

- Je suis partante pour 30 ans ! Et toi tu es partant pour de nouvelles nuits courtes, les couches…

- Quoi ? Je suis bien en train de comprendre, ce que je crois comprendre ?

- Je suis enceinte.

- Je t'aime Mme Malefoy. Depuis quand ?

- Environ un petit mois.

- Un bébé de janvier ! Pour une nouvelle année, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

- Tu y es pour quelque chose aussi ! Je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule. Alors j'attends toujours que tu m'enlèves.

Que pourrais-je vous dire de plus. Pas grand-chose, la vie s'écoule avec ses joies, ses rires et aussi ses peines et ses pleurs. Des moments calmes et des tempêtes en toute saison. Notre principale ambition essayer d'être heureux et le plus longtemps possible. Et on ne se débrouille pas trop mal. Après avoir vécue toute l'horreur dont la nature de l'homme est capable, l'humanité montre aujourd'hui son autre visage plus serein et vivant, qui va accueillir dans quelque mois un nouveau ou une nouvelle Malefoy. Et ceci clos l'histoire que j'ai vécu avec un côté pile et un côté face.

THE END.

Merci profondément à mon Maître Yoda Mebah Jovial pour toute sa gentillesse, sa générosité, sa confiance, sans lui cette histoire n'existerait pas. Merci de ton soutien, cette histoire t'appartient.

Ton petit jedi.


End file.
